no te vayas quedate a mi lado
by hikarus
Summary: ranma al saber que akane se va a ir de nerima cambiara su forma de tratar a su prometida para su mala fortuna naviki no les hara las cosas nada faciles ya que ella quiere que su hermana no sea feliz
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**No te vayas quédate a mi lado**

**capitulo 1**

**lo que hajo por amor**

En la ciudad de nerima ya estaba a punto de caer la noche a lo lejos se divisaba la luna llena , esa linda luna que ranma siempre le gustaba mirar, en el cuarto de akane y ella y su hermana discutían sobre la idea estudiar en Tokio

Al peliazul escuchaba con mucha atención lo que le decía su herma nabiki- cuando termine la secundaria iré a estudiar economía en una buena universidad en la ciudad de Tokio, aquí en esta pequeña ciudad no hay nada interesante , que harás cuando termines la secundaria te casar con mi cuñadito

A la pobre akane no le causo mucha gracia lo que le dijo su hermana- yo nunca me casaría con ese baka, a demás solo somos amigos,- la hija menor de los tendo le gusta mucho ranma pero ella por su orgullo siempre ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimiento

- si como no solo amigos a tú te mueres de celos cuando tu querido amigo esta en los brazos de shampoo, o con ukyo , a nabiki le encantaba molestar a su hermana

-¡ya no me moleste más! Estamos hablando de los estudios no de ranma , también quiero ir a estudiar a fuera de esta ciudad, estoy cansada de que todos los días esa locas me están molestando

ranma estaba es cuchando desde la venta se sintió muy triste al saber que su amada akane se iría sin saber que él la amaba, que por su tonto orgullo el iba a perder lo más importante que tenía en su vida , salió de allí con su corazón hecho pedazos

- pero sabes pensándolo muy bien no quiero ir me de nerima aquí a muchas cosas importantes para mi

- si aquí está tu amado ranma ,a pesar de lo tonto que es el cuñadito él, te quiere mucho el pobre no sabe ocultar lo que siente por ti, por más que lo niegue, te mira siempre como un tonto enamorado

- no lo creo si el me amara no hubiera negado lo que me dijo en jusenkio, el baka le gusta estar rodeado de mujeres de ukyo y de la resbalosa de shampoo no sabes cómo odio a esa mujer la detesto " maldita como se atreve abrazar a mi ranma y el muy tonto nunca le dice nada" ranma baka

-ranma estaba sentado un una banca del parque sus ojos se notaba la tristeza que llevaba su corazón , la idea de perder a su amada akane le causaba mucho dolor" no permitiré que akane se vaya de nerima sin que antes sepa lo que yo siento por ella, que me muero por besar sus labios , me gusta oler su dulce perfume, que mi corazón la te muy rápido cunado estoy con ella, yo nunca pensé que una marimacho como ella robaría mi corazón , como no tuve el valor de decirle que lo que había escuchado en yusenkio era verdad, que yo la amo como nunca he amado a nadie"- baka marimacho te robaste mi corazón si no fueras tan violenta, pero yo te amo así

Akane estaba acostada en su cama la pobre no podía dormir solo podía pensar en ranma en que hubiera pasado si ella se el chico de la trenza estuvieran casados" tal vez el destino no quiere que estemos juntos ,pero yo amo a ranma y no me importa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperar por el, sí tan solo supiera que él me ama , tu si eres muy tonta el solo te ve como una amiga,no además el gustas siempre te dice marimacho" baka- la pobre no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama tantas vueltas dio que termino cayéndose de la cama la pobre se dio un buen golpe

Ya había a amanecido en nerima, ranma se despertó muy temprano al saber que su prometida se iría dentro de muy poco tiempo, por este motivo su actitud cambio hacia ella, él no la quería perderla, entro muy sigilosamente hasta la habitación de su prometida " se ve tan linda a si dormida parece un angelito, akane siempre quisiera amanecer a tu lado"- el pobre chico estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio de cuenta que akana se había despertado

- la peliazul tomo su mazo le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza a su prometido, despierta baka que ¿haces en mi cuarto? ¿Porque me espías? Pervertido en que estabas pensado tú sabes muy bien que no soy como tu amiguita shampoo así que vete de aquí si no te va a ir peor

-el pobre ranma estaba muy adolorido por el golpe que le había dado su prometida es que yo, yo solo quería despertarte no quiero que llegues tarde a clases

- tu desde cuando te preocupas por mí, estas actuando muy raro ¿qué hiciste con shampoo? si me entero que paso algo entre ella y tú me las vas a pagar no te dejare un solo hueso sano

- ranma salió muy enfadado del cuarto "yo trato de ser especial con ella y la muy tonta cree que la engaño con shampoo"

- cuñadito por lo que veo estas muy interesada en mi hermana tu sabes que ella muy pronto se ira de nerima y tú te vas a quedar muy solo—ella sabía que ranma las había escuchado y todo lo que decía era mentira solo quería ver sufrir a ranma- si me pagas muy bien yo hare que mi hermana cambie su decisión , solo piénsalo cuñadito te conviene

- por mí que esa marimacho se vaya muy lejos de aquí, sin ella yo estaría mucho mejor- el pobre abrió los ojos como platos al ver que akane lo había escuchado el quería que la tierra se lo comiera" yo y mi gran bocota"

- akane le lanzo un mirada asesina a su prometido baka ni pienses que te voy a dejar el camino libre para que estés junto a tu chinita, pero si tú quieres antes de irme te voy a dejar un regalito para que nunca te olvides de mí – la peliazul saco su mazo y persiguió a ranma por toda la casa- no huyas cobarde

- la mediana de los tendo no paraba de reír- eso dos nunca van cambiar ,pobre cuñadito si mi hermana lo alcanza lo va a pasar muy mal ,mi hermanita le gusta demostrarle su amor a los golpes , no sabe cuánto lo compadezco al pobre ranma, nah mentiras, él se lo tiene muy merecido por cobarde

Después de minutos ranma y akane iban de salida para el colegio el ojiazul tenía toda su cara llena de banditas y unos grandes chichones en su cabeza, para sorpresa de akane él no iba caminado sobre la cerca sino a su lado

- ranma veía a su prometida con algo de temor, "lo que hago por amor"- akane te,te puedo ayudar a cargar tu maleta

-akane sentía mucha culpa la ver a su prometido con la cara llena de banditas- "pobrecito se me paso la mano con el mazo"- estas bien, yo sé que te golpe muy duro pero hoy estas actuando muy raro tu nunca eres así conmigo cuando llegamos de vuelta de clases te preparare unas muy ricas galletas

Ranma se le escurrió una gota de sudor el no podía creer su mala suerte, solo pensar en la comida de akane lo hacía enfermar, para su mala fortuna shampoo a pareció

-ni hao ramna – la chinita al ver que su amado ranma tenía la cara llena de banditas sintió mucha ira- chica violenta hacerte esto, pobre airen yo te voy a consentirlo ,si tú te casaras conmigo yo te protegería de ,chica violenta ,ella pagar por haber lastimado a mi airen

Akane tomo a su promedio de la mano y lo arrastro hacia el instituto furikan, pero antes le dijo a la chinita- no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces , vamos ranma vamos a llegar muy tarde a clases

Al llegar al salón de clases todos sus compañeros no paraban de mirar a ramna estaban muy impresionados, y no paraban de murmurar, pobre- ranma sí que akane es muy violenta-,- lo compadezco-, decía otro compañero

Las amigas de akane no paraban de burlarse de pobre ranma, ya sabemos quién lleva los pantanos en tu relación amiga

ranma no soporta más que se burlaran de, el -¡ ya no más! akane no me hizo nada yo me lastime entrenado,- salió del salón y se dirigió rumbo a la azotea él quería estar solo, se sentó en el piso y se puso a mirar el cielo azul

akane sintió mucha lastima por su prometido a pesar de que ella lo había lastimado él ,la había defendió busco al chico de la trenza por todo el instituto hasta que lo encontró en la a azotea- me puedes perdonar ranma ella se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, yo sé que tuve la culpa de tu estés así

- ranma no podía creer que akane lo había besado él se sentía muy feliz- te perdono pero si me prometes que tienes una cita conmigo este domingo

- akane no podía creer que ramna le pidiere salir con ella, siempre ella era la que tomaba la iniciativa, si pero te dejo tengo que ir a clases

-espera quédate conmigo solo un ratico, es que no quiero estar solo, siéntate junto mi podemos ver el lindo cielo sabes cuando era niño me gustaba ver las nubes

akane se sentó junto a su prometido, recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico de la trenza, el tiempo paso muy de prisa sin darse cuenta las clases ya habían terminado, a pesar de todo ellos la habían pasado muy bien

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que los dos habían salido del colegio akane estaba en la cocina preparan unas galletas para su prometido pero como era costumbre la pobre confundía los ingredientes en vez de jengibre , uso wasabi, en vez de azúcar uso sal , para darle color a las galletas uso salsa de soya ella había mezclado aquella masa con mucha fuerza de la cocina salían unos fuertes ruidos que asustaban a toda su familia, y salía un fuerte olor nauseabundo

- mi hija esta cocinado para ti ranma sí que eres muy a afortunado, miraba al chico con mucho pesar

- cuñadito sabes siento lastima por ti mi hermana de nuevo te va a envenenar

- ya vengo hijo voy a la farmacia a comprar mucha medicina para el dolor de estómago yo sé que la vas a necesitar, algún día te vas acostumbra a la sansón de akane, nodoka salió rumbo a la farmacia

despues de media hora Akane traía una bandeja llena de galletas- las hice para ti espero que te gusten, ella lo miraba con mucha felicidad

El pobre ranma pensaba dos veces antes de comerlas, solo olerlas hacía que le dieran nauseas, pero él sabía que no tenía más opciones que comerlas, por más que quería no podía " kami sama porque me castigas de esta manera preferiría que akane me golpeara , tengo que ser valiente lo hago solo por ella"

- akane lo miraba- ya veo no te gustan, siempre dices que mi comida sabe mal, yo que tanto me esforcé para prepararlas yo las hice solo para ti-, la peliazul estaba muy triste estaba a punto de salir de la casa

-Espera akane no te vayas- ranma tomo un buen puñado de galletas y se las hecho a la boca, al sentir el sabor muy picante su cara se puso muy roja y , de lo picante que estaba de sus ojos salían lagrimas- está muy ricas me gustaron mucho puedes traerme un vaso de leche,

Akane sonrio al ver que a su prometido le habían gustado sus galletas, ella salió hacia la cocina por la leche, mientras ranma se dirigio a toda velocidad rumbo hacia el baño, ya que no podía aguantar las ganas de vomitar cuando termino tomo un poco con enguaje bucal y con mucha agua para quitarse el mal sabor que le habian dejado las galletas

-Pobre cuñadito mi hermana nunca va aprender a cocinar algún día lo va amatar si no es a punta de golpe será con su comida

-qué lindo lo que hace ranma solo por el amor de mi hermana, es capaz de comer lo que prepara mi hermana- decía la mayor de las hijas soun

Genma había llegado- al mirar las galletas en la mesa se hecho unas cuantas a la boca de lo mal que sabían termino por escupirlas – guacalee quien preparo esta porquería, la única que la pude cocinar así de mal akane pobre de mi hijo, si akane no aprende a cocinar él se va a morir de hambre-, para su mala fortuna la peliazul lo había escuchado, saco su mazo y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza

- se preocupó mucho al ver que su prometido no estaba- ¿dónde está ranma?

- el cuñadito tuvo que ir al baño ya que tus galletas saben muy mal, yo no sé porque insistes en la loca idea aprender a cocinar tú y la cocina no son compatibles

- cállate yo al menos hago el intento de aprender tu todo lo compras hecho, yo no soy como tú que te aprovechas de todo el mundo , tu eres un insensible que solo piensas en ti, tú te vas a quedar muy sola nadie se querrá casar contigo, tú no tienes corazón, solo piensas en el dinero

Nabiky tenía rabia pero no le dijo nada tenía un mejor plan, mal que haría que su hermana sufriera mucho

- cálmate akane ya no si pero antes de darle las galletas al pobre ranma debiste probarlas primero, tu sabes que si necesitas preparar algo puedes contar con mi ayuda o la de la tía nodaka- kasumi la miraba con dulzura ya que sabía que su hermana no lo hacía con mala intención sino que era un poquito despistada a la hora de cocinar

Akane probo un de las galletas que había preparado para su prometido-, guacales pobrecito de mi ranma espero que me pueda perdonar-, ella se sentía muy triste ya que todo lo que preparaba le salía muy

Tranquila hija yo sé que con la ayuda de la señora nodoka y de kasumi algún día te pobras curar de esa enfermedad

- papá yo creo que mi hermana nunca va aprender a cocinar- naviki se mofaba de akane

- papa como dices esas cosas no saber cocinar no es ninguna enfermedad, tranquila akane yo al principio no sabía cocinar pero con el tiempo y la practica aprendí , toma lleva le este vaso de leche a ranma así se le va a pasar la ardor en la boca

- gracias kasumi tu si eres una buena hermana no como otras- miraba como mucha rabia a su hermana nabiki

Ranma se encontraba acostado sobre su tenía mucho dolor de estomago

- ranma puedo pasar te traigo un vaso de leche para que te calme el ardor en la boca

-si pasa

- me puedes perdonar no quería que te enfermaras, es que yo soy muy torpe en la cocina, de los ojos de akane salía pequeñas lagrimas

- si te perdono pero no sigas llorando tú sabes que no me gusta verte así, quiero que me regales un sonrisa

- sabes ranma hoy te has portado tan lindo conmigo que te ganaste un sorpresa solo cierra los ojos y te la daré

Por alguna extraña razón el corazón de ranma empezó a latir muy deprisa, akane se fue acercándose lentamente a él - ya los puedes abrir mira tejí esto para ti

-el pobre ranma estaba muy desilusionado él pensó que su prometida le iba a dar un beso- que esto pare el sol

No tonto es un león sino te gusta el pañuelo solo dámelo

Ranma sabía que su prometida no era muy buena tejiendo y que le había costado mucho trabajo al darle la vuelta vio las iniciales de su nombre ello le agrado porque ella pensaba en el a pesar de que siempre se lo tratara mal- akane no tenías que hacer esto por

Por qué estabas tan triste cuando te lo entregue el pañuelo que pensabas que te iba a dar

nabiki sabia la manera de hacer que ranma y su hermana discutieran -pobre cuñadito quería un beso , el muy tonto pensó que lo ibas a besar y tú le diste un pedazo de tela mal tejida, no es verdad cuñadito te mueres por mi hermana y quieres que beses, pero tu eres muy cobarde

El chico de la trenza estaba muy disgustado por los comentarios de nabiki -como crees que yo quiero que una marimacho como ella me bese y mucho me menos de pues de que trato de matarme en esa horribles galletas- el se dejó llevar por su ira y no pensó lo que estaba diciendo

- baka, baka yo pensé que tu habías cambiado pero ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo, insensible, pervertido , fenómeno de siempre, sabes espero que te vayas donde tu querida shampoo a ella no la tratas mal- la peliazul le lanzo la leche por la cabeza y salió muy disgustada de cuarto de ranma

" demonios que hice todo me sale mal tenía que aparecer esa nabiki tenia que dañar todo ahora sí que akane no me va a perdonar"- antes que tu vineras yo estaba muy bien - el no podía cree que todo lo que había hecho por estar bien con akane se había ido a la basura por su tonto comentario- la peloroja miraba con desprecio a nabiki

- vine atraerte esto- le tiro el frasco de medicina para el dolor de estómago , ella miraba a ranma con mucha felicidad porque ella había logrado que su hermana y ranma discutieran "akane esto es solo el comienzo tú no sabes con quien te has metido vas a sufrir mucho, tú y ranma nunca va a ser felices te vas a repentir de a ver insultado en el comedor"- de su labios dibujaban una sonrisa macabra salió de cuarto de ranma a preparar el siguiente paso de su plan salió de se dirijo a la instancia tenía que hacer una llamada

Continuara

Hola amigos les traigo un nuevo fic espero que les guste las cosas se van a poner más difíciles para ramna y akane nabiki va a cumplir su promesa y les hará la vida imposible a nuestra pareja ¿ a quién va a llamar nabiki? Lo único que les puedo contar es que va a pasar algo muy malo

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes para mí, me animan a seguir esta historia y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

No te vayas quédate a mi lado

Capítulo 2

* * *

**La alianza del mal  
**

* * *

En el teléfono sonó en el café gato , cologno contesto – es para ti bisnieta es la hermana de akane necesita hablar contigo,

-la hermana de la chica violenta que querrá conmigo- tomo el teléfono y escucho a naviki, miro muy extrañada a su bisabuela pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que quería la media de las hijas soun

-hola tengo algo muy importante que contarte y te conviene mucho escucharme ,pobre ranma está muy enfermo del estómago ya que comió unas galletas que hizo mi hermana además ellos discutieron, tu podrías venir el pobrecito necesita de alguien que lo cuide y le dé mucho amor yo sé que tú te mueres por el , mi hermana akane siempre interfiere entre ustedes dos, yo podría hacer que mi excuñado se olvidara de mi hermana y que solo piense en ti - ella sabía que su hermana le molestaba mucho ver al chico de la trenza al lado de shampoo" quiero ver tu cara cuando la chinita venga a cuidar a ranma"

- porque me esta ayudado yo creía que tu querías que tu hermana y airen estuvieran juntos, pero por lo que ve no que quieres a cambio, yo sé que tu no das puntada sin dedal

- tranquila no quiero nada tuyo solo quiero ver sufrir a mi hermana , quiero que nunca sea feliz yo sé que ella ama mucho a ranma a pesar de que siempre lo esté negando, tu solo encárgate de dar un beso a mi excuñado y que mi hermanita te vea del resto me encargo yo

- bueno ya voy para allá es que cumplas tu promesa y que no sea una trapa si no tú me las pagarás ,tu sabes que no tolero que me engañen

-descuida de a hora en adelante tu y yo somos aliadas tenemos una enemiga en común por eso quiero a ayudarte a conquistar a ranma con tu belleza y con mi astucia el caerá pronto en tus brazos, no te demore en venir –" akane a hora si vas a conocer quién soy yo de mi nadie se burla , tu sufrimiento será mi felicidad"

- descuida ya voy para alla – shampoo estaba muy feliz ya que ranma con la ayuda de naviki ranma seria suyo

- por lo que veo la hermana de akane te dio una buena noticia

- si por fin airen me amara y el se olvidara de la chica violenta, airen no veo la hora de que tú y yo estemos juntos – la chinita estaba muy feliz ella se imaginaba a ranma jugando con sus pequeños hijos – airen y yo tendremos una gran familia y viviremos en china lejos de la chica violenta

- yo no sé, por lo que me contaste yo de ti tendría mucho cuidado de la hermana de akane la pobre debe estar muy loca para querer que su hermana sufra

- a mí no importar solo querré estar junto airen , por favor prepara una rica sopa de pollo mientras yo me cambio de ropa quiero que airen se sorprenda mucho al verme- la chinta salió rumbo a su cuarto y busca el vestido más atrevido que tenía quería causar gran impresión a su amando ojiazul

* * *

ranma salió del baño después de darse un buen ducha con agua caliente sintió mucha curiosidad por saber cómo se encontraba su prometida a pesar de que tenía un poco de dolor de estómago, solo podía pensar en lo estúpido que había sido " akane , si supieras que me muero por estar contigo yo no sé por qué no tuve el valor de decirle a la loca de nabiki todo lo que había dicho era cierto", se sintió muy triste al ver a su prometida en su cama llorando, abrió la puerta- akane me puedes perdonar yo no quería hacerte llorar

-¡vete no quiero verte!, no quiero saber más de ti siempre es lo mismo, sabes desde que llegaste mi vida ha sido un caos, hubiera preferido nunca concerté, estaría mejor sin ti

- akane no me digas eso yo sé que desde que llegue aquí muchas cosas han cambiado al principio odie ser tu prometido, ser el prometido de una chica violenta y nada cariñosa, pero con el tiempo te conocí mejor sé que muy dentro de ti hay una chica cariñosa, akane yo te am…" ranma apretó muy fuerte sus puños él no sabía por qué no podía decir que amaba que y que sin ella él no podía ser feliz

- ranma vete quiero estar sola tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, sabes a veces quisiera estar muy lejos de esta ciudad empezar de nuevo, conocer nuevas personas a si podría olvidar que alguna vez te conocí

"ranma salió de cuarto de su prometida con la cabeza agachas, porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado, tu solo tú tienes la culpa si tan tuviera el valor de gritar a los cuatro vientos que tu mi linda akene eres la única a quien yo amo, pero no quiero que salgan lastimadas mi amiga ukyo ni shampoo, por mi maldita indecisión le he causo daño a la persona que más amo" ranma entro a su cuarto

nodoka al ver que su hijo entro muy triste a su cuarto sintió mucha pena por él, ella sabía lo que le estaba su sucediendo, su corazón de madre le decía que su hijo la necesita, - hijo puedo Seguir

- si mamá pasa- ranma estaba sentado en un rincón de su cuarto el mirada con la mirada hacia el cielo, era como si quisiera el saber porque no tenía el valor de decir akane que la amaba

- hijo por lo que veo sientes mucho dolor

- si pero no me duele el estómago si no el corazón, mamá tú no sabes lo difíciles que son las cosas con akane, sabes quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amo y que ella es la única que yo consideró como mi verdadera prometida

- hijo te comprendo tu relación con akane no tuvo un bueno comienzo, mi esposo y el padre de akane no debieron comprometerte con ella a la fuerza

- al principio yo pensaba igual, sabes llegue a odiar al viejo el con sus estupideces que me han complicado mucho la vida, pero con el pasar del tiempo me enamoré perdidamente de akane, por eso nunca me quise ir de esta casa no soportaría vivir sin ella

- así de tanto la amas

- ella es mi primer y único amor es por eso no quiero perder

- hijo tienes que armarte de valor y decir que la amas o si no la perderás

- si pero trate de hacerlo pero ella no me quiere escuchar

- ranma estaba muy abatido a pesar de hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar de llorar no lo consiguió de sus ojos salieron un pequeñas lágrimas

nodoka abrazo muy fuerte a su hijo- mí. Pequeño no guardes ese dolor en tu corazón llorar todo lo que quieras después de unos minutos de consolar a su hijo, ella se dirijo a la cuarto de akane - hija puedo pasar

- sigue tia sigue

- akane tengo un pregunta muy importante por hacerte ¿ tu amas a mi hijo?

- tía si yo lo amo si no fuera asi no estaría sintiendo este dolor, sabes solo estamos juntos por el compromiso que hizo su esposo con mi padre

- no hija ramna no está contigo por ese compromiso él te quiere lo que pasa es que le cuesta mucho decir lo que siente ,por favor hija deja tu orgullo a un lado y escucha mi hijo yo sé que ustedes dos siente lo mismo el uno por el otro , mi hijo está sufriendo mucho el piensa que te vas a ir de nerima, te dejo hija te para que puedas pesar- nodoka salió del cuarto de akane rumbo a la cocina

" ranma en verdad me amas una parte de mi quisiera cree que es cierto pero porque tú eres así conmigo, tal vez tía nodoka tenga la razón y lo que necesitamos hablar

* * *

Shampoo salió del café gato llevaba un abrigo que le llegaba hasta la rodillas y en una mano una caja metálica en la cual había una sopa, ella estaba muy feliz con la idea de que al fin ranma correspondiera a su amor , pero ella sabía que lo que iba hacer también le traería muchos problemas, pero tenía que arriesgarse ya que la idea de que su airen fuera novio de akane le mortificaba, ella no estaba dispuesta a perder a su amor después de unos minutos caminado se encontró a nabiki

- hola amiga me alegro que hayas aceptado mi propuesta, ya verás que muy pronto ranma y tu van hacer muy felices

"Amiga que le pasa a esta loca, ella no me podía ver y a hora me trata como una amiga, tal vez bisabuela tener la razón" -¿porque tu hacer esto a tu hermana? -La chinita miraba con algo de temor a nabiki

- Es una larga historia y a hora no tenemos tiempo que perder no podemos darles a o oportunidad de que ellos se reconcilien, en mi casa a muchos entrometidos que harían todo lo posible para que ellos dos se reconcilien

- si pero ranma me va a odiar por yo sé que el siente algo por tu hermana

-yo me encargo de que ranma odie a mi hermana tu solo tienes que besarlo yo me ocupo de que mi hermanita te vea- la solo idea le causaba de que su hermana sufriera le causaba mucha felicidad akane vas a empezar a pagar todo el dolor que tú me causaste a lo largo de todos años, las dos se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de los tendo depues de 20 minutos llegaron

Nodoka se molestó mucho al ver a shampoo por ella sabía que la mayoría de los problemas entre su hijo y akane eran causados por la chinita-que haces tu en esta casa sabes muy bien que no eres bienvenida

- tu no tiene ningún derecho de prohibirle la entrada a mi amiga- la mediana de los tendo no iba a permitir que nadie le echara a perder sus planes- tu solo eres una invitada y solo estas de paso

- nabiki por que dices esas cosas tu sabes que tia nodoka es un miembro más de la familia tía nabiki tiene la razón shampoo es bienvenida a esta casa ella es amiga de akane y ranma

- no hija esta muchacho no me inspira ninguna confianza tu sabes muy bien que ella está detrás de ranma y yo no voy a permitir que el compromiso de tu hermana y ranma se arruinado por ella- el patriarca de los tendo estaba algo molesto

- ami no me importa tendo pues mi hijo ya está en la edad de escoger a su prometida de todas formas yo salgo ganando

Soun frunció el ceño al oír lo que decía su amigo genma , nodoka le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza con un sartén mientras ellos discutían nabiki y shampoo subieron hasta el cuarto de ranma- tu ya sabes que tienes que hacer

- tranquila yo me encargare de airen, sahmpoo abrió muy lentamente la puerta, mientras naviki iba al cuarto de su hermana

Continuara

Hola amigos como leyeron naviki y shampoo se aliaron será que su plan va a dar resultado, por lo contrario las palabras de nodoka hacen que ranma y akane se den una oportunidad para resolver sus dudas, será que ranma tiene el valor para decirle akane que la ama bueno lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo ustedes deciden el rumbo de esta historia por eso necesito sus comentarios

**Maxhika hola amiga me da mucho gusto ver tu comentario gracias por tu valioso comentario**

**Jennifer hola gracias por tu comentario si voy a continuar hasta que tenga ideas y la musa de la inspiración no se vaya de mi lado**

**Darkness in My Heart gracias por tu comentario por qué no lo escribí antes es que hasta ahora se me ocurrió está la idea para este fic**

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes para mí, me animan a seguir esta historia y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

hikarus


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que pasemos un buen rato

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**Todo por un beso**

* * *

Nabiki abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana – hola akane como estas solo viene para pedirte disculpes es que esta tarde me porte muy mal contigo- sabes deberías darle una oportunidad al pobre de ranma , él te ama ,el pobrecito esta su friendo mucho por tu actitud, sabes deberías hacerlas pases ya mismo el- ella sabía que su hermana al ver como shampoo besaba a ranma se pondría muy mal

- la peliazul estaba muy extrañada por la actitud de su hermana- quien iba a pesar que tu una chica fría, egoísta y muy calculadora como tu fuera así de buena hermana te perdono nabiki

- pues ve de una vez por todas donde el cuñadito y pídele perdón

-sabes tienes toda la razón yo sé que ranma a pesar de ser baka, arrogante y testarudo el siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, pero no se tal vez él no me quiera perdonar

* * *

ranma estaba muy distraído mirando el cielo, que no se dio cuenta que shampoo entrado a su cuarto- la chinita se quitó la larga chaqueta que cubría su cuerpo, dejando ver el pequeño e insinúate vestido que llevaba puesto- mi hao airen como estas viene a consolarte

- vete de aquí no quiero que akane te vea ya tengo muchos problemas con los comentarios de nabiki- el chico de la trenza no podía dejar de ver el espectacular cuerpo de shampoo" sí que ella es muy linda, tiene un cuerpo espectacular, pero tú sabes muy bien que akane a pesar de ser muy violenta y poco femenina es a ella a quien tu amas de verdad"- vete de aquí yo no te amo y nunca te amare porque mi corazón le pertenece akane

- la chinita en peso a llorar- airen como dices eso chica violenta no te ama ella todo el tiempo se la pasa golpeándote e insultándote yo en cambio solo amarte a ti- poco a poco se fue acercándose

-a medida que shampoo iba acerando se él iba retrocediendo-por favor no quiero hacerte más daño tu sabes que yo solo te veo como una amiga, además entre nosotros nunca podrá haber nada- el pobre ranma no sabía qué hacer para su mala suerte shampoo se le lanzo sobre el abrazo, muy deprisa fue acercando y muy rápidamente fue acercando sus labios a los de su prometido dándole un apasionado beso, ranma quedo en shock ya que aquel beso lo había tomado por sorpresa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- nabiki estaba perdiendo la paciencia tomo a su hermana por la una de sus manos y la arrastro hasta el cuarto de ranma, muy lentamente akane abrió la puerta del cuarto de su prometido, sus ojos se abrieron como platos la ver como shampoo y ramna se estaba dando un apasionado beso, nabiki estaba muy feliz ya que su plan había salido muy bien, en su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa

Ranma al ver que akane estaba en estaba parada en el marco de la puerta salio dei estado de shock, como pudio separo sus labios de los de la chinita

- airen quiero que me sigas besando, tú me dijiste que me amabas y que te morías por probar mis labios

- akane es mentiras no es cierto tu sabes que tu eres la única a quien yo am…. Fue interrumpido por una fuerte cachetada que le dio akane

-fui una tonta al pensar que tú y yo algún día podríamos se algunas que amigos pero me equivoque te dejo para que puedas estar con tu amor

akane bajo muy disgustada con sus ojos estaban aguados, por el dolor que le había causado al ver a su prometido besándose con aquella mujer que detestaba con todo su alma, porque desde el primer día que la conoció aquella chinita no dejaba de acosar a su prometido" ranma cómo pudiste hacerme esto fui una ilusa en pensar que tú y yo podríamos tener algo más que una amistad", cuando acabo de bajar las escaleras se dirigió a donde estaban reunidos su padre, su hermana kasumi, Gemma y nodoka - ! el compromiso entre ranma y yo se terminó, desde este momento dejo libre a ranma para que pueda estar con esa cualquiera de shampoo¡- ella salió a toda prisa de su casa no quería estar un minuto más allí

Su familia los saotomes quedaron estupefactos por la noticia que no hicieron nada por detenerla

ranma al fin se pudo soltarse de los brazos de la chita el ,la miraba con mucha rabia todos su problemas con akane eran iniciados por ella, pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar en akane en lo difícil que el resultaría con Seguir su perdón

- por favor no te vayas quédate conmigo chica violenta no merece tu amor yo ser mucho más mujer que ella, yo no sé qué le vez aquella niña violenta, tu puedes ver que soy mucho más linda que ella

- sabes esa niña como tú dices me robó mi corazón y no tuvo que usar ningún artimaña para lograrlo, y yo la amo - salió muy rápido de su cuarto y bajo muy deprisa las escaleras, a él no le importó que la familia de akane y sus padres lo miraran muy mal, pues solo tenía en su mente alcanzar a su amor y decir cuánto la amaba

* * *

shampoo estaba muy disgustada no podía cree que ranma hubiera preferido a akane en vez de ella, airen no me ama él prefiere a tu hermana

- cálmate amiga ya conseguimos separarlos sólo es cuestión de tiempo que el olvide a mi hermanita, sabes amiga yo la conozco muy bien y sé que ella es muy orgullosa y no va perdonar al tonto de ranma todo lo contrario lo va a ofender, él va a terminar por buscarte- nabiki era muy hábil con las palabras y sabía cómo manipular a los demás- ahora me voy a encarga de la entrometida de nodoka voy hacer que ellos se vayan de aquí así las cosas resultarán más fáciles para mi

- la Chinata cambio su cara de tristeza por una de alegría ya que con la ayuda de su amiga solo sería cuestión de tiempo que su airen fuera a buscarla, se puso su abrigo y salió por la venta del cuarto de ranma rumbo al café gato

* * *

ranma al fin pudo encontrar akane la pobre estaba muy triste y sus ojos estaba rojos de tanto llorar, se acercó a ella - akane tú me puedes perdonar es que no pude hacer nada para evitar ese beso tu sabes muy bien que tú eres la única con quien yo estar es contigo, pobre puso una mirada de perro regañado

- no creas que porque tú me miras así te voy a perdonar, fui una tonta al confiar en ti, no sé cómo me pude fijar en un fenómeno como tú que se transforma en una pelirroja además de todo resultante ser un mujeriego, mejor quédate con esa maldita shampoo los dos son tal para cual déjame tranquila y nunca más me busque

- esas palabras había lastimado mucho el orgullo de ranma a tal punto de que el hizo olvidar el dolor que el llevaba en su corazón, sabes tú tiene todo la razón espero que algún día una chica marimacho y violenta como tu encuentre a alguien te puede soportar - era tanta su rabia que tomó akane por la cintura y fue acercando sus labios a de su prometida, él quería de mostrarle que no era ningún fenómeno si todo un hombre pero cuando ya estaba apuntó de besarla se detuvo, no quería que su primer beso verdadero con su ama akane fuera así, producto de su rabia y desesperación, soltó a su prometida- espero que algún día puedas encontrar a alguien que tu ames de verdad, yo nunca te olvidaré- el pobre mucho salió muy desanimado de allí

- vete dónde shampoo cobarde- " baka porque no me besaste alcanzó yo te parezco muy poca cosa, baka, veo que solamente amas a shampoo ,baka "- ranma yo espero algún día pueda olvidar lo que siento por ti

* * *

nabiki bajo a la cocina con el objetivo de tener una fuerte discusión con nodoka- quien ve a ese ramna es bien asolapado pobre mi hermanita menos mal se dio cuenta de la que clase de hombre es ramna

- nodoka que era muy calma, había perdido ya la paciencia y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ofendieran a su hijo- todo esto es culpa tuya tu trajiste a esa mujer

- mi amiga no tuvo la culpa, su hijo fue quien la beso, ese ranma es todo un pervertido y un mujeriego no le bastó con mi hermana si no tuvo que buscar más mujeres inclusos las ilusiono diciéndoles que eran sus prometidas y no se me haría nada raro que tuviera muchas chicas por ahí regadas

- pero como dices eso hermana tu sabes que el pobre ranma no tiene la culpa de tener tantas prometidas, además el solo ama nuestra hermana akane

- me media de las hijas de suon miraba muy mal a su hermana, tu sí que eres peor de ingenua que akane, ese ranma solo jugó con los sentimientos de la pobre nuestra pobre hermana, que más se puede esperar de un muchacho que no tuvo madre durante 14 años y que fue educado por un vago disque artista marcial que ni siquiera ha hecho nada por traer dinero solo se la pasa jugando y comiendo a costas de mi padre

nodoka no aguanto más y le dio una fuerte bofetada a nabiki- no voy a permitir que hables mal de mi esposo y mucho menos de mi hijo

- señora usted su familia ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí por lo que escuche mi hermana rompió su compromiso con su hijo no es cierto papá

- si hija por desgracia tienes toda la razón lo lamentó mi querido amigo Gemma pero usted se tiene ir de mi casa, el único motivo por los que yo los deje vivir aquí era por nuestra familias algún día serían una sola familia pero eso se terminó cuando ramna se metió con esa mujer

Gemma como de costumbre se había convertido en panda, sacó, uno de sus carteles- yo no me, puedo ir, porque soy la mascota de familia

* * *

akane se había ido a la casa de su amiga sayuri porque tenía la necesidad desahogarse ya que tenía muchas dudas en su corazón , la hija menor de suon le conto todo lo que había pasado

- no te puedo creer que ranma haya besado a esa mujer tu sabes que él nunca ha tenido el valor para besarte

- si pero yo misma vi cómo se estaban besando con shampoo

- akane por la que tú me has contado esa mujer es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para separarte de ranma

- akane sabía que su amiga tenía razón pera en pero era tan obstinada que no podía cree que ranma solo había sido una víctima, amiga sabes he pensado en ir a vivir por unos años donde mi tía que vive en Tokio

- pero amiga estas segura que te quieres ir, tienes que pensarlo muy bien porque si te equivocas la tú y ranma serán los únicos afectados yo de ti hablaría con tu prometido y le diría lo que siento por el

- tienes razón mañana mismo lo voy a confrontar y saldré de dudas-" ranma si tú me quisieras ni yo estaría dispuesta a enfrentar a todas tus otras prometidas con tal de ser tu única dueña"

* * *

Después de varias horas por dar vueltas por las calles de nerima ranma había llegado a la casa de la familia tendo se sorprendió mucho al ver a su madre con todo listos, para irse

- ranma tenemos que irnos a muestra casa aquí ya no tenemos que hacer en esta casa

- mama pero yo no quiero ir me sin arreglar las cosas con akane

- lo siento hijo pero es una orden y espero que tú me obedezcas- nodaka tenía en una de sus manos su catana

Ranma antes de ir se la escribió una carta akane confesándole todo lo que sentía por ella, ya que sabría si algún dia ella lo podría perdonar- kasumi por favor entrejale esta carta akane- él se despidió de soun, kasumi y de mala gana nabiki ya que siempre lo estaba fastidiando

- nodoka arrastra a su esposo que estaba con vertido en panda, por mas que genma lucha por no dejar la casa de su amigo suon no pudo ya que su esposa estaba muy decidida a marcharse de allí era tal su enojo que su fuerza se incrementó, toda la gente que estaba en la calle quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver que a aquella mujer arrastraba a un gran oso panda, durante todo el trayecto a si su casa nadie pronuncio ninguna palabra, después de una hora llegaron a su casa, era una casa muy pequeña en comparación con la casa de soun, ranma se encerró en su cuarto estaba muy deprimido era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba alejado de akane abrió la ventana de su cuarto y se puso a mirar la luna esa luna la cual era confidente de sus secretos de amor

* * *

Kasumi había dejado la carta para su hernma sobre la mesa, nabiki sabia que esa carta era de ranma para su hermana ella escribió una carta falsa inmutando la lertra de ranma" cuando leas esta carta te querrás ir muy lejos de aquí- hecho la carta que ranma le había escrito a su hermana a uno de sus bolsillos

Akane había llegado a su casa echo de menos a la tía nodoka pero la busco por todas partes pero no la encontró ni ella, genma ni a s prometido- ¿kasumi donde esta ranma?

- ellos se fueron a su casa mi padre tomo la decisión de que ellos no podían vivir más aquí

-porque mi padre haría algo así

-por tu decisión de romper tu compromiso con ranma además de que nabiki lo convenció de tomar esa decisión, pero ranma te dejo una carta la tiene nabiki

Akane subió a su cuarto la pobre estaba muy triste a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho a su prometido ella en lo más profundo de su corazón todavía lo amaba tomo el pequeño panda que el chico de la trenza le había regalado en navidad lo puso sobre su pecho y empezó a llorar

La malvada tenía entre sus manos una carta se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana con la intención de dársela" akane después de que leas esto vas a odiar a ranma te lo a seguro

Continuara

Como leyeron en este capítulo la alianza del mal triunfo sobre el amor que pasar con la pareja más famosa de nerima, akane se ira de nerima ranma se quedara sin hacer nada para recuperar a su prometida, que pasar con shampoo lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo

**Mahika hola amiga no sabes el gusto que me da a leer tus comentarios bueno nabiki logro su cometido separar a nuestros protagonistas pera tu y yo sabemos que muy en el fondo ellos se aman esperemos que puedan decirse cuanto se aman**

**Rondero001 gracias por tu comentario poro las cosas entre ranma y akane se pusieron pero todo acusa de shampoo y nabiki **

**The Darkness my Herat gracias por leer mi fic yo cuando estoy escribiendo no trato de leer fic ya que no me gusta copiarme de las ideas de los demás pero si te parece que ya lo habías leído en otra parte vez fue una coincidencia**

**Perdonen por demorar es que no tenía muy claras mis ideas pero tranquilos que yo tratare de catalizar no lo voy a dejarlo sin finalizar**

**Jennife gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado yo sé que nabiki se esta saliendo con la suya pero con el pasar de los capítulos las cosas van a cambiar**

**Eloina,morenozabala gracias pero yo sé que no soy muy bueno redactando a veces me cuesta mucho escribir mis ideas, gracias por leer este fic**

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes para mí, me animan a seguir esta historia y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

hikarus


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**No te vayas quédate a mi lado**

**capitulo 4**

**akane no te vayas**

Nabiki entro al cuarto de su hermana con la carta que ella había escribido con una gran maestría, pudo copiar la letra del chico de la trenza-,"akane cuando leas esta carta no te quedara ganas de volver a saber nada del tonto de mi excuñado"- akena perdóname por entrar de esta forma a tu cuarto pero ranma antes de ir se te dejo esta carta

- deja en la mesa de noche más tarde la leer- ella estaba muy triste ya que no pudo despedirse de ranma, no podía cree que sus tíos y su prometido se habían ido de su casa, ya estaba a acostumbrada a vivir junto a prometido

-yo sé que tu estas sufriendo mucho por la a usencia de ranma tal vez en esa carta te confeso lo que el siente por ti- la mediana de los tendo era experta en manipular a las personas, ella siempre lograba que los demás hicieran lo que ella quería- el pobrecito se veía muy triste cuando salió de esta casa, sabes el en el fondo de su corazón te ama

-akane se puso muy feliz al oír a la malvada de su hermana- tu crees que ranma todavía me ama

- claro hermanita si no porque se tomaría la molestia en escribir esta carta, yo de ti la leería y saldría de dudas, bueno te dejo para que puedas leerla en paz- salió del cuarto de su hermanita" me muero de ganas por ver la cara que pondrás a leer esa carta akane ya era hora de que sufrieras, por tu culpa mi padre siempre me rechazo, el solo quería estar contigo, cuando yo más lo necesitaba no estaba conmigo, nunca serás feliz con ningún hombre de eso me encargare yo"

Akane leyó lo estaba escrito en aquel papel, el costaba mucho trabajo pensar que ranma fuera tan cruel con sus palabra, pero no había duda esa letra tan fea solo la podía haber escribir su exprometido" mentiros tu sólo jugaste conmigo yo siempre supe que tu solo amabas a shampoo maldito insolente y todavía tienes el descaro de negarlo, ya no más, no voy a llorar más por ti, tu a partir de hoy moristeis para mi" cogió el pequeño ositos de felpa que ranma le había regalado en navidad y lo arrojó a la basura

nibikini estaba muy feliz ya que había conseguido que su hermana odiara a ranma, bajo a la cocina porque tenía algo de hambre- kasumi que hay para cenar

- aún no está lista la cena desde que se fue la tía nodoka tengo más trabajo pero descuida yo te avisaré cuando esté lista la cena, nabiki¿ porque fuiste tan grosera con ella?, no se merecía que tu fueras tan cruel con la tía nodoka , por culpa tuya ella se fue de esta casa- la mayor de las hijas de suon mirada con algo de tristeza a su hermana

- tu sí, siempre tienes que juzgarme, por lo que veo prefieres más a esa señora que tu propia hermana- nabiki salió muy disgustado de la cocina que no se dio de cuenta que se le había caído de su bolsillo la carta que había escrito ramna para su hermana akane

kasumi la recogió- espera nabiki se te cayó estos, hermana esta no es la carta que escribió ranma para nuestra hermana

nabiki le rapo ese papel de las manos de su hermana mayor- dame eso es mío y no te importa lo que está escrito en ella, porque no te pones a cocinar o a limpiar esta casa ya que está muy sucia- ella miraba a su hermana con gran desprecio no estaba dispuesta a que su hermana mayor arruinara sus planes

- hermana te desconozco últimamente estas actuado muy raro, tu no eras así donde quedó esa chica que a pesar de ser interesa siempre se preocupaba por nosotros, si mamá estuviera viva estaría muy triste al verte así te has llenado de mucha amargura desde hace mucho tiempo no te veo sonreír – su hermana la miraba a los ojos, ella deseaba que su hermana volviera hacer la misma chica que ere antes que discutiera con akane

- si nuestra madre estuviera viva nosotras seriamos más felices tu y yo, sabes que nuestro padre solo se interesó por akane el todo el tiempo estaba pendiente de ella, sabes con el pasar de los años entendí que lo que importa en este mundo es el dinero, con el dinero puedes tener el mundo en tus manos

- si pero ni todo el dinero del mundo compra la felicidad ni el amor, siento lastima de ti hermana te has vuelto una persona materialista, fría y si sentimientos

- si el amor, el amor no sirve para nada si no mira a nuestra hermana como sufre por el tonto de ramna , el amor solo te hace más débil, más bien ve te a consolarla que la pobre está destruida por la carta de ese mucha, por fin ella abrió los ojos y se dio de cuenta que el solo jugo con ella

* * *

ranma se encontraba muy triste en su habitación akane le hacía mucha falta a pesar de que él siempre estaba discutiendo con ella la extrañaba mucho no paraba de suspirar, tenía la esperanza de que la peliazul leyera su carta y que todo se solucionara, en su corazón todo era oscuridad, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos era como si estuviera en otro mundo, al escuchar la puerta volvió a la realidad

- era su madre quien hace tiempo estaba golpeando a su puerta, hijo te traje tu cena

- mamá no quiero comer nada solo quiero estar solo, por favor entiéndeme me siento muy mal- el pobre chico de la trenza estaba despechado, todo su mundo se había venido abajo

- por favor hijo solo escúchame yo sé que estas mal pero tengo muchas cosas que decirte yo quiero verte feliz al lado de akane- nodoka no se iba a dar por vencida ya que la felicidad de su hijo dependía de que la escuchara

- está bien mamá pasa – nodoka entro donde estaba su hijo al verlo así sus ojos rojos por haber llorado tanto ella sintió mucha tristeza en su corazón – ¿mama porque tuvimos que irnos de la casa de los tendo? – ranma quería una explicación por que a pesar de haber discutido con akane el no quería irse de la casa de los tendo

- bueno hijo todo fue culpa de nabiki ella trajo a esa mujer a la casa de akane, por culpa de ella tú y akane discutieron, además la muy insolente te ofendió a ti y a tu padre sabes yo tengo mi dignidad y por más que siento mucho aprecia y gratitud por akane, kasumi y el señor soun no iba aquedarme allí

Ranma sintió mucha rabia no podía cree que por culpa de nabiki su vida se había vuelto un infierno-mama tú crees que akane me pueda perdonar yo sé que está muy disgustada conmigo por el beso que le di a shampoo pero no fue mi culpa ella me tomo descuidado

- hijo mío solo te puedo decir que no te des por vencido lucha por tu amor, no le des el gusto a esa malvada nabiki , tú y akane merecen ser felices ya han sufrido demasiado todo porque ustedes dos son muy orgullosos

- tienes toda la razón mañana mismo iré a ver akane no pienso perder su amor, gracias mamá por darme fuerzas para poder seguir adelante sabes yo estaba sumido en una gran tristeza pero ya no mas no puedo seguir lamentándome

* * *

kasumi subido hasta el cuarto de su hermana las palabras de nabiki la había dejado muy preocupada hermana como estas

-kasumi quiero ir me de esta ciudad y olvidar que alguna vez conocí a ranma, ya llame a mi tía en Tokio y le dije que mañana me iría vivir con ella

- ¿estas segura que eso es lo que quieres?

- si ya no tengo nada que hacer en esta ciudad, sabes maldijo el día en que lo conocí, mi vida era mucho más fácil sin él, yo fui una ilusa al pensar que el sentía algo por mí- ella estaba dejándose llevar por la amargura y el dolor

- pero el si te quiere, el pobre salió muy triste de aquí, él no se quería ir fue obligado por tía nodoka hasta te escribió una nota para ti

- si tuvo la insolencia de escribir esto, lee tú mismo y sabrás como es el verdadero ranma , sabes el no vale ni una de las lágrimas que derramé por el, por mí que se quede con shampoo , ella es la única a quien el ama en esta carta lo deja muy claro solo jugo conmigo no soportaba la idea de que yo lo dejara quería estará con las dos al mismo tiempo, pero cuando la beso se dio de cuenta lo que sentía por ella

- kasumi leyó lo que decía la carta quedo muy impresionad al saber lo que estaba escrito en ella- no puede ser ranma no pudo escribir estas cosas tan terribles, yo sé que el insolente y a veces imprudente pero él no escribiría este tipo de cosas, el nunca haría nada que te hiciera sufrir de esta manera

- ya no quiero hablar más de, el mañana tengo que madrugar me voy en el primer tren que salga de nerima rumbo a tokio

- bueno hermana es tu decisión a aunque yo no esté de acuerdo con lo que piensa hacer respeto tu decisión y no haré nada para impedir que tú te vayas, te dejo para que puedas descansar

Kasumi bajo hasta la instancia donde se encontraba el teléfono quería llamar a nodoka e informarle que su hermana planeaba irse a vivir donde su tía en Tokio pero el teléfono de su casa estaba descompuesto y no podía ir hasta la casa de la familia saotome ya que era muy tarde

Nabiki estaba en su cuarto ella había descompuesto el teléfono no estaba dispuesta a que su hermana mayor dañara sus planes ya que le había costado mucho esfuerzo separar a ranma y a su hermana akane

* * *

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana y akane estaba lista para iniciar su viaje rumba a tokio- por favor hermana ciudad muy bien a muestro padre el pobre no se siente muy bien desde que se fue su amigo genma

- descuida hermana tu sabes que siempre estaré a su lado, pero hermana estas segura de lo que no te vas arrepentir con lo que piensas hacer, yo de ti primero hablaría con ramna- kasumi tenía la esperanza de que las cosas entre el chico de la trenza y su hermana se solucionarán

- bueno akane será mejor que nos vayamos ya sino vamos a llegar muy tarde, tu sabes que nuestra tía no le gusta que la hagan esperar además ya llego el taxi y nos está esperando

* * *

Diez minutos después llego ranma a la casa de, la familia tendo- ¡AKANEEE! Sal tenemos que hablar no pienso perder porque yo te amo y sé que fui un tonto al no haberte besado- por más que ranma gritaba el nombre de su amada ella no salía

Kasumi salió a la puerta de la casa- ranma dime la verdad tu escribiste esta carta

-el chico de la trenza no podía cree lo que estaba leyendo pues era todo lo contrario a lo que él había escrito- yo no escribe estas cosas aunque la letra se parece mucho a la mía, dime algo tú le entregaste en la carta de te di akane

- no ranma fue nabiki quien se la entrego

Ramna supo en ese momento lo que había pasado, su mamá le había dicho que nabiki tenía la culpa de lo malo que les había pasado a él y akene, pero él no lo creía, pero en ese momento no le quedaban dudas- dime kasumi donde esta akane la quiero ver tengo que contarle lo que siento por ella

- ranma mi hermana se acaba de ir a las estación de trenes ella se va a vivir con una hermana de mi madre que vive en Tokio

-¿ kasumi porque no me llamaste a noche?

Ranma y kasumi entraron a donde se encontraba el teléfono mira ranma es que el teléfono no sirve está descompuesto

Ranma se dio de cuenta que el cable de teléfono había sido cortado ello el confirmaba que nabiki era la culpable de todo su dolor- esa nabik,i si no llego a tiempo para detener akane me las pagara- ramna salió muy rápido de la casa de los tendo iba saltando a toda prisa por los tejados de nerima ya que él sabía que llegaría más rápido si saltando que tomando un taxi

Akane había llegado a la estación de trenes miraba por todas partes tenía la esperezan de que ranma la detuviera, pero por más que ella quisiera quedarse no podía ya que la decisión estaba tomada entro con su hermana hasta llegar a la bahía donde se abordaba el tren

- hermana que esperas el tren está a punto de salir y si tu no tomas lo vas a perder, acuérdate que lo haces para olvidarte del daño que te causo ranma, él se burló de ti, y en este momento debe estar muy feliz con shampoo

-tienes la razón yo no le importo a ranma, el estará mejor con shampoo -estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho a lo lejos la voz de ranma

-AKANEEE no te vayas quédate a mi lado yo te necesito

Continuar

Hola amigos como leyeron ranma se dio de cuenta que nabiki era la culpable de todo su dolor, esperemos que akane no aborde el tren, que pasar lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo

Jenefer tranquila ranma no dejara que akane se vaya sin antes hablar con el

Kikko gracias por tus comentarios

Maxhika hola amiga gracias por tus valiosos comentarios si ranma alfin comprendio que tiene que luchar por akane

Znta gracias por tus comentarios

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes para mí, me animan a seguir esta historia y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

hikarus


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**No te vayas quédate a mi lado**

**capítulo 5**

**La declaración**

Nabiki al ver que Ranma había sintió mucha ira ella no estaba dispuesta a perder todo lo que había conseguido- hermana será mejor que te apures el tren no tardara en partir- la mediana de los tendo estaba dispuesta a todo para que sus planes no se estropearan

Ramna como pudo corrió los mar rápido posible esta llegar esquivando a la gran multitud de gente ya que a esas hora la estación de trenes se encontraba repleta de personas donde con un gran esfuerzo llego a donde se encontraba akane- no quiero te vayas si antes escucharme, por favor dame solo un minuto, no te pido nada mas- el chico de la trenza miraba Akane con una mirada muy tierna, el, la amaba

- no quiero escucharte sabes ranma no quiero saber más de ti, en tu carta me dejaste muy claro que solo jugaste conmigo, que tu solo me querías para pasar un buen rato , pero que cuando Shampoo te besos supiste que ella tu futura esposa y la madre de tus hijos y que planeabas casarte con ella- la pobre peliazul en ese momento sentía mucha tristeza por más que ella quería contener sus la grimas no pudo- tu sabes si existiera una pastilla que me ayudara a olvidarte yo me la tomaría para no sentir más este dolor en mi corazón, intento no quererte a legándome de ti, intento no necesitarte, por eso quiero irme muy lejos para no tener que verte nunca mas

Nabiky estaba muy contenta pero disimulaba su alegría- vete donde tu amada Shampoo ve y cásate con ella y deja en paz a mi pobre hermana, vámonos Akane se te hace muy tarde para el tren esta por partir

Ranma veía con mucha rabia a la mediana de los Tendo- esa carta no la escribí yo, todo esta es culpa de Nabiki , no sé porque ella nos quiere separa, por favor créeme

Nabiki si como mentiras, también es mentira lo del beso que tú le diste a Shampoo , tu dime Ranma acoso yo invente eso

- Ranma se armó de valor apretó sus puños- akane tu sabes que yo no soy una perfecto, tengo muchas cosas que quiero decirte, sabes ya no soy aquel muchacho que solía ser , ya no más, no quiero y no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti yo, yo! TE AMO Akane Tendo¡ y tú eres mi única ranzón para vivir, perdone por haberte causado tanto daño con mi silencio pero ya no puedo negar lo que siento por ti, tu eres la única chica a quien yo amo y amere toda mi vida

- Nabiki no podía cree que Ranma le hubiera declarado su amor a su hermana ,pues el siempre negaba sus sentimientos, ella se llenó de mucha rabia sus ojos miraban a Ranma con mucha ira, su mirada era muy fría y penetrante, era como si con esa mirada lo quisiera matar- ¡ maldito! como te atreves a engañar a mi hermana con esa palabras lindas tú crees que mi hermana su va a tragar ese cuento, yo se como son los chico como tú, a mí no me puedes engañar, solo quieres jugar con mi hermanita ya te cansaste de estar con Shampoo a lo mejor ella ya se entregó a ti, hora bienes por mi hermana, Saotome tu eres un cerdo que solo piensa en pasarla bien con todas las chicas, porque no te vas a satisfacer tus deseos con tu amiguita Ukyo ella estaría muy feliz de pasar la noche contigo- la malvada Nabiki quería que su hermana pensara que Ranma era de lo peor, además yo vi como la besabas muy apasionadamente con Shampoo

- ¡cállate!, akane tu sabes que yo no soy esa clase de chico ,Akane tú sabes muy bien que yo soy muy tímido con las mujeres, además yo no estado con ninguna mujer, porque solo quiero estar contigo- ranma se acercó muy lentamente donde estaba la peliazul pero en medio de los dos se interpuso Nabiki

- ¿Ranma de verdad tú me amas?, dime no es mentira, dime que no es cierto lo que dice mi hermana- Akane tenía mucha confusión en su corazón por un parte amaba a Ranma pero las palabras de su hermana la hacían dudar-ella se acercó donde estaba el chico de la trenza lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo- mírame a los ojos y dime otra vez lo que sientes por mi

Ramna estaba por decirle cuanto la amaba pero por desgracia llegaron shmapoo y Ukyo las chicas habían visto como Ranma corrió por los tejados de Nerima con mucha prisa y sintieron curiosidad por saber a dónde se dirigía Ranma con tanta velozmente- "maldición que porque tenían que venir ellas hasta acá, siempre los problemas entre Akane y yo son culpas de esas dos"

- airen como puedes estar con ella después de la noche que pasamos juntos tu, después de estar conmigo tú me dijiste que yo sería la única mujer en tu vida- la chinita estaba dispuesta a todo para que Ranma fuera solo suyo

- Ranma en verdad pasaste la noche con ella, no te creo nada Shampoo, rancha no estaría contigo ya que él no es esa clase de chico, no es cierto Ranma- la chica de la espátula conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabia lo tímido que él era pera también sabía que la chinita usaría cualquier tipo de poción para Ranma callera a sus pies

- lo que pasa es que tu tener envidia de mi chica de la espátula saber que airen solo te ve como a una amiga en cambio a mi como a una mujer- las dos se estaban a punto de enfrascarse en una batalla por Ranma

-si ves hermana Ranma es todo un don juan, él nunca va a cambiar el solo quiere en adulzarte el oído con palabras lindas para que tu caigas a tus pies- a Nabiki le había caído como anillo al dedo la llegada de Ukyo y Shampo

- al pequeña de los Tendo bajo su mirada y muy lentamente se dirigió a hacia la puerta del tren, pero fue detenida por Ranma quien muy rápidamente la alzo entre sus brazos y ante la mirada atónita de toda la genta salió muy rápido de allí para luego saltar muy rápidamente por los techos de Nerima

-sueltan baka, no ves que no quiero estar contigo- Akane empezó a golpear a Ranma en el pecho pero Ranma no se detenía él quería estar muy lejos de Nabiki , de Shampoo y de Ukyo ya que deseaba estar a solas con Akane

* * *

-Nabiki estaba tan furiosa que les grito a Shampoo y a Ukyo-¡ Idiotas! ya dejen de pelar se, ustedes son unas inútiles no pudieron detener a mi hermana y al tonto de Ranma, ellos dos se deben estar besando, por su culpa mi hermana y mi excuñado se van a reconciliar, maldición, maldición-la mediana de los Tendo destilaba odio a su alrededor la gente que se encontraba en la estación estaba muy a asustada ya que su mirada era como la de una asesina ella salió de allí, solo podía pensar que iba hacer para separar a su hermana y al chico de la trenza

- ¿qué le pasa a la hermana de Akane? ese chica está actuando hoy muy extrañamente

-la hermana de la chica violenta estar muy loca lo mejor será dejar airen en paz yo no quiero ya tener nada que ver con esa loca, pero no pienso darme por vencida tarde o temprano airen estar conmigo

- si tienes razón, a mi pesar rancha ya tomo una decisión el ama Akane y nada lo hará cambiarsu forma de pensar, tú también deberías aceptar la decisión que ha tomado rancha o si no vas a terminar como Nabiki, además tú no estás sola mousse te ama

- si pero yo no amar a chico pato el ser solo un amigo

- yo sé que si lo amas y te preocupas mucho por el, yo de ti le daría una oportunidad y sería muy feliz a su lado, no lucharía por un chico que no te ama, sabes yo pienso ir me de vuelta a osaka ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- Ukyo al fin se había dado cuenta que Ranma solo amaba akane cuando se la llevo alzada en sus brazos, en ese momento las esperanzas que ella tenía se había acabado, ella quería lo mejor para su amigo rancha, por eso no iba a interferir más entre el chico de la trenza y Akane

La chinita- tú quieres que yo te deje el camino libre para que puedas conquistar a airen

- haya tú, has lo que quieras yo solo te estaba dando un consejo ,es tu decisión si lo tomas o no- Ukyo salió rumbo a su casa la y Shampoo solo quería en contar a Ranma ella no iba permitir que la chica violenta y su airen se reconciliaran

* * *

Ya había pasado unas horas Akane se había quedado dormida en los brazo de Ranma él estaba muy agotado, pero se sentía muy feliz porque estaba junto a su amor, entro a una vieja caña que había encontrado en uno de sus viajes era un lugar al cual le gustaba ir cuando tenía que entrenar, puso a su prometida sobre un futon como mucho cuidado para que ella no se fuera a despertar," te ves tan linda a si dormida pareces un angelito, a pesar de tu carácter tan explosivo yo te amo, yo sé que en el fondo ti hay una chica tierna, pero tu has tenido una vida muy dura tu mamá murió cuando tu eras muy pequeña y por eso eres así" le dio un beso eu la frente y la estaba por salir cuando de repente sintió que lo tomaban por el brazo

- Akane se había despertado ella no sabía dónde estaba- ¿Ranma dónde estamos?

- es una vieja cabaña que encontré en uno de mis viajes de entrenamiento, solo quería estar contigo, lejos de tu hermana Nabiki, no sé por qué, pero ella no quiere que tú y yo estemos juntos

- Ranma en verdad me amas o solo te quieres a provechar de mí, como dijo mi hermana Nabiki, tú sabes muy bien que no soy como tu amiguita Shampoo, así que no permitiré que te aproveches de mí

- tu crees que soy así, acaso tú me conoces muy bien yo nunca haría nada que tú no quieras, por lo que veo sigues siendo la misma chica, inmadura e insegura, marimacho y poco femenina

- sí y tú eres un cobarde baka, porque no me dejaste ir yo estaría mejor sola sin ti y no al lado tuyo, así ve te a donde tu amiguita Shampoo a ella si la besaste en cambio a mí no, es que le ves a esa resbalosa

- ya veo estas celosa

- yo celosa de ti si como no, de un baka tonto como tu

Pero al menos ella no están violenta como, y no me esta golpeado a todas hora y su comida no me envenena

Akane sintió mucha ira de su espalda saco su mazo estaba a punto de darle su buen castigo a Ranma pero antes que ella lo pudiera golpear el chico de la trenza sujeto la mano donde tenía el mazo y muy lentamente se fue acercando sus labios los de su prometida ella también a cerco los suyos a los de ranma, los dos se dieron tierno beso Akane dejo caer su mazo al piso con el pasar de los segundos aquel tierno beso se transformó en un beso apasionado un beso que ambos se querían dar hace mucho tiempo, pero que por una u otra razón nunca se pudieron dar, después de unos minutos por falta de aire los dos separan sus labios

El chico de la trenza estaba muy feliz ya que su primer beso con Akane había sido muy maravilloso, mejor de lo que él se había imaginado- perdóname por no haberte besado antes cuando tú estabas en la calles es que yo quería que mi primer beso contigo fuera algo especial para ti para mí, no quería que fuera un beso llevado por la rabia

- Ranma me siento muy feliz perdóname por ser tan orgullosa- ella le regalo una sonrisa,

Los ojos del Ranma se llenaron de un brillo muy especia el cual había desparecido cundo él y Akane habían discutido por culpa de Nabiki- no tengo nada que perdonarte tú y yo no tenemos la culpa de lo que paso, es que nos dejamos manipular por Nabiki

- tienes razón yo fui una tonta al pensar que mi hermana se interesaba por mí, no se qué le hice para que se portara hacia conmigo

- ya no pensemos más en ella, Akane quieres ser la novia de este baka, insensible- Ranma la veía con una mirada de gatito como queriéndole decir que no lo dejara solo que lo aceptara

- bueno déjame pensarlo- Akane tenía una pícara sonrisa en su rostro- ummm, bueno no lo sé es que

- Ranma está muy preocupado pensando que iba a ser rechazado por akane- pero ella acerco sus labios a los de Ranma y le dio otro beso, al poco tiempo se separaron

- ya te respondí te gusto mi respuesta- ella saco su lengua se la enseño a Ranma y salió del cuarto muy feliz

"Akane no sé qué te vi ,pero me tienes muy locamente enamorado de ti mi linda marimacho" en ese momento todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había en los corazones de del chico de la trenza y de la peliazul habían desaparecido, el amor había triunfado sobre el odio

* * *

Nabiki estaba caminado por las calles de Nerima cuando a los lejos vio a Ryoga que estaba perdido como siempre-hola p-chan, como esta hace mucho tiempo que no te veía

El chico del colmillo estaba muy molesto ya que a él no le gustaba que lo llamaran así- yo no soy p-cha a demás no sé dónde está ese cerdo- miro a la malvada Nabiki con de incertidumbre "será que ella sabe que soy p-chan no si ya lo supiera me hubiera sacado mucho dinero"

- si p-chan yo no soy tan estúpida como mi hermanita la muy tonta que no se da cuenta de nada además yo sé que te mueres por ella, sabes te voy a dar una información y no pienso cobrarte un solo yen

- no quiero saber nada de ti a lo mejor es una mentira porque tu no das nada gratis

- bueno haya tu si no me quieres cree, sabes yo creo que tu maldición ya te empezó a afectar eres igual de tonto que un cerdo, con razón mi hermana te ve solo como un amigo, o como una mascota sabes siento mucha lastima de ti p-chan mi hermana y tú nunca serán más que amigos

- !cállate no te quiero escuchar¡, vete y déjame en paz

- bueno p-chan haya tú, sabes mi hermana y Ranma en este momento se deben estar besando y a lo mejor Ranma ya se aprovechó de ella- Nabiki tenía en su rostro una malvada sonrisa, ella disfrutaba con el dolor de los demás era como una potente droga que la hacía sentir muy feliz

- por la mente del chico del colmillo se pasaba muchas imágenes de ranma y Akane desnudos, el apretó muy fuerte sus puños- maldito Ranma no te voy a perdonar que te hayas a provechado de mi linda Akane- su dolor era tan grande que de su cuerpo salía un aura negra y sus ojos se tornaron rojos

Tranquilo Rioga yo estoy contigo cálmate ya no malgastes tus fuerzas úsalas para pelear contra Ranma, sabes yo tengo un muy buen plan para separar a esos dos te dejo para que lo pienses

Nabiki salió muy contenta" aproveche su felicidad hermanita ya que no te va a durar mucho, no sabrán la sorpresa que les tendré prepara cuando lleguen a Nerima – de su boca salió un risa macabra

Continuara

Hola amigos gracias por sus comentarios, saben que para mí son muy importantes pero yo no puedo hacer que ranma y akane se comporten como en el anime, como mi buena amiga Maxhika me dijo que cada uno tiene su propio estilo o manera de ver la relación de ranma y akane, pues la mía es muy diferente ya que yo los veo como en el capítulo del templo de los hongos si por mi fuera todo el tiempo seria felices esa es mi esencia o mi estilo y no lo puedo ni quiero cambiar

Bueno el próximo capítulo quedo muy emocionante que estará planeando la malvada de Nabiki, será que Ryoga acepta el trato que le planteo la malvada de Nabiki lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo

**Znta thank you very much for your time**

**Akarli hola me da mucho gusto volver a leer tus comentarios perdóname por perder el rumbo de mi otro fic espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

**Maxhika amiga como sigues espero que te encuentres muy bien y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo sabes no pude hacer lo que te dije es que ya han sufrido mucho esos dos y yo queria que fueran muy felices amiga sigue a delante con tus fics tu sabes que a mi me gusta mucho leerlos yo te esperare todo el tiempo que tu necesites para escribirlos cuidate  
**

**Jrosass hola gracias por tu comentario me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi fic espero que te guste este capitulo**

saben que recibo todas sus quejas o sugerencias pero por favor que sean de una manera respetuosa,Gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

hikarus


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**No te vayas quédate a mi lado**

**Capítulo 6**

**Solo la verdad**

Ranma no podía creer que aquella chica que siempre le decía que era un baka y pervertido le hubiera aceptado ser su novia, le encanto la forma como se lo había dicho, él estaba recordando aquel momento mágico" yo nunca pensé que Akane fuera así de tierna yo siempre la considere como chita violenta y nada pero me equivoque"

-¿en qué piensa? lo miraba Akane como una gran sonrisa

- En que una chica una marimacho me robo el corazón- el chico jugaba con sus dedos ya que estaba un poco nervioso porque no sabía cómo racionaría su novia ante la propuesta le haría- que te parece si pasamos unos días lejos de tu hermana Nabiki y de la empalagosa de Shampoo

- pues no, acaso tú te quieres a provechar de mi, ni creas que soy como Shampoo que siempre se te esta insinuando

- yo sé que tú no eres esa clase de chicas, que no eres nada delicada y que no sabes cocinar- Ramna no estaba acostumbrado a tratar bien Akane y le había dicho lo primero que se le había ocurrido

Akane se disgusto mucho por las palabras de chico de la trenza- baka si me trajiste hasta aqui solo para insultarme será mejor que ya me vaya a mi casa, ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo baka ,insensible e inmaduro de siempre – ella estaba por salir de la caballa pero Ranma la detuvo

- no te vayas discúlpame, es que todo esta situacion es algo nueva para mí y no sé cómo tratar a una chica , pero sabe de una cosa si estoy muy seguro yo te quiero y no estoy dispuesto a perderte por culpa de tu hermana Nabiki , no sé porque ella está actuando de esa manera,según mi mamá fue tu hermana quien llevo a Shampoo hasta mi cuarto y que tambien por culpa de ella nosotros tuvimos que irnos de tu casa

- La hija menor de Soun apretó muy fuerte sus puños, a pesar que ella y su hermana no tenía una buena relacion por culpa de los malintencionados comentarios y por que siempre tomoba sus cosas sin permiso, a pesar de todo Akane quería mucho a su hermana nabiki y no entendía cuál era la causa del tanto rencor que sentía hacia ella

- Ranma miraba con algo de temor a la hija menor de soun, porque sabía muy bien que la chica reaccionaria con mucha ira al saber la verdad sobre p-chan- akane no quiero tener secretos contigo, es tengo algo muy grave que decirte, pero promete que cuando sepas la verdad tu no vas a dejar de ser mi novia - era tal el temor de Ranma que empezo a titubiar- es que, es que

- ¿Es que Ranma? Acaso tu hiciste algo malo con Shampoo, no me digas que tú y ella tuvieron relaciones- tanto eran los celos de Akane que estaba a punto de golpear a ranma

-Como crees, porque siempre tienes que pensar que entre ella y yo tiene que pasar algo, tú sabes que yo no siento nada por esa chica

-entonces fue con Ukyo

- No mucho menos ella es como una hermana para mí, escúchame yo solo quiero estar contigo, tonta marimacho yo pensé que tú me conocías mejor pero ya veo que no confías en mí, será mejor que dejemos las cosas así

Dime no me dejes así, Entonces qué es lo que me tienes que confesar! dímelo ya¡, me tienes muy intrigada, no me dejes así, está bien te prometo que no voy a dejar de ser tu novia

-Es que, que Ryoga es p-chan, el por mi culpa el cayo en uno de los estanque malditos de Yusenkyo, yo le prometí guardar el secreto, pero la solo idea de que tu malvada hermana pudiera darse cuenta de que mi amigo es aquel pequeño cerdo negro y que pudiera utilizar esa información para que tú y yo nos separemos me afecta mucho, sabes cuando estaba en mi cuarto solo podía pensar en ti me sentía y muy triste al estar lejos de ti

Akane está muy impactada por la noticia, creía que Ranma le está jugando una broma de mal gusto ,-que gracioso eres pero dime la verdad cual es el terrible secreto que tienes que contarme

- Ranma no podía creer lo que su novia fuera tan incrédula- Akane por qué crees que ryoga y p-chan no están juntos en un mismo sitio, además acuérdate de la marca que tenía en el estómago mi amigo era igual a la de tu mascota, pero tu pensante que lo había dibujado una misma persona en Ryoga y p-chan y cuando , el viejo, Shampoo , Ryoga fueron secuestrados por el mago sapo para ser convertidos en ranas, tú me dijiste qué si mi amigo también había caído en los tanques de Yusenkyo y yo te dije que no sabía, que él era muy torpe

Hora Akane sabia porque Ranma trababa tan mal al pobre p-chan y porque sentía tantos celos cuando estaba con ella sus brazos y cuando dormía junto a ella- porque no me dijiste verdad ese día, cuando yo te dije que si sabias algo de Ryoga y de p-chan, con razón cuando iba a bañar con el agua caliente p-chan el se tomó esa agua y tu estas muy nervioso al ver la tetera vacía y el pañuelo de Ryoga tirado en el suelo

- Si por que creia que tu te habias dado cuenta de que ryoga era p-chan y estaba a punto de confesarte la verdad pero no lo hice al darme de cuenta que tu no sabias nada

Akane salió muy disgustada de allí, se sentí muy traicionada por Ranma y Ryoga tenia unas ganas enormes de golpear al chico de la trenza, pero ella también sabía que su novio había sido sincera con ella, salio de la cabaña para tomar un decicion de lo que iba a hacer ya que ella amba a ramna pero no lo podia perdonar asi de facil

* * *

Nabiky está sentada en el parque, ella estaba esperando una respuesta de Ryoga, en su malvada mente tenía un plan de reserva si el chico de la pañoleta no aceptaba su propuesta, haría que su hermana se diera de cuenta que Ryoga y p-chan era uno solo, de todas maneras ella salía ganado porque conocía muy bien a su hermana y sabía que ella nunca perdonaría a Ranma por haberla engañado

Al poco tiempo llego Ryoga – ¿que gano yo si acepto tu propuesta?- él sabía que estaba haciendo un maltrato pero estaba muy desesperado la idea de que Akane y Ranma estuvieran juntos, esa idea le causaba mucho daño

-Bueno querido p-chan, yo te voy ayudar para tu puedas conquistar a mi hermana , sabes tú me caes mucho mejor que el tonto de Ranma, tu eres mucho más noble y más apuesto que tu amigo- ella estaba coqueteando con el muchacho- yo no sé qué le vio mi hermana en es chico- pero todo era mentira ya que Nabiky queria que su hermana no fuera feliz ni con ranma ningun con ningun otro chico

Ryoga se sentía muy incómodo con la actitud de la malvada Naviki- bueno ya déjame en tocarme y dime que quieres que yo haga por ti

-Bueno cariño no solo quiero que consigas la dirección de la casa de Ukyo

- Ryoga estaba muy extrañado que tenía ir hacer Nabiki en la casa de Ukyo, en qué forma se relacionaba ello con Ranma, muchas preguntas llegaron a su mente- bueno ¿pero que vas hacer en Osaka?

Quiero hacerle una visita al padre de tu amiga Ukyo ,sabes tenemos muchas cosas por platicar –" Ranma de esta no te vas a poder escapar te tendrás que casar con Ukyo de eso me voy a encargar , hermanita quiero ver tu cara cuando tu noviecito se case con su mejor amiga- de su boca Salió una risa macabra

Ryoga estaba muy asustado al ver la forma como se reía Nabiki por todo su cuerpo le recorría un sensación de escalofríos

- Espero que no me vallas a traicionar o si no te ira muy mal, tú no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz p-chan, tu sabes muy bien que puedo hacer que mi hermana te odie para siempre, espero tu fidelidad

Ryoga no podía hacer nada más que obedecer las exigencias de Nabiki, pero algo en su interior le decía que no estaba bien lo que iba hacer, su mente era un mar de dudas, Nabiki a acompaño a Ryoga hasta la puerta del restaurante de ukyo, ella sabía que el chico de la pañoleta era muy despistado y que se perdía con mucha facilidad- tuya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, también sabes lo que te pasara si me traicionas

Ryoga entro hasta el restaurante de su amiga mi entras tanto Naviki se quedó en la puerta escuchando lo que le iba a decir Ryoga a Ukyo ya que no confiaba mucho en el muchacho

- Ukyo miraba muy extrañada a Ryoga ya que el chico estaba actúan muy raro- te pasa algo, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí, tiene que ver con Akane y Ranma, por lo que veo tú ya te enteraste que mi amigo se le declaro a ella, él se la llevo muy lejos cargada en sus brazos

Ryoga sintió mucha ira apretó muy fuerte sus puños, el solo quería darle una buena paliza al chico de la trenza, entonces era cierto es maldito de Ranma rapto a mi amada Akane, sabes ukyo tengo que pedirte un favor me puedes dar la dirección de la casa de tu padre en Osaka

¿Pero para que quieres la dirección de mi casa? con lo desorientado que tú eres ni con la dirección llegarías, sabe sería mejor si tu y yo fueramos jumtos, así no te perderías por el canimo¿ pero para que quieres conocer a mi padre?

- maldita sea da me esa dirección, la necesito con mucha urgencia

Ukyo miraba muy extrañada a su amigo porque en todo el tiempo que lo había conocido el nunca había sido grosero con ella- Ryoga te desconozco yo nunca pensé que tu serias de esa clase de chicos, yo te consideraba como un amigo y nunca me esperaba esto de ti, será mejor que te vayas de mi casa

- perdóname Ukyo yo no sé porque actué así tal vez se porque Akane y Ranma están juntos, y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, sabes yo tenía la esperanza de que ella y yo algún día fuéramos novios

-Te entiendo yo también tenía una pequeña esperanza, pero bueno tu yo sabíamos que al final rancha y Akane terminaría juntos a pesar de que siempre se estaba ofendiendo, que te parece si salimos a dar un paseo y me platicas que es lo que piensas hacer en mi casa

-Bueno tienes razón tengo muchas cosa que contarte

Bueno solo déjame ir a cambiarme espérame aquí no tardó mucho en regresar, ukio subió a su cuarto, mientras tanto la malvada Naviki entaba al restaurante

- espero que no pienses en traicionarme tu sabes muy bien cual será tu castigo por tu deslealtad sabe muy bien que puedo convertir tu vidad en un infierno

- Ya no más me canse de que tu trates de manipularme ,le voy a contar a Ukyo toda la verdad, que tú quieres separar a tu hermana y a Ranma

- Yo sabía que no podía confiar en ti querido – p-chan por eso vine preparada- de su maleta saco una botella de agua,. Ryoga trato de escapar pero quedo arrinconado en una de las paredes del restaurante, la malvada Nabiki le hecho el agua de la botella sobre su cabeza y salió muy rápidamente del restaurante con p-chan en sus brazos-¡ cállate cerdo! será mejor que te ponga a dormir- de uno de sus bolsillos saco un frasco de cloroformo y lo impregno en un pañuelo y de esa manera puso a dormir a p-chan , lo dejo en el suelo mientras rápidamente saco la ropa y la maleta de Ryoga, de aquella mochila saco un pedazo de papel y escribió una nota en la cual le decía a Ukyo de la esperaba en la heladería ,que no se preocupara que él, le diría a una persona que lo acompañara hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la heladería, la malvada hermana de Akane hecho aquella nota por debajo de la puerta

Ella se llevó a p-chan muy lejos de allí, ya que espera de Ukyo saliera a buscar a Ryoga, para ella poder entrar a buscar la dirección del padre de la chica de la espátula

Ukyo al ver que su amigo no estaba allí sintió mucha ira al cree que el chico de la pañoleta la habia dejado plantada, pero vio la nota de Ryoga en el piso, así que salió a buscarlo porque tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo importante que tenía que decirle

Después de que pasaron unos minutos la malvada, Nabiki salió de donde estaba escondida de su bolsillo saco unas ganzúas para abrir la puerta del restaurante

Ukyo había olvidado algo en su casa así que se dirijo de nuevo hasta el restaurante

Continuara

Hola amigos como leyeron ranma le conto toda la verdad Akane que pasa con ellos, por otra parte la malvada de Nabiki no se cansa de hacer el mal que pasara ella podrá abrir la puerta antes de que llegue Ukio o por el contrario Ukyo la descubrirá eso y muchas cosas más las sabremos en el próximo capitulo

Nota

Significado de ganzúa para realizar su apertura de cerraduras sin llave. Su uso con fines delictivos

**Amigos gracias por sus comentarios ya que ellos me motivan a seguir escribiendo**

**Znta si tranquila que Nabiki va a pagar por todo el mal que ha hecho ella no va quedar si un castigo**

**Jrosass gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste este capitulo **

**Akarly hola amiga te prometo que nabiki se llevara una mala sorpresa eso lo veras en el próximo capitulo**

** Maxhika hola amiga por lo que leei en tu comentario te gusto mucho que ranma se hubiera robado akane delante de las demás prometidas de ranma y de la malvada naviki, bueno, gracias por tu ayuda ya que sin ella no sabria que hacer eres un gran sol  
**

Saben que recibo todas sus quejas o sugerencias pero por favor que sean de una manera respetuosa,Gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

hikarus


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

No te vayas quédate a mi lado

Capítulo 7

La reconciliación

Nabiki así todo lo posible para abrir la puerta de restaurante de panes japonés – maldición esta cerradura está muy dura- la mediana de las hijas de Soun maldecía su suerte porque ella sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, que porque en cualquier momento Ukio podría llegar

A lo lejos se encontraba Ukyo que no dejaba de pensar que era lo importante que tenía Ryoga por decirle, después de unos minutos no estaba lejos de su casa para fortuna de Nabiki la chica de la espátula es sumergida en sus pensamiento metió las manos en sus bolsillos y encontró lo que iba a buscar a su casa ella se fue rumbo a la heladería ya que tenía muchas ganas de platicar con ryoga

* * *

Akane salio de la pequeña cabaña ya que quería estar muy lejos de Ramna, ella sin darse cuenta se internó en lo profundo del bosque" como pudiste burlarte de mí, tú y tu amigo Ryoga me las van a pagar no te voy a perdonar así de fácil" ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado de cuenta que un gran oso la estaba acechando

El aquel terrible animal estaba a punto de atacar Akane ella no se podía mover ya que del susto quedo petrificada por fortuna aquel oso cajo muerto en el piso antes de haber atacado al peliazul

-¡Tonta que hubiera pasado si yo no te hubiera seguido! sigues siendo la mima niña estupida que yo conocía hace dos años- Ranma estaba muy molesto con su novia lo que más le había dolido era que ella su hubiera ido, dejándolo solo en aquella cabaña

-Baka

-Marimacho

-Fenómeno

-fea

-insensible, te odio

Ya veo tú me odias por lo que paso con Ryoga , pensé que tú me amabas pero me equivoque, yo quería ser sincero contigo no quería que entre nosotros hubieran más secretos, pero por lo que veo estamos destinados a estar separados, tu y yo nunca nos vamos a poder llevar bien- ranma estaba muy disgustado por la actitud de su novia estaba a punto de ir se de allí pero fue detenido por Akane

Espera no te vayas témenos que hablar, gracias por salvarme- akane abrazo muy fuertemente a su novio

No hay de que, tu sabes que yo por ti haría lo que fuera por que tu estuvieras bien, yo te amo pero por lo que veo tu solo jugaste conmigo, nunca me podrás perdonar, si yo sé que no te conté nada sobre la maldición de Ryoga pero fue porque él me pidió que guardara su secreto, sabes me duele mucho pensar que en este momento me estés odiando- el sentía mucho dolor en su corazón por la forma como Akane lo había tratado

Yo no te odio tú sabes muy bien que yo te amó como nunca he amado a nadie, lo que pasa es que estoy algo sentida contigo porque tú y Ryoga se burlaron de mi – Akane dejo de abrazar a ranma

-Akane yo lo sé, pero por favor disculpame tu sabes muy que me morir de celos cada vez que besabas a p-chan y que lo ponías sobre tu pecho y cuando dormías con él, no quiero que sigas disgustado conmigo, tu sabes que no fue mi intención causante éste dolor, dime que puedo hacer para que tú me perdones- Ranma miraba a su prometida, con algo de tristeza ya que estaba muy arrepentido por haberle ocultado tanto tiempo la verdad

Akane le regalo una gran sonríe, ella sabía que Ranma fue muy sincero al contarle la verdad, muy lentamente acercó sus labios a los de su prometido dándole un gran beso, unos minutos después se separando por falta de aire, -espero que no me ocultos más cosa, mi amado baka

Ranma quedó muy encantado por la forma que su novia lo había perdonado- quien iba a pensar que una chica violencia como tu fuera así de tierna conmigo, sabes con esos detalles me robaste el corazón, es por eso que yo nunca te voy a dejar ir de mi lado, porque que te amo con todo mi ser- él chico de la trenza estaba muy feliz, su vida había cambio mucho desde que conoció akane. en ese momento no le importaba nada más que estar con ella y darle todo su amor

-Bueno Ranma será mejor que regreso a Nerima tu mamá y mi hermana Kasumi deben estar preocupados por no nosotros, Akane tomó la mano de su prometido

-Sabes tienes la razón pero quiero que pases la noche en mi casa, mi mamá estaría muy feliz al verte, ella te quiere mucho y se sintió muy triste cuando nos fuimos de tu casa

Akane estaba muy feliz al estar al lado de Ranma, -sip- respondió la peliazul su rostros había una gran sonrisa. Pero su felicidad no iba a durar mucho porque la malvada Nabiki se encargaría de hacer la vida imposible

Ranma y Akane salieron rumbo a Nerima tomados de las manos, les esperaba un muy largo camino por recorrer,

* * *

Nabiki al fin había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado sus ojos se llamaron de una un brillo muy especial ya que podría proseguir con su malvado plan, la sola idea de que su hermana sufriera mucho dolor la hacía sentir muy feliz- mi quería hermanita quiero ver tu cara de tristeza al saber que tu amado noviecito se tenga que casar con Ukyo- ella sacó una hoja de uno de sus bolsillos y apuntó la dirección del padre de la chica de la espátula, ella dejo todo como estaba, salió con mucho sigilo cuidándose de no ser vista por nadie, cogió la maleta del chico de y a p- chan en la otra mano- hora tú me las vas a pagar mi querido Ryoga quiero ver la paliza que te va a dar mi hermana, tu y yo pudimos ser muy buenos socios , peor tu decidiste traicionarme

Nabiki ya hace varios minutos que había salido del restaurante de Ukyo se encontraba en un parque el cual se encontrar algo retirado de la Casa de la chica de la espátula, de una patada mandó a volar al pobre cerdo por el aire, escondió la maleta detrás de unos arbustos

"no tengo tiempo para estar cuidando de un cerdo, espero que te coma un animal salvaje, eso sería mucho mejor que la golpiza que mi hermana te daría si supiera la verdad, bueno nunca más espero verte, mañana me espera un gran día ya quiero conocer al padre de Ukyo él y yo tenemos muchas cosas que platicar" Nabiki salió rumbo a su casa ya que tenía que preparar muchas para su viaje

* * *

Ukyo estaba muy preocupada por Ryoga, pero ella sabía que el chico de la pañoleta era muy despistado, que siempre se perdí

-¿Quiere ordenar algo?- le dijo él mesero

-No gracias- Ukyo le respondió-mí amigo no llegó será mejor que me valla disculpe por no haber pedido nada

Una chica linda como tú no tiene que pedirme excusa, si quieres te puedo invitar un helado- le dijo el mesero el cual era un apuesto chico de ojos color miel y ojos claros

Ukyo se sonrojo al ver como ese chico tan apuesto la trataba - te agradezco mucho tu ofrecimiento, pero hoy no puedo aceptar ya que ando un poco ocupada- ella salió muy rápido de allí, en ese momento estaba algo disgustada porque Ryoga la había dejado plantada, pero le gustó mucho la forma como la había tratado aquel chico tan apuesto, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamiento que no se había dado de cuenta que había tomada otra camino.

Ella se asustado mucho a oír que algo se movía detrás de los arbusto sacó su gran espátula de la espalda y le dio un gran golpe al pobre p-chan el cual se estrelló contra el tronco de un árbol, la Ukyo recogí del suelo al pequeño cerdo, cuándo lo estaba buscando en contra la maleta de Ryoga la recogió del piso y se dirigió a su casa con p- chan en sus brazos

* * *

ya estaba a punto de anochecer, Ranma y Akane iban juntos tomados de las manos ya había llegado hasta la puerta de la casa de la familia Saotome estaba a punto de besarse pero fueron interrumpidos por Gemma que estaba convertido en panda, de su espalda sacó un cartel- que lindos se ven así juntitos, por lo que veo muy pronto tendremos una boda-, sacó otro cartel - sabes Akane mi hijo desde que nos fuimos de tu casa él se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a llorar como una pequeña niña, y el decia akane te amo y te extraño

Ranma estaba tan apenado por las carteles que había escrito su papá- no es cierto es mentira, ¡maldito viejo! me las vas apagar como te atreves a contarle esa cosa Akane- el muchacho y el panda se estaban peleando como ya era costumbre desde que ellos dos habían llegado de china

Akane empezó a reír ya que le causada mucha gracias ver como eso peleaba, parecían dos pequeños niños

Nodoka estaba muy preocupado por su hijo ya que él había salido muy temprano, y en todo el día no había sabido nada de él, al oir todo el alboroto que se escuchaba desde afuera ella sintió mucha curiosidades por saber de que se trataba, salió hasta la puerta sintió mucha felicidad al ver que su hijo había llegado con Akane- Gemma cariño deja ya de jugar con Ranma

El panda saco un cartel de su espada-yo no estoy jugando con el- en su cabeza tenía muchos chichones- saco otro cartel el cual decía- él es un mal hijo que no sabe respetar a su padre

Calle te viejo, todo estos es culpa tuya- le respondió Ramna

El panda sacó otro cartel- sabes Nodoka yo creo que Ranma se disgustó conmigo porque lo interrumpí cuando él estaba a punto de darle un beso Akane

Ramna y Akane se pusieron rojos como tomates por lo que había escrito el panda

-Akane no sabes el gusto que me da volverte a ver, sabes mi hijo te extraño mucho, el pobre muy triste al pensar que tú te habías a ir- le dijo Nodoka

-Si tía ya lo sé, sabes él y yo somos novios

Nodoka y Gemma abrieron sus ojos como platos al escuchar lo que Akane les había dicho ya que ellos habían perdido las esperanzas, de que algún día ellos pudieran dejar su orgullo, ese orgullo que muchas veces los había separado

-Bueno será mejor que entremos a la casa allí podremos platicar más cómodamente- dijo Nodoka ella se sentí muy feliz al saber que su hijo y Akane eran novios

* * *

Nabiki ya había llegado a su casa iba a subir a su cuartos pero fue detenida por su hermana Kasumi-¿dónde está Akane? mi tía llamó hace muchas horas para decirme que nuestra hermana no había llegado

-yo no sé dónde está Akane ,yo no soy su niñera, además Ranma la se la llevo cargada en sus brazos, saben no sería nada raro que nos trajera una sorpresa- en las palabras de Nabiki dejaba ver todo el odio que sentía por su hermana- además ella siempre fue tu hija preferida, ojala que nunca te decepcione,

-Nakibi como te atreves a hablar a si de tu hermana, tu sabes muy bien que ella no es así- Soun estaba muy enfado por el comentario de su hija

-Papá tu no conoces muy bien Akane, ella es una solapada Mentirosa y muy manipuladora con esa cara de niñita buena compra a todo el mundo, sabe no se te haga nada raro que te lleves una sorpresa bien desagradable

Soun no aguanto más los insultos que Nabiki profería en contra de Akane que le dio una buena cachetada

Nabiki vio a su padre con mucho rencor- te vas a arrepentir de haberme pegado, esto no se va a quedar así, te veré de rodillas pidiéndome perdón- ella salió a toda prisas hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llaves

-Que he hecho, no debí darle esa cachetada a tu hermana ella nunca me va a perdonar- los ojos de soun reflejaban una gran tristeza por lo que había sucedido

-Papa tú no tienes la culpa, sabes nabiki últimamente ha actuado muy extraño no sé qué es lo que le está pasando

Sonó el teléfono y Kasumi lo contesto era Nodoka que la llamaba para contarle que akane estaba en su casa, ellos quedaron más tranquilos al saber que la peliazul estaba en la casa se los Saotome

* * *

Ya eran las diez de la mañana, Nabiki hace varias horas había tomado el tren rumbo a Osaka

Nada impediría que ella llevará a cabo su perverso plan mucho menos ahora que su padre la había reprendió con esa cachetada- papá tú y akane me las van a pagar yo no descansare hasta que ustedes dos paguen por todo el dolor que me causaron-, el tren estaba punto de llegar a Osaka

* * *

ryoga despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza , él no sabía dónde estaba, pero al ver que Ukyo está dormida junto a él se sintió más seguro- despierta tengo algo muy importante que contarte

Ukyo muy lentamente abrió sus ojos – si dime que te paso por que estabas en ese sitio tan alejado al caso tú te perdiste

- sabes eso puede esperar ,escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir, ya que puede cambiar tu futuro , el de ranma y el de akane, Nabiki está muy trastornada solo quiere ver sufrir a su hermana menor , para ello se fue a para hablar con tu padre, para obligar a ranma que se case contigo

Ukyo estaba muy disgustada por lo que estaba escuchando cogió el teléfono para llamar a su padre, tenía la esperanza de que aún no hubiera llegado nabiki, a su casa, porque de lo contrario algo malo estaría por suceder ya que la mediana de los Tendo era experta en manipular a las personas, para que hicieran lo que ella les ordenara

* * *

Nabiki ya había llegado al restaurante del padre de ukio- mucho gusto usted no me conoce pero yo soy una amiga de su hija, será que me puede regalar unos minutos para platicar con usted ya que tengo algo muy importante que contarle es sobre ranma y su hija

Bueno- contesto el padre de Ukyo . El teléfono no dejaba de sonar

Continuara

Wooo esa Nabiki sí que es muy mala hará también odia a su padre, ella no descansar hasta su hermana sufra un gran dolor, que pasar ukyo pobra hablar con su padre o por lo contrario ella convencerá al padre de ukyo para hacer que el chico cumpla su compromiso eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo

Disculpen la demora en la actualización de este fic tuve una semana muy difícil y para completar se dañó el modem de mi casa hasta hoy tuve internet

**Jrossas hola como estas espero que te encuentres bien, sabes Nabiky no se detendrá ante nadie para logar su cometido, si ella es muy mala**

**Znta gracias por tu comentarios yo sé que soun no va aceptar que ranma no se case con otra que no se akane, pero nabiki hará que todo cambien ya lo veras en el próximo capitulo**

**Akarly por fortuna nuestros protagonistas pudieron solucionar sus problemas, sabes esa Nabiky hará todo lo posible para que su felicidad no dure mucho, pero ella se va a llevar una desagradable sorpresa te lo prometo**

**Maxhika hola mi querida amiga yo tampoco quisiera tener una enemiga como Nabiky la pobre está muy loca tienes toda la razón ella se merece lo peor, gracias por tu apoyo**

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes para mí, me animan a seguir esta historia y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**Serás solo mía**

Capitulo 8

**Una gran mentira**

El teléfono no dejaba de timbrar en el restaurante del papá de Ukyo- disculpa un minuto mientras contestó el teléfono, debe ser algo muy importante

Nabiki estaba algo preocupada, se empezó a sentir algo molesta pero ella lo sabía disimular muy bien, ella no estaba dispuesta a todo con tal su hermana sufriera, mucho dolor, por alguna extraña razón aquella ya llamada el causaba algo de intranquilidad,

El señor kounji tomó el teléfono y lo contestó, si, aja ya veo muy bien dentro de media hora le envío su pedido - el padres de Ukyo tomó un papel y empezó a notar unos datos

Nabiki se tranquilizó al ya que esa llamada no interferir en sus planes, ella ya tenía en su mente retorcida lo que le iba a contarle al padre de Ukyo, estaba segura que el después de escuchar todo lo que él iba a decir no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados

-Bueno mucha que tienes que platicar conmigo

-Mi nombre es Nabiki Tendo soy una gran amiga de su hija, la pobre está muy enamora de Ranma, pero el sólo juega con sus sentimientos - la hija mediana de Soun empezó a mentir - lo que más rabia me da es que mi amiga está embarazada, y Ranma no quiere responder por ese niño, sabes él se la pasa conquista otras a otras chicas y lo que más ira me da es que enamoro a mi pobre hermanita

El padre de Ukyo estaba muy molesto por lo que le había dicho Nabiki, el dio un fuerte golpe a una mesa- pero hace muy poco hable con ella y no me dijo nada de lo que tu acabas de decir- el señor kounji estaba muy confundido

-Yo sé que usted no me debe cree lo que le acabo de contar, pero sino fueraCierto yo no me hubiera tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá para contarle todo lo que le su cedió a mi amiga, ella una muy buena chica está dispuesta a criar sola a su pequeño hijo, sabe me dijo que no le contará nada a usted ya que no quería la noticias lo afectara

-voy a llamar a mi hija ella me va a oír esto no se puede quedar, ella me tiene que explicar todo- el señor kounji estaba a punto de llamar a su hija

Nabiki estaba en grandes problemas no podía permitir que el papá de Ukyo llamara a su hija- señor kounji no creo que sea muy buena idea ya que ella lo va a negar todo, es tanto el amor que él tiene a malvado de Ranma que está dispuesta a sacrificarse por él, ella le diría que son sólo amigos y que todo es mentira con tal de que usted este tranquilo, ella dejaría de ser mi amiga si se entera que yo el dije toda la verdad - la hija de Soun era una muy buena actriz

-Tienes toda la razón, tengo que ir personalmente a solucionar este problema, no voy permitir que el honor de mi familia se pisoteado por Gemma y su hijo, hare que ese mucha cumpla con su responsabilidad, él se tendrá que casar con mi hija por las buenas o por las malas mi nieto no puede crecer si un padre a su lado

-Pero quiero pedir un favor no le diga a mi amiga Ukyo que ya que ella nunca me lo perdonaría y yo no quiero perder su amistad- Nabiki su cabeza y miro así el suelo y puso una cara de tristeza, pero por dentro tenía mucha felicidad

-Tranquila esto va a quedar entre los dos, mi hija es muy afortunada en tener una muy buena amiga como tú, gracias por haber venido hasta Osaka y contarme todo lo que le sucedio a hija mañana mismo iré a Nerima

Nabiki se despido del padre de Ukyo y salió de allí con rumbo a su casa

"Hermana mañana mismo se acaba tu felicidad quiero tu cara cuando llegue a nuestra casa el padres de Ukyo para obligar a tu noviecito a que se case con su hija, ahora solo me tengo que en cargar de mi padre, tú también me la tienes que pagar"

* * *

Ukyo había salido de su casa ella estaba muy preocupada después de haber platicado con su padre, tenía que hablar con Akane ya que lo que se la relación de hija menor de Soun y de Ranma corría mucho peligro,

-¿Qué te dijo tu padre?- le dijo Ryoga al ver a su amiga tan preocupada

-Ryoga mi padre está muy molesto con Ranma y conmigo, me dijo que mañana vendría Nerima para concretar lo del compromiso que hace muchos años pactaron el padre de rancha y el mío - Ukyo todavía estaba enamora de su amigo Ranma lo que más quería en la vida era el chico de la trenza fuera su esposo, pero eso solamente era un hermoso sueño, ya que él nunca correspondería su amor

-¿Qué vas hacer?- dijo Ryoga mientras miraba a Ukyo - te vas a casar con el

-No sé qué voy hacer por eso tengo que platicar con Akane entre las encontraremos una solución para este gran problema, Ranma solamente me ve como una amiga o como una hermana, tu deberías estar muy feliz ya que tendrás el camino libre para enamora Akane

-No es así Akane ya eligió al hombre que ella ama y para desgracia no soy yo- Ryoga estaba muy triste al porque él sabía que la hija menor de Soun no lo amaba- sabes la vida te da nuevas oportunidades, Ukyo la paso muy bien cuándo estoy contigo

Ukyo se sonrojo por las palabras de Ryoga, los dos se dirigieron a toda prisa a la casa de Akane

* * *

Ranma se había despertado fue se fue al cuarto donde su novia había dormido, al abrí la puerta de esa habitación se preocupó mucho al ver que su novia no estaba allí bajo muy deprisa las escalera hasta llegar a la cocina- ¿mamá tu sabes donde esta Akane?

-Tranquilo hijo ella salió un momento a comprar unos ingredientes para prepárate un rico desayuno

La cara de preocupación que tenía se transformó en una cara de temor ya que la última vez que Akane le había cocinado el pobre la había pasado muy mal

-Hijo eres muy afortunado por tener una linda novia que cocine para ti, yo me retiro tengo que ir a entrena- Gemma estaba por salir de la casa cuando de repente le calló un balde de agua fría, Ranma cogió al panda por la espalda y lo entró de nuevo a su casa, a pesar que el panda hacia todo lo posible para evitarlo

-Tú te quedas aquí conmigo cobarde, no pienses que yo sólo me voy a comer la horrible comida que prepara Akane

El panda sacó un letrero de su espalda el cual decía- eso es crueldad con los animales, del su espalda sacó otro cartel- te voy a denunciar ante la sociedad protectora de animales

-Mira que miedo tengo si sigues molestando te voy a llevar al zoológico

-El panda miraba Ranma estaba a punto de atacarlo pero se detuvo, de su espalda sacó otro cartel- si yo quiero estar haya, no tendría que comer lo que prepara tu novia

-Si tantas ganas tienes de ir entonces vamos ya pero te advierto una cosa te voy a dejar en la jaula de los leonés, ellos se darán un gran festín contigo

-El pobre panda empezó a temblar miro a Ranma a los ojos y uso la técnica del tigre caído, después de su espalda sacó muchos carteles- perdóname, perdóname, ya no quiero ir, prefiero quedarme aquí, la comida de Akane es deliciosas

-Sabía que ibas a cambiar de opinión yo sabia de que tu yo podriamos llegar a un acuerdo depues de todo no eres tan malo viejo

De los ojos del panda salian muchas la grimas ya que solo imaginar que tenia que comer la comida que preparaba akane le causaba un gran dolor en su estomago

" que hijo tan malo tengo, como me castigo asi de esa manera ya vera algun dia me las va a pagar, si es que quedo vivo despue de provar el veneno que prepara Akane"

* * *

Akane estaba por dirigirse a la casa de los Saotome cuando fue de tenida por Shampoo, la chinita, no dejaba de mirarla mal

-Aieren ser sólo mío, no permitiré que chica violenta se quedé con él, yo ser más linda que tú además mi comida gustarle más a Ranma

-Si pero Ranma me escogió entre todas sus prometidas para que yo fuera su novia y dentro de algunos años el será mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos

Las palabra de Akane le causaba un gran dolor a Shampoo! cállate maldita yo nunca permitiré que tu ni nadie me quite lo que es mío, quien sabes que truco sucio uso para que él se enamorar de una chica simple, anda linda y violencia como tu

Akane apretó muy fuerte sus puños, yo no soy como tú que usas trajes diminutos para seducirlo, el me ama tal como soy, ni tu ni nadie lo puede evitar

Shampoo no aguanto más de su espalda sacó sus chuis y estaba a punto de atacar Akane pero cuando lo iba hacer fue detenida por la gran espátula de Ukyo

-No voy a permitir que lastimes Akane- dijo Ukyo mientras sacaba su espátula del suelo

-Yo retirarme pero las cosas no se van aquedar así, tu y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar, Shampoo salió muy enojada de allí

-Akane estas bien- le dijo ryoga

Akane le dio una gran cachetada al pobre Ryoga- cómo pudiste engañarme de esa manera, yo que te consideraba como un buen amigo, tú te burlaste de mi p-chan, agradece que no tenga mucho tiempo sino te daría tu merecido

-¿Cómo supiste que yo soy p-chan?- Ryoga estaba muy desilusionado ya que Akane sabía toda la verdad

-Ramna me dijo toda la verdad

Ukyo había quedado muy impresionada ya que no podía creer que Ranma había tenido el valor de decirle la verdad Akane, ella no le iba a decir que sabía la verdad sobre la maldición de Ryoga ya que no la escucharia y lo que tenia que deceirle era algo muy importante

Ryoga salió de allí muy molesto él quería darle una gran paliza a Ranma, tenía tanto rencor en su corazón, aunque ya se había hecho la idea de que Akane nunca sería más que su amiga, saber que por culpa del chico de la trenza él iba a perder la amistad de la hija menor de Soun fue la gota que había rebosado el vaso

" Ranma no sabes cuánto te odio maldito, tú me las vas a pagar por todo el dolor que llevo en mi corazón" te odio Saotome te odioooo- Ryoga salió de allí muy disgustado, de sus ojos salían muchas lágrimas

Akane estaba a punto de salir detrás de Ryoga aunque el, la había engañado, sentía mucha lástima al verlo así

-Akane no te vayas tu y yo tenemos que platicar es algo muy importante de ello depende que tú y Ranma sigan siendo novios-el dijo Ukio mientras la cojio por el brazo para que no se fuera de tras de Ryoga

* * *

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo debes que Akane salió a compra todo lo que necesita para preparar el desayuno, Ranma se empezó a preocupar mucho, salió de su casa a toda prisa, por su cabeza pasaba imágenes muy terribles de Akane siendo lástima por Shampoo, aunque el chico de la trenza sabía que su novia no era muy mala a la hora de pelear ella no era una digna rival para la Chinita y además ella usaba trucos sucio a la hora pelear

" Akane espero que te encuentres bien no me perdonaría si algo malo te llegará a pasar"

Por alguna extraña razón Ryoga no se había extraviado al ver a Ranma que estaba en la calle sintió mucha ira ya que él era el causante de todo su dolor- Saotome cómo pudiste contarle Akane toda la verdad acerca de mi maldición, el chico del colmillo empezó atacar al chico de la trenza con todas sus fuerzas, le dio un gran golpe en la cara a su amigo,- atácame cobarde acaso yo soy muy poca cosa como para que tu pelees conmigo

Ranma se quedó allí parado recibiendo todos los golpes que le daba Ryoga, el chico del colmillo no lo siguió golpeando al ver que Saotome no lo atacaba ni tampoco se defendía

-Perdóname Ryoga por haber guardado tu secreto por más tiempo, es que no podía seguir engañando Akane, por alguna extraña razón Nabiki nos quiere separar y ella sería capaz de demostrarle Akane que tú eres p-chan, perdonarme no te quería hacer sufrir

Ryoga no podía creer lo que él estaba escuchando, ya que el Ranma que él conocía era una chico muy orgulloso que nunca se disculpaba con nadie. Él quería contarle los malvados planes que tenía planeado Nabiki pero él le había prometido a su amiga Ukyo que no le diría nada

- veo que eres sincero con tus palabras te perdono Ranma, espero que tú y Akane sean muy felices, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí en Nerima, espero que tu no hagas sufrir a mi amiga o sino yo te daré una buena golpiza

-Cuídate mucho amigo Ryoga espero que algún día encuentres a una chica que te amé- Ranma le dio un gran abrazo a su amigo, al poco tiempo el chico del colmillos se fue de allí

Ranma aún seguí muy desperado por la suerte de su novia, se fue a buscar hasta el café gato ya que quería dejar las cosas claras con Shampoo

Continuara

Esa nabiki sé que es muy mala y muy manipuladora wooo nunca se va a cansar de hacerle la vida imposible a su pobre hermana las cosas para Ranma y Akane se van a poner más difíciles pero en el próximo capitulo no será así no les puedo decir mucho

**Jrosass gracias amiga por tu valiosa opinión si nabiki es muy malvada y manipuladora sabes no quisiera tener una enemiga como ella, jajaja, sabes me siento muy feliz al saber que te gusta este fic**

**Akarly gracias amiga por tus comentarios si soy un poco malvado con ustedes pero eso es lo que les gusta de este fic sabes todavía les queda una prueba muy difícil que superar pero esperemos que esta historia tenga un final feliz**

**Maxhika gracias mi querida amiga por tu apoyo es que este chico no tan chico sigue escribiendo espero que te hayas podido relajarte después de esos pesados días de trabajo, tu sabes que yo y tus lectores te vamos a esperar el tiempo que tu necesites para que actualices tus fics, sabes a mí me gusta mucho Ranma enamorado por favor continúalo hasta que no tengas más ideas no te dejes afectar por los malos comentarios tu sabes que cuentas conmigo y con todo mi apoyo gracias x ser así conmigo , gracias por tu abrazo lo recibi con mucho cariño cuidate**

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes y a los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

hikarus


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**no te vayas quedate a mi lado**

Capítulo 9

Una pelea por amor

Después de unos minutos de caminar por las calles de Nerima Ranma había llegado hasta el café gato él estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ser libre del compromiso que tenía con Shampoo, ya que desde el principio sólo le había traído grandes problemas, además sabía que la Chinita nunca lo dejaría ser feliz con su amada Akane

El chico de la trenza entró al restaurante de la bisabuela de Shampoo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer

Airen has venido por mí, que feliz me siento de que tu estés aquí- Shampoo no dejaba de abrazar al hijo de Genma- tú no sabes cuándo te amo Ranma, hasta estaría dispuesta a perdonarte por haberte ido con la chica violenta

-Yerno por lo que veo viniste a cumplir con el compromiso que tú tienes con mi bisnieta, al fin te diste cuenta que ella es la mujer indicada para ti

Ranma no pudo soportar más la actitud empalagosa de Shampoo como pudo se zafo de su abrazo- no he viendo a eso, vengo en búsqueda de Mousse él y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar

-Mousse no estar acá el salió de viaje a china, además Shampoo sólo querer a airein yo ser mejor que chica violenta, ella no te merece

-Si yerno si tú quieres ser normal de nuevo tienes que casarte con mi nieta, yo te prometo que si cumples con tu compromiso yo misma te llevaré a donde se encuentra el matinal del hombre ahogado

Ranma sólo quería estar con Akane, a pesar que al principio era más importante para el hallar la cura para su maldición, pero con el pasar del tiempo ello quedó atrás, el amor que el sentía por Akane era lo más importante en su vida, el chico de la trenza estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio de cuenta que Shampoo estaba a punto de robarle un beso

Cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del restaurante era Mousse que había llegado de China,el chico pato abrió sus ojos como platos al ver Shampoo besaba apasionadamente a ranma

-¡Maldito infeliz! te voy a matar nunca más te voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima a mi amada Shampoo

-Vete de aquí no entiendes que sólo amar a Ranma- la Chinita acariciaba el rostro del chico de la trenza

Ranma ya sabía qué hacer para que Mousse aceptara pelear con el así que le siguió el juego a Shampoo

"Ranma piensa en Akane, tu sabes que haces esto para que está loca te deje en paz, sólo espero que ella no se entere de lo que vas hacer o nunca te va a perdonar"

Ranma miraba para todos lados ya que no quería que nadie lo viera- shampoo fui un tonto como no me di de cuenta que tú eres muy linda, yo no sé cómo te pude rechazar tantas veces, tus ojos son muy bellos y tus labios besan delicioso, te quiero mi linda shampoo

Ranma no podía cree que fuera tan buen actor y que shampoo le hubiera creído todas las mentiras que él le había, dicho por fortuna Nabiki todavía se encontrar muy lejos porque de lo contrario la mediana de las hijas Soun, lo habría grabado todo y de esa manera hubiera conseguido su objetivo de separar a su hermana su lado y por suerte akane no había llegado al café gato

Shampoo se sonrojo por lo que había dicho ranma, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido- ranma yo sabía que tú me querrías y que me amabas, por fin saliste del embrujo que te tenía la chica violenta

Cologne estaba extrañada por la forma tan cariñosa como ranma trataba a su nieta, pero ella quería que la Chinita fuera feliz con el hombre que ella amaba,- será mejor que prepare todo lo necesario para la boda entre el yerno y mi nieta

Ranma por primera vez estaba muy a asustado ya que él no se quería casar con shampoo, lo único que busca era darle celos a Mousse, el ya no se podía echarse para atrás tenía la esperanza de que Mousse lo retara a un duelo ya que, si el retaba al chico de los lente Cologne y shampoo haría hasta lo imposible para que el chico pato no ganará, Ranma empezó acarició suavemente el rostro la Chinita

Mousse no aguanto al ver como ranma coqueteaba con shampoo su aura empezó hacerse visible- Saotome lo reto a un duelo el ganador será con quien se con Shampoo, no se puede negar a pelear conmigo ya que está escrito en el libro de las leyes de la supremacía femenina

-Es cierto yerno tú tienes que pelear con él, por el derecho de ser el esposo de mi bisnieta ,es así como las mujeres de la tribu escogemos a los hombres más fuertes para que se casen con nosotras, así aseguramos que nuestra hijas sean excelentes guerreras

-Airen ser más fuerte que tú, él siempre te gana- decía shampoo mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a ranma

-Pobre akane ella no se merece, tener a un chico como tú de prometido, ella merece que de verdad la ame y que no juegue con sus sentimientos, a un hombre de verdad no a un fenómeno como usted, ella estaría mejor con Ryoga, el si la ama de verdad y no como usted que sólo juega con sus sentimientos

Ranma sentí mucha ira en su interior, las palabras que había dicho el causaron un gran dolor su corazón, él quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que él amaba akane y lo que estaba haciendo era para librarse de shampoo, miró con una mirada asesina y apretando muy fuertemente sus puños

¡Cállate¡ " Ranma no puedes echar todo a perder, no ahora que estas a punto de cumplir tu objetivo, tienes que seguir con tu actuación"

Cologne y shampoo estaba sorprendidas al ver como ranma había relacionado por las palabras de Mousse

-Airen tu todavía amar a la chica violenta- los ojos de shampoo salían unas pequeñas lágrimas

"Ranma piensa algo, no te puedes quedar callado"- no sólo te amo a ti finalmente me di de cuenta que sólo te quiero a ti- Ranma limpio las lágrimas de los ojos de Shampoo,

-¡Vasta de tantos arrumacos ¡ya es hora de pelear te espero en el lote baldío, te arrepentirás de a ver besado a mi amada shampoo, con tu sangre limpiare todo el dolor que me causó

* * *

-Akane tu hermana fue a y Osaka y le dijo muchas mentiras a mi padre él está muy molesto me dijo que mañana vendría a Nerima para hablar con el papá de Rancha para que el cumpliera su palabra, el mi padre no estará tranquilo hasta verme casada con rancha

Akane se puso muy mal al oír aquella noticia era como si un balde, de agua fría le callera encima, no podía creé su mala suerte era como si el destino no quisiera que ranma y ella fueran felices siempre habían algo que se interponía en su relación

- no podemos permitir que tú te cases con ranma, él no te ama, solo ama a mí, tú me vas ayudar,¿ no es cierto?

Ukyo se quedó callada no sabía que decirle en ese momento, sus silencio era como un cuchillo que se clavaba en su corazón,

* * *

Ranma y Mousse se ya se encontraban en aquel campo baldío una gran pelea está a punto de comenzar

-Por favor Shampoo quieres no que interfieras en esta pelea, este asunto es entre mousse y yo no quiero que salgas lastimada- la chinita siempre hacia que el chico de los lentes perdiera las peleas

Mousse le lanzo sus cadenas muy ágilmente Ranma las esquivo, él no podía perder tan fácilmente ya que shampoo y Cologne se darían de cuenta que aquella batalla era una farsa, el chico de la trenza lo empezó atacar con el truco de las castañas calientes pero el chico pato se movía muy ágilmente esquivando todos los golpes del chico de la trenza,

-Por lo que veo has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que peleamos, pero ni así me podrás vencer yo el gran ranma saotome experto en el combate estilo libre, yo nunca he perdido ninguna pelea y quiero que sepas que si no me derrotas yo seré el esposo de shampoo

Yo nunca voy a permitir que tú me la quites, Mousse se acercó con una gran velocidad a donde estaba Ranma de uno de sus mangas saco una gran espada con la cual empezó atacar al hijo de Genma a duras penas el chico de la trenza podía evadir los ataques, con su puño derecho le dio un gran golpe en la cara a Mousse pero no se dio de cuenta que aquella espada lo había cordato en su una de sus piernas

Mousse al ver que Ranma estaba herido lo empezó atacar con más furia de la pierna de ranma salía mucha sangre el chico de la trenza no se podía mover muy rápido , el chico de los lentes estaba por darle otro golpe con su espada pero el hijo de Genma de tuvo ese ataque con sus manos , mousse quedo sin guardia ranma aprovecho esto para darle un fuerte golpe con su pierna que no estaba herida fue tan fuerte el golpe que lo lanzo por los aires, el chico de la trenza tomo la espada y la lanzo muy lejos

-Muéstrame lo que tienes tu sin tus trucos no eres nada, pelea limpio si de verdad amas a Shampoo pelea como un hombre sin armas o es que tú no eres tan hombre

Está bien Saotome es hora de pelear en serio te vas arrepentir de haber me pedido eso- mousse se quitó su largo traje chino quedo en pantalones y con una camisa

Mousses comenzó atacar como mucha furia a Ranma le propino muchos golpes , el chico de la trenza estaba muy mal herido- maldición Mousse ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos- el orgullo de peleador de, el hijo de Genma estaba siendo pisoteado ,él no se iba a dar fácilmente por vencido, el chico de los lentes no de daba un minuto de descanso el chico de la trenza estaba caminado en forma de espiral , el chico pato no se había dado de cuenta que había caído en el dragón volador pero justo antes de dar el último golpe Ranma sintió una fuerte punzada en uno de sus brazos

Cologne se sorprendió al ver lo que había pasado- yerno ten mucho cuidado esa técnica que Mousse está usando es muy peligrosa

-¿Por qué decir eso bisabuela?- le dijo Shampoo, ella estaba muy preocupada por Ranma

-Nieta esa técnica se llama el cisme sangriento, es una técnica de acupuntura, se aplica dando pequeños golpes en los nervios del oponente lo deja indefenso, eso no es lo peor el último golpe es mortal detiene el corazón del oponente

Shampoo tenía muchas ganas de ir ayudar a Ranma pero ella podía hacerlo ya que ella le había prometido al chico de la trenza que no intervendría en la pelea, pero también estaba preocupada por Mousse un sentimiento que estaba dormido en su corazón había despertado

-tres golpes más y tu morirás así yo y Shampoo podremos ser felices, debes estar sintiendo un fuerte dolor, te di una punzada en uno de los nervios de tu brazo izquierdo ya no lo podrás mover Saotome te vas arrepentir de haberme subestimado,

Ranma no podía soportal el intenso dolor que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, era tan fuerte su dolor que no lo podía mover, el chico de la trenza acumula toda su energía en su mano derecha, Mousse siguió atacándolo con mucha más furia, el hijo de Genma trataba de tener más cuidado con los ataques del chico pato, ranma soltó toda su energía que había acumulado en su mano derecha, pero antes de hacerlo recibió dos punzadas más en cada una de sus piernas, el chico pato salió despedido por los aires por la fuerza de aquella energía se estrelló contra un muro que cercaba el campo baldío haciendo que aquella pared se abriera un cráter en , el chico de la trenza no se podía mantener de pie de las pulsadas que Mousse le había propinado salía sangre, el chico pato también estaba muy mal herido sus ropas estaban hechas trizas

Shampoo cerró sus ojos al ver como mousse salió despedido por aquella bola de energía, la chinita iba salir a ayudar al chico pato pero fue detenida por su bisabuela

Mousse se novia con mucha dificultad, poco a poco se acercó a donde ranma yacía tirado en el piso estaba, el chico de los lentes le había dado otra pulsada en el brazo derecho

-Saotome prepárate para morir te voy a dar el golpe final, di tus últimas palabras

Ranma cerro sus ojos " akane te amo perdona por dejarte sola, fue mala idea enfrentarme a Mousse solo quería que Shampoo nunca más te volviera a lastimar, haciendo que ella dejara de ser mi prometida"

Hasta nunca Saotome- Mousse estaba a punto de darle el golpe final al indefenso chico de la trenza pero fue detenido por Cologne - tú ya ganaste y serás el esposo de shampoo deja en paz al Ranma el no merece morir

-Ranma no te mueras yo soy una tonta siempre negué lo que sentía por mousse, pero al ver como tu pealabas con el me hizo darme cuenta de mi error, espero que tú y akane sean muy felices,- shampoo le dio un beso en mejilla y salió de allí

-Ranma tu pensaste que podías engañarme tan fácilmente yo siempre supe lo que tú estabas planeando, tanto amas akane que estuviste a punto de perder la vida para que tu compromiso con mi bisnieta quedara anulado pero yo te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad, peleaste con todas tus fuerzas y eso es de admiración - Cologne un golpe en un punto vital que hizo que los efectos del cisne sangriento se detuvieran- dentro de muy poco tiempo volverás a sentir tus piernas y tus brazos

-Mousse tonto no tenías que pelear así de esa manera, nunca me hubiera perdonado si tú te hubieras muerto, le dio un beso en la boca, el chico pato callo rendido al suelo estaba muy mal herido ya que le bola de energía que le había lanzado ranma le había causado un gran daño la chinita, ella lo mojo haciendo que el chico de los lentes se convirtiera en un pato, ella y su bisabuela salieron de allí rumbo al café gato

* * *

Akane había terminado de platicar con Ukyo, la chica de la espátula le hizo prometer a la hija menor de Soun que no le diría nada de lo que las dos habían hablado a Ranma, Akane sabía que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar, sentido un fuerte dolor en su pecho camino por unos minutos no sabía porque ella había tomado ese camino, era como si una fuerza extraña la guiara hasta ese campo baldío, se entristeció mucho al ver a su novio allí tirado

¿Ranma que fue lo que te paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Ranma la miro a los ojos- Akane por fin podremos ser felices ya nunca más Shampoo nos va a volver a molestar

-¡Baka¡,!baka¡ por que no tenías que hacerlo tú sabes que si algo malo te pasa yo estaría muy triste porque yo te amo Akane- en ese momento comenzó a llover Ranma se convirtió en la chica pelirroja ,Akane cargo a Ranko sobre su espalda ella se dirigió a donde la clínica del doctor Tofu

* * *

Nabiki ya había llegado a su casa estaba por llevar acabo el segundo paso de su plan

Genma y Soun estaba muy felices ya que la noticia de que sus hijos se eran novios les hacía tener muchas esperanzas de que algún sus familias serian una sola

- papa me puedes perdonar yo sé que me porte muy mal anoche, nunca debía hablar a si de esa manera de mi hermana,-ella era muy buena mintiendo

-Si hija yo también te quiero pedir excusas ya que nunca debí haberte dado esa cachetada

-No hay que, tenemos que celebrar que Akane y Ranma son novios

-Si hija tienes razón tu hermana y Ranma dentro de muy poco serán esposos

"si como no te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando veas al padre de Ukyo acá en esta casa, reclamando el derecho de su hija a casarse con Ranma yo me voy a encargar de que tu no puedas reclamar nada"

Nabiki salió a la cocina por unas botellas de sake ya que ella quería que su padre y Genma se emborracharan para que Soun pudieran firmar un papel que en el cual hacia constar que si Ranma no se casaba con Ukyo el padre de la chica de la espátula seria el dueño de la casa Tendo, la mediana de las hijas de Soun llego hasta donde estaba su padre y el señor Saotome jugando shogi - papa toma te traje un poco de sake para que tú y tío Genma celebren-, los dos empezaron a beber

* * *

Hace algunos minutos había llegado al hospital estaba esperando que el doctor tofu saliera de revisar a su novio

Doctor tofu como esta Ranma – Akane estaba muy preocupada

-Ranma tiene mucha suerte de aun seguir vivo a él le aplicaron una terrible técnica china que es conocida como el cisne sangriento esta técnica paraliza los nervios de sus piernas y sus brazos, pero el ya recibió el antídoto, solo está un poco lastimado pero mañana va a estar bien

Gracias doctor Tofu ¿será que me puedo quedar con el esta noche?

No Akane por desgracia tienes que ir te a tu casa, las visitas ya se terminaron, pero descuida yo cuidare muy bien de Ranma

Akane no tuvo más remedio que ir se a la casa de su tía Nodoka ella tenía que decirle todo lo que le había pasado a Ranma y lo que le había dicho Ukyo

* * *

En la casa de los Tendo Soun y Genma estaba algo tomado pero no mucho

-Papa será que me puedes firmar este papel es de una autorización para salir de excurcion

-Claro hija- Soun le firmo el papel, él no sabía lo que estaba firmando ni siquiera lo leyó, Nabiki estaba muy feliz ya que sus planes estaban saliendo a las mil maravillas,- gracias papa yo te quiero mucho ya has tomado mucho creo que es hora de que tú y tío Genma se vayan a dormir

-Gracias hija yo también te quiero espero que me hayas perdonado

-Descuida papa ya todo quedo olvidado

Soun y su amigo se dirigieron a dormir, Nabiki estaba muy feliz y mañana sería un gran día para ella, tomo el papel y se dirigió a su cuarto, mañana tenía que despertarse muy temprano ya necesitaba hacer valido aquel documento

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane había llegado a la casa de su tía Nodoka ella no estaba solo ya que kasumi se encontraba a , la mama de Ranma se preocupó mucho al ver que su hijo no había llego con Akane

-¿Akane donde esta Ranma?- pregunto Nodoka muy preocupada

-Está en el hospital del doctor tofu- Akane bajo su mirada ya que ella se sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado a su novio

-Que le pasa a Ranma- pregunto Kasumi ya que Nodoka estaba a punto de salir hasta el hospital

-Ranma va estar bien, el doctor tofu me dijo que sus heridas no eran muy graves y que mañana le daría de alta, por favor tía queda aquí tengo algo muy importante que decirte a ti a mi hermana

Continuara

Wooo este capítulo estuvo lleno de emociones, ranma estuvo a punto de morir por fortuna eso no pasa jajaja y nunca pasaría bueno por otra parte nabiki siguió a delante con su malvado plan, el próximo capitulo el padre de ukyo va a llegar a nerima y va aponer las cosas perores para nuestros protagonistas

**Znta si nabiki es odiada por muchos por su manera de ser yo quise volverla aun peor de lo que es jajaja si y la hice muy mala, gracias por tu comentario y por seguir mi fics**

**Akarly me dejaste muy sorprendido al ver tu comentario en el capítulo final de mi otro fic gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste este capitulo **

**Maxhika amiga gracias por seguir mi historia medio mucho gusto saber que te gusto lo del panda en el próximo capítulo él va a salir de nuevo, sabes casi pierdo a una persona que es importante para mí, todo por mi forma de ser espero , que me pueda perdonar yo cambiare mi forma de ser ,ella me importa mucho, gracias por tus comentarios y por tus animos  
**

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes y a los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

hikarus


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**no te vayas quedate a mi lado**

Capítulo 10

**Un momento de paz después de la tempestad**

Akane se veía algo triste porque sabía que en algunos días llegaría el padre de Ukyo, ello afectaría su relación con ranma ya que por que le había dicho la chica de la espátula, el señor Kuonji estaba dispuesto a todo para que su hija se casara con su novio,

-¿Qué te pasa akane chan? - dijo Nodoka al ver lo triste que estaba akane

-Si hermana que más tienes que decirnos

Akane estaba tan triste la idea de perder a ranma le afectada mucho, también sabía que no les podía contar a ranma y a su familia que detrás de todo esto estaba Nabiki ya que se lo había prometido a Ukyo, - bueno será mejor que entremos porque lo que les tengo que contar es algo muy delicado, las hermanas Tendo y Nodoka entraron hasta el comedor de esa pequeña casa

-Bueno akane que tienes que decirnos te escuchamos- decía Nodoka algo preocupada al ver como estaba

-Tía y hermana, Ukyo me conto que su padre está por venir a Nerima para que ranma cumpla el compromiso con ella- akane no pudo seguir hablando ya que de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas

-No tienes por qué preocuparte yo sé que mi hijo solo te quiere a ti, por tu amor está dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa

-Si hermana yo sé que mi padre no va aceptar que Ranma se case con otra chica que no seas tu

-Todo por culpa de Genma, el muy irresponsable comprometió a mi hijo con Ukyo, ya vera cuando lo vea le voy a dar una buena paliza, se la tiene muy merecida- Nodoka estaba tan furiosa que estaba a punto de salir de su casa en búsqueda de su esposo, para dar un cariño

-Cálmate tía akane nos necesita, te vamos ayudar tu siempre puedes contar con nosotras

-Si pero, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, por lo que me dijo Ukyo su padre está muy molesto y está dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa para que su hija y ranma se casen

-No pienses más en ello hija será mejor que te vayas a descansar mañana y iremos al hospital a visitar a mi hijo

-Si hermana además tu sabes muy bien que ranma y Ukyo son solamente amigos, ella no es como shampoo que siempre está detrás de ranma, descuida yo sé que las cosas con el señor Kuonji se van a solucionar, ya lo veras

Akane se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos si será lo mejor- gracias ti y a ti hermana por escucharme ahora me iré a dormir akane subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de ranma, se acostó en el futon, ella no podía dormir muchas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza,

" baka, porque nunca podremos estar juntos, es como si el destino siempre se encargara de separarnos, al principio fue por nuestro tonto orgullo y ahora mi es por mi hermana Nabiki y el padre de Ukyo, ranma por que tenías que robar el corazón, espero que el plan de tu amiga de resultado"

Akane daba muchas vueltas sobre el futon

* * *

Nabiki estaba a costada sobre su cama no dejaba de mirar el papel que le hizo firmar con engaños a su padre, por su malvada mente pasaba muchas ideas retorcidas, la idea de ver sufrir a su hermana le causaba gran felicidad, ya que por culpa de la peliazul ella había sufrido mucho

¨Hermanita quiero que tu sufras lo que yo sufrir muchas cosas malas me pasado en la vida, pero ya no mas ahora me toca a mí, te aseguro que tu vida será un infierno tu nunca vas a ser feliz de eso me encargaré yo"

Nabiki puso la alarma de su reloj apago la luz y se dispuso a dormir. Ya que mañana tenía muchas cosas por hacer

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Nerima akane, y su tía Nodoka acababan de llegar hospital, ellas estaban en la sala de esperas, por fortuna el doctor tofu estaba allí, al a cercarse a donde esta akane, fue abordado por Nodoka

-Dígame doctor como esta mi hijo- Nodoka estaba algo preocupada por la salud de su hijo

-Tranquila Ranma está bien hace muy poco que él se acabó de despertar, lo único que él ha hecho es preguntar por akane

-¿Doctor tofu será que lo podemos ver a Ranma- él dijo akane

Para su mal fortuna había llegado su hermana kasumi,

-Hola doctor tofu como a estado le traja estas galletas que acabe de hornear para agradecerle mucho lo que hizo por ranma

El doctor tofu se empezó a comportar muy raro todos sus pacientes salieron muy rápido de allí porque sabían que cuando kasumi llegaba el galeno se convertía en un peligro para la vida de sus pacientes

-Si akane puedes ir a verlo- le día a una anciana que estaba allí

Nodoka no podían creer las locuras que estaba haciendo, pero la peliazul ya sabía cómo se ponía de loco el doctor tofu que para ella no era nada nuevo

-Será mejor que te vayas hermana, cada vez que tu vienes hasta acá el doctor tofu se comporta muy raro

-Tienes razón da le muchos saludos de mi parte a ranma, adiós doctor espero que algún día vaya a visitarnos – Nabiki le regalo una gran sonrisa al doctor y salió de allí rumbo a su casa

Después de unos minutos el doctor tofu volvió a la normalidad akane y Nodoka estaba por dirigirse al cuarto en donde estaba ranma,

-Señora Nodoka me puede acompañar a firmar los papeles para darle salida a ranma, tranquila no la voy a demorar mucho- la verdadera intención del doctor era que akane y ranma pudieran estar solo por un momento, a Nodoka no le quedó más remedio que acompañar a Tofu

Akane abrió la puerta del cuarto de su novio- se sorprendió mucho al verlo lleno de vendas, la hija menor de soy corrió muy rápido hasta donde se encontraba el chico de la trenza y lo abrazo muy fuertemente

-Tonta suéltame no ves que me estas lastimando, tu como siempre tan delicada, ten más cuidado la próxima vez

-Baka, baka yo preocupada por ti y tu me tratas mal, ya veo que no has cambiado en nada sigues siendo el mismo insensible de siempre,-akane estaba por salir akane se sentía algo triste por la forma como la había tratado su novio

-Espérate akane no te vayas tú me hiciste mucha falta, te extrañe, gracias por preocuparte por mi

-Baka nunca me vuelvas a tratar así, por que la próxima vez te va a ir muy mal, te aprovechas de mí porque está muy lastimado y sabes que no puedo hacerte nada

-¿Que ibas hacerme? sacar al señor mazo y darme unos muy buenos golpes con él-, los dos se empezaron a reír, a ranma le gustaba mucho hacer sonreír a su novia

Akane estaba viendo a los ojos a su prometido- ahora si dime que fue lo que te pasó me dejaste muy intrigada con poco que me contaste cuando te encontré allí tirado sobre el piso de aquel lote baldío

El chico de la trenza tenía mucho miedo por la forma como relacionaría su novia al contarle lo que había pasado pero era mejor decirle la verdad, Pero no podía decirle que él había seducido a shampoo porque eso ella nunca se lo perdonaría

-Bueno lo que pasó fue que Mousse y yo peleamos por quien sería el futuro esposo de shampoo, el ganador se quedaría con el derecho a ser su prometido

-Baka tu sí que eres un irresponsable, como se te ocurrió esa estúpida idea, no me quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si tu hubieras ganado, actúas cómo un niño, estoy muy desilusionada de ti yo pensé que tú me amabas pero veo que no es así, hasta luego ranma espero que algún día puedas cambiar

-Espera no te vayas tonta marimacho lo hice por los dos, quería romper con el compromiso que tenía shampoo y esa fue la única forma que se me ocurrió, tu sabes muy bien que el único compromiso válido para mi es el que tengo contigo y no quería que shampoo te hiciera daño

-No lo sé ranma estoy muy desilusionada de ti y de la formo como actuaste, nunca pensante como me sentaría yo si algo más grave te hubiera pasado, baka eran mi pelea yo hubiera derrotado, yo sé que no soy tan buena como tú - akane se sentí herida en su orgullo como prácticamente de artes marciales, también era muy triste que ranma no confiara en sus habilidades

-Tonta yo lo hice porque se cómo es de tramposa shampoo a la hora de palear, tu sabes muy bien que nunca perdonaría que algo malo te pasar, porque yo te amo a ti tal como eres, no me interesa que tu comida sepa mal y que seas poco cariñosa conmigo yo ser tu esposo y el padre de tus hijos

Akane quedó muy sorprendida por las palabras que había dicho su novio, su ira se transformó en alegría ella le regalo una linda sonrisa a Ranma

-Baka espero que nunca más vuelvas a ser una locura como la que hiciste ayer, no soportaría la idea de que shampoo hubiera sido tu esposa y tampoco me gusto verte allí tirado en ese charco de sangre, tú no sabes cómo me sentí yo al creer que te perderia

-No hablemos de eso lo importante es que tú y yo vamos hacer felices ya que nadie se interpondrá en nuestra felicidad, shampoo se ira a china con Mousse, la loca de Kodachi se fue a estudiar al extranjero y Ukyo y yo solo somos amigos

Akane se puso muy triste salió del sueño en que se encontraba para estrellase con la realidad, ella sabía que su felicidad e iba a durar muy poco, ya que Nabiki y el padre de Ukyo se encargaría de que ellos nunca fueran felices ya que lo que le había comentado la amiga de su novio el señor Kuonji estaba dispuesto a todo para consumar el compromiso de su hija con ranma

-Ranma pase lo que pase nunca olvides yo siempre te amaré,

Ranma estaba muy preocupado por las aquellas palabras- ¿porque me dices eso?, ¿algo malo va a pasar?, no me dejes así dime la verdad

Akane no supo que hacer, no le pudo contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un apasionado beso a ranma, después de unos minutos separaron sus labio

-Yo también te amo baka

* * *

Nabiki hace poco que había salido de la municipalidad de la ciudad de Nerima .en sus manos traía aquel papel que le había hecho firmar a su padre con una gran mentira, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder ya que dentro 20 minutos el tren de las nueve qué procedía de la ciudad de Osaka arribaría a Nerima, Nabiki quería a toda Costa impedir que el señor Kuonji se encontrará con su hija ,la hija media de Soun no estaba dispuesta a perder todo por lo que había luchado, por es quería que el padre de Ukyo obligatoria a ranma a casarse con su hija

Nabiki tomó el primer taxi pasó por allí

¿Adónde la llevo señorita?- le dijo el conductor del taxi

-Por favor a la estación de trenes, si llega en menos de 15 minutos estaré dispuesta a darle una muy buena propina- la malvada chica sacó de su bolso un gran fajo de billetes, el taxi abrió sus ojos como platos al ver tanto cantidad de dinero

-Descuide señorita yo sé un atajó que en menos de lo que piense estaremos allí- el taxi comenzó a manejar muy velozmente

Nabiki no paraba de mirar su reloj ya que ella sabía que el tiempo era su peor enemigo

* * *

En la casa de la familia Tendo se encontraba Soun y Genma sentados a la mesa, los dos hombres tenía un gran dolor de cabeza ya que la noche anterior había tomado demasiado sake

-Bueno viejo amigo anoche nos pasamos un poco de tragos- le decía Soun a Genma mientras con su mano tomó una bolas de hielo sobre su cabeza

-No puedo creer que el tonto de mi hijo se novio de hija, sabe Tendo dentro de muy poco realizarnos un gran boda

-Tiene razón saotome por fin vamos a unir nuestra escuelas del arte del combate estilo libre, yo ya había perdido las esperanzas- decía Soun con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Esto hay que volverlo a celebrarlo, Genma se paró muy rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina de la nevera sacó una botella de sake y de la alacena tomó dos vaso camino hasta donde se encontraba su amigo Soun

Soun abrió sus ojos como platos al ver como su amigo aún tenía ganas de beber, Genma le ofreció una Copa de aquel licor, estaban apuntó de servir el sake en los vasos pero fue interrumpido por la voz de kasumi

-Familia ya llegue- dijo kasumi mientras se a cercaba a la puerta

Genma sintió tanto miedo porque él sabía que kasumi llegaría con su esposa, a él le causaba un gran terror que Nodoka lo descubriera bebiendo ,ya que cuando esto pasaba la madre de ranma le daba una gran golpiza a su esposo, Genma se encontrar muy desesperado tomó unas jarra de agua que estaba en la mesa y se la hecho sobre su cabeza

-Saotome yo pensé que en su casa era usted le que llevaba los pantalones

El panda sacó de su espalda un cartel el cual decía- si yo los llevo pero la que manda en muestra casa es Nodoka, al ver que kasumi se acercaba el panda se quería ir pero fue detenido por su amigo Soun

-Sea valiente saotome y enfrente la situación como un verdadero hombre

El panda sacó otro cartel de su espalda el cuál decía- tiene toda la razón Tendo ya es hora de demostrarle a Nodoka quien es el hombre de la casa

Al ver que kasumi se acercaba sintió tanto miedo que no lo único que pudo hacer fue la técnica de tigre caído, de la espalda del panda salían muchos carteles, los cuales decían-perdóname, perdóname, Nodoka esto nunca más va a pasar, no me pegas muy duro

Su amigo Soun se fue de espaldas al ver lo miedoso que era su amigo

-Tío tú siempre tan gracioso mi tía se quedó con akane en el hospital ya que ranma está un poco lastimado

De la espalda del panda salió otro cartel el cual decia-bueno ya que Nodoka no ha llegado no hay por qué desaprovechar el sake, el panda tomo ese vaso y empezó a ver lo que estaba en el

- Tío que haces con esa botella de vinagre

El panda al tomar el vinagre y hizo una cara de desagrado ya que el vinagre le supo feo

Al ver la cara que puso el panda Soun y kasumi se pusieron a reír

* * *

-Por favor akane cuida muy bien de ranma, aún está un poco lastimado- le dijo el doctor tofo al hija menor de Soun

sip- respondió Akane

Ranma espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos no se para curar tus heridas tuviste mucha suerte un poco más de sangre que hubieras perdido y tu no estarías vivo

-Si gracias doctor por curar mis heridas

-Gracias doctor por curar a mi hijo

-Si doctor tofu gracias por estar pendiente de este baka

-No tienen nada que agradecerme es mi trabajo y lo hago con mucho gusto

-Ranma , Nodoka y akane se despidieron del doctor tofu y se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de los Tendo

* * *

El taxi había llegado muy rápido a la estación de trenes

-Muy bien hecho te ganaste una buena propina -Nabiki le pago lo que lo que le costó el viaje y le dio unas monedas como propina al taxista

El pobre taxista está muy furioso ,ya que pensaba que aquella chica le iba a dar un buen montón de dinero, no le quedo más remidió que conformarse con lo que le había dado de propina ya que Nabiki le dijo que si se ponía a discutir con ella lo pasaría muy mal

Muy rápidamente Nabiki se acercó a donde los pasajeros bajaban del tren por fortuna para ella había llegado a tiempo, se alegró mucho al ver bajar al padre de Ukyo

-Hola ,¿que tal estuvo el viaje?

El padre de Ukyo no se esperaba que la supuesta amiga de su hija hubiera ido a recibirlo

-Hola, ¿dónde está mi hija? tengo que hablar con ella primero

-No creo que sea muy buena idea ella estaría dispuesta a negarle todo con tal de que su amado ranma no sufriera, la propongo más bien que me acompañe a mi casa allí se encuentra ranma y su padre yo creo que es mejor dejarles las cosas en claro

Continuara

Hola como lelleron en este capitulo estuvo muy lleno de emociones, jajaja es Genma si que es muy cobarde

Que pasara con el padre de ukyo aceptara la propuesta de nabiki o se ira primero a ver a su hija, que va apasar con ranma y akane lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo

**Jrosass hola mi querida amiga gracias por seguir mi historia tus comentarios son muy importantes para mi y me dan muchos ánimos para seguir adelante, espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus practicas**

**Akarly Hola amiga porque me sorprendí, porque pensaba que no seguías mi otro fic pero me hizo muy feliz al ver tu comentario en el capítulo final de mi otra historia, si amiga el papá de ukyo y Nabiki le harán la vida imposible a ranma y akane muchas gracias por tus comentarios**

**Maxhika hola mi estimada amiga gracias x tus comentarios hace que este chico no tan chico se emocione mucho al leerlos, te cuento para idear la tecnica del cisne sangriento tome como base la tecnica de la ajuga escarlata de el caballero dorado de cancer, si tu amigo es muy fanatico de los caballeros de zodiaco desde que era muy pequeño, me gusto mucha saber que te gusto la pelea entre mousse y ranma yo trato de meter accion y comedia en mis fics por que se que a ti te gusta mucho, gracias por todo tu sabes de que estoy hablando espero que este capitulo te guste trate de hacer que ranma y akane no fueran tan cariñosos**

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes y a los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

hikarus


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

Capítulo 11

**Llega una visita desagradable a la casa Tendo**

El papá de Ukyo miraba de una manera muy extraña a Nabiki- ¿porque no quiere? que yo vaya a platicar primero con mi hija, ella tiene que estar presente cuando yo vaya a arreglar las cosas con Genma y su hijo, no cree que es lo correcto

Nabiki estaba muy preocupada ya que no podía dejar que el señor Kuonji hablara con su hija, porque ella era capaz de convencer a su padre que todo lo que le había dicho la hija media de Soun era mentira

-Bueno tiene toda la razón pero antes de que se dirija a mi amiga Ukyo tengo que decirle algo muy importante, bueno creo que mejor de todas manera tarde o temprano usted va a saber toda la verdad, será mejor que me valla a mi casa

Nabiki sabía cómo hacer para que todas las personas hicieran lo que ella quería ya era muy buena manipulando a las personas, Nabiki estaba a punto de irse de ese lugar pero el señor Kuonji la llamo

-Espera no se vayas, no me deje con esta intriga que es lo importante que tienes por contarme dímelo de una vez por todas

Nabiki se dio media vuelta, y miro a los ojos al padre de Ukyo- lo que pasa es que ranma y mi hermana también están comprometidos

-¿Qué?- dijo el señor Kuonji mientras apretaba sus puños, él estaba muy molesto- maldición mi hija no me había dicho nada, pero dime más

-Bueno lo que sé, es que el señor saotome y mi padre arreglaron el compromiso de mi hermana y de ranma antes de qué ellos nacieran

-Ese Genma saotome me las va pagar, el muy descarado comprometió a su hijo con mi hija sabiendo que le ya había comprometido a su hijo con otra chica, pero quieran o no mi hija va hacer la futura señora saotome, no sé como pero lo tengo que hacer, voy a permitir que el nombre de mi familia quede manchado por es mucho y el canalla de su padre

-Descuide yo estoy de su parte y ambos vamos hacer que ranma cumpla con su compromiso

-Pero como yo puedo obligar a que ranma se case con mi hija pero, tu hermana también tiene derecho a casarse con él, tal vez pueda arreglar esta situación con un combate entre mi hija y tu hermana pero mi hija está embarazada y no puede pelear ya que le haría mucho daño a mi nieto- el papa de Ukyo no por más que pensaba no sabía la forma de solucionar ese gran dilema

-Tranquilo señor Kuonji yo la forma de que ranma y mi familia no se podrán negar a que mi amiga Ukyo se case con ranma

-¿Dime cuál es?

Nabiki le paso el poder que había autenticado hace muy poco tiempo

El señor Kuonji no podía cree lo que estaba escrito en ese papel- esto no es correcto, debe haber otra manera de hacer las cosas, que no sea de esta manera tan sucia

Nabiki estaba muy molesta con el padre de Ukyo por lo que él había dicho, pero no lo demostraba ya que sus planes dependían de que el señor Kuonji obligara a ranma a casarse con Ukyo

-Bueno si no le parece buena idea será mejor que me entregue ese documento yo solo quería que ayudarlo, pero bueno tal vez sea mejor dejar las cosas así, que ranma y su padre se burle de mi pobre amiga Ukyo y del honor de su familia

-Espere tiene toda la razón, no veo otra forma, todo sea por la felicidad de mi hija y por qué mi nieto tenga un padre, gracias por tu ayuda mi hija es muy afortunada en tener a una muy buena amiga como tu

-Si pero hace muy poco tiempo discutimos, porque ella no quería que ranma se hiciera cargo de su hijo, ama tanto a ese muchacho que no le importo nuestra amistad, y ahora ella me está odiando, espero que algún día me pueda perdonar- Nabiki empezó a llorar, el padre de Ukyo sintió mucha pena por ella

-Descuida yo sé que mi hija es muy noble y algún día te va a perdonar, el señor Kuonji la abrazo mientras la consolaba a la pobre chica la cual se encontraba muy afectada, en la cara de Nabiki se dibujó una gran sonrisa ya que sus planes estaban marchando muy bien, después de unos minutos la hija de Soun y el padre de Ukyo abordaron un taxi rumba al dojo Tendo

* * *

Ranma, akane y Nodoka ya habían llegado a la casa de los Tendo, se sorprendieron mucho al ver que el dojo estaba muy arreglado en una de las paredes del dojo había un letrero que decía bienvenido a casa ranma

¿Cuándo va hacer la boda?- dijo Genma muy emocionado

-Si ranma ya sabemos que mi hija y tu son novios, y lo más común es que dos personas que se amen se casen

-Si hijo mío ya es hora que le demuestre a tu madre que eres un hombre entre hombres tienes que casarte con akane lo antes posible no sé qué tú y ella después se arrepienta de ser novios y todo vuelva hacer como antes

Ranma y akane tenían sus caras como tomates

-¡Ya basta! akane y yo aún somos muy jóvenes demás ella y yo aún no hemos terminado nuestros estudios

-Ranma tiene toda la razón, yo amo a ranma pero este no es el momento para discutir estas cosas, ranma está muy lastimado y merece descansar

Akane ayudo a ranma a subir las escaleras ya que ranma se encontraba demasiado débil como para subir por sus propios medios, ambos chicos entraron al cuarto de akane, la hija menor de Soun coloco con mucho cuidado al chico de la trenza

Ranma se sorprendió mucho al ver que su novia lo llevado a su cuarto, para el era muy extraña esa situación

-¿Akane por que me trajiste a tu cuarto?, acaso te piensas a provechar de este pobre chico

-Baka como dices esa cosas yo solo quiero cuidar de ti, quiero cuidar muy bien a mi novio a partir de hoy seré tu enfermera personal, solo será mientras tú te recuperes, te amo ranma y siempre te amare-, de los ojos de akane broto un pequeño hilo de lágrimas ella sabía que su felicidad iba a durar muy poco ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo mientras llegaba el padre de Ukyo

-¿Qué te pasa akane? Tú sabes muy bien que no me gusta que llores, ya que me siento muy triste al verte así

-No te preocupes no es nada, solo que he estado un poco sensible en estos días

Ranma se levantó muy despacio de la cama y abrazo akane,- sabes soy muy feliz a tu lado por estar junto a ti estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa, te amo akane y espero que tú y yo seamos muy felices- ranma dejo de abrazar a su novia y con sus dedos muy suavemente limpio las lágrimas de akane, muy despacio a cerco sus labios a los de la pequeña Tendo le dio un apasionado beso, que beso fue tan tierno y apasionado era como si fuera el ultimo que ellos se iba a dar, después de unos minutos ambos se separaron por falta de aire

-Ranma será mejor que te acuestes tienes que descansar, mientras tanto yo iré hasta la cocina y te traeré algo para que puedas comer

* * *

Nabiki y el padre de Ukyo ya habían llegado a la casa de los Tendo

-Sera mejor que usted entre primero ya que mi familia sospecharía de mi sinos vieran llegar juntos tome esta es una copia del documento que le mostré anteriormente yo conservo el original

-Si ya es hora de hacerme presente, al mal tiempo darle prisa

El padre de Ukyo entro a la casa de la familia Tendo

-Ola bienvenido a nuestra casa yo soy kasumi, en que lo puedo ayudar

-Mucho gusto en conocerla yo soy el padre de Ukyo y he venido para hablar con Genma y su hijo ranma

Puede seguir mi padre y mi tío Genma están en el dojo estamos celebrando que mi hermana y ranma decidieron dejar de ocultar que se ama

El padre de Ukyo se diario hasta donde se encontraba jugando Genma y Soun, los dos hombres estaban muy concentrados en el juego que no se habían dado cuenta que el padre de Ukyo había llegado

-Genma saotome por fin lo encontré he venido para que usted y yo arreglemos cuentas

Genma se asustó mucho al oír aquella voz ya que sabía muy bien que era el padre de Ukyo estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero fue detenido por su amigo Soun

-Se hombre ponga la cara saotome, déjame que es lo que problema es el que usted y ese hombre tiene que solucionar, a lo mejor usted entro a su restaurante y no le pago lo que se comió

El pobre Genma no dejaba de temblar no podía decir ni una palabra ya que se había quedado petrificado

-Si no es capaz de decir nada yo lo hare, vine hasta acá para que mi hija Ukyo y ranma cumplan con su compromiso y además no voy a permitir que el honor de mi familia se manchado por el canalla de su hijo Genma

-¡UN MOMENTO! eso no va hacer posible el compromiso que tiene ranma con mi hija fue el primero y no voy a permitir que Ranma se case con otra chica que no sea mi hija

Tanto fue el escándalo que Nodoka kasumi y akane salieron rumbo al dojo a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando

Que es lo que está pasando- dijo Nodoka

-Todo esto es culpa de su esposo el comprometió ranma con la hija de este hombre- dijo Soun el cual estaba muy molesto

Akane al saber que el padre de Ukyo había llegado dejo caer el plato que tenía en las manos, ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba a punto de pasar

Genma dime que no es cierto lo que dice tu amigo Soun- le decía Nodoka a su esposo pero el no dijo nada

Aunque ustedes no quieran ranma se tendrá que casar con mi hija Ukyo o se tendrán que ir de esta casa ya que yo tengo un poder firmado donde dice que si ranma no se casa con mi hija esta casa me pertenecerá-

El padre de Ukyo le paso el documento que tenía en las manos al Soun, él lo leyó un detenidamente y se sorprendió mucho al ver que aquel papel tenía su firma

Al poco tiempo entro a la casa Nabiki no podía esperar más, al poco tiempo llego hasta el dojo

Que está pasando aquí- dijo Nabiki, ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo sino que se hizo la que no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía

-Hija este señor es el padre de Ukyo y tiene un documento que dice que si ranma no se casa con Ukyo nos tendremos que ir de acá- Genma le pasa aquel papel a Nabiki

Nabiki hacia que, lo estaba leyendo- si papa por desgracia es cierto, no hay nada que podamos hacer

Akane hacia un gran esfuerzo para no golpear a su hermana ya que ella sabía que todo era culpa de Nabiki

-Papa ya es hora que ranma haga algo por nosotros, él y su familia han estado por mucho tiempo viviendo en nuestra casa y tú no les has cobrado nada por

Akane salió corriendo de allí con rumbo así la calle ella no quería estar allí cuando ranma bajara

El chico de la trenza sintió mucha curiosidad por los gritos que se escuchaba en el dojo así que decidió bajar a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando a bajo

Continuara

Les pido muchas disculpas por que hasta ahora actualizo este fic ya que tuve algunos problemas que me impidieron actualizarlo antes

Esta historia está que arde que va hacer ranma al enterase que se tiene que casar obligadamente con su amiga Ukyo lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo

**Akarly muchas gracias amiga por tu comentario en el epilogo de mi otro fic, te aseguro que todo va a terminar bien como dice el dicho entre más oscura es la noche es porque pronto va amanecer estoy muy agradecido contigo gracias por leer este fic**

**Jrosass hola mi querida amiga sabes me gustó mucho que tu hubieras divertido con las locuras del panda, gracias por tu apoyo ,descuida tratare de no demorarme mucho en el próximo capitulo espero que estés muy bien que tus practicas espero que no te estreses mucho, yo tambien te quiero un monto eres un chica muy especial para mi y siempre podras contar conmigo  
**

**Maxhika hola, estoy muy agradecido contigo por haberme apoyado durante estos meses con tus comentarios, sabes era mi recompense por escribir cada capítulo de mis fics ya que me divertía mucho leyéndolos, creo que el comentario del capítulo anterior va hacer el ultimo que tú me dejas, apesar que mis historias no son tan buenas como las tuyas te agradesco mucho por el tiempo que te tomaste para leerlas , gracias y mil gracias por todo , como tú dices hay que seguir adelante apesar que la vida te trate mal , siempre te deseo lo mejor, cuidate mucho  
**

Saben que recibo todas sus quejas o sugerencias pero por favor que sean de una manera respetuosa, Gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

hikarus


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

Capítulo 12

**Una dolorosa noticia para ranma**

Ranma a pesar de que de su cuerpo estaba mal herido hizo un gran esfuerzo por bajar las escaleras, él estuvo más de una vez a punto de caer al suelo, como pudo llego hasta el dojo, al ver que allí estaba el padre de su amiga Ukyo se sorprendió mucho

-Hola ranma tiempo sin vernos, has cambiado mucho te convertiste en todo un hombre

-Hola señor kuonji a que debemos su vistita

-Bueno he venido hasta acá para que tu cumplas el compromiso que tienes con mi hija Ukyo

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo casarme con Ukyo, ella solamente es una amiga, a quien yo amo es akane, y ella será mi esposa dentro de algunos años

-Así se habla ranma yo sabía que tú y mi hija algún día estaría juntos- decía Soun con mucha alegría

El papa de Ukyo sintió mucha ira al escuchar las palabras de ranma- escúchame bien no voy a permitir que tu manches el honor de mi familia, tu no vas a jugar con mi hija, tendrás que responder por haber dejado a mi pequeña Ukyo embarazada

Todos los que estaban presentes en el dojo quedaron muy sorprendidos al oír las palabras del padre de Ukyo

-Ranma cómo pudiste engañar a mi pequeña hermana yo sé que ella estaría mejor sin ti- dijo Nabiki

-Ukyo y yo nunca hemos estado juntos, como creen que yo haría con ella unas cosas como esas, ella es para mí como una hermana, por favor no le pueden creer la padre de Ukyo, yo no sé de donde el saco esa idea

Creemos en ti hijo, tú le has sido muy fiel akane- decía Nodoka

-Si ranma tu eres un chico de un gran corazón que muchas veces has estado dispuesto a dar tu vida por mi hermana- dijo kasumi

-Todo esto es culpa de mi padre, si él no me hubiera comprometido con Ukyo, yo y akane podríamos ser felices

Genma sentía como las miradas de toda su familia lo juzgaban -perdóname ranma pero no teníamos nada que comer y por pura desesperación acepte la propuesta del padre de Ukyo

-Tu y yo después vamos arreglar cuentas espera que yo esté mejor y ya verás lo que te voy hacer

Genma de solo imaginarse la golpiza de recibiría por parte de su hijo y de akane sintió mucho temor y se metió al estanque delante de todos se convirtió en un panda- de su espalda saco un cartel si me haces algo te voy a denunciar ante la sociedad protectora de animales, el panda cobarde salió de allí muy rápidamente

El padre de Ukyo estaba muy sorprendido pero en ese momento no le tomo mucha importancia porque lo que más le interesaba era que Ranma aceptara el compromiso con su hija

Como ya le había dicho antes señor kuonji no pienso aceptar ese compromiso con Ukyo ya que el único que para mí tiene validez es que tengo con akane

Basta así tu no quieras te tendrás que casar con mi hija

Si Ranma, tú ya dijiste que con esas palabras nos ibas a engañar, tu eres de lo peor no te importaba andar con tres chicas al mismo tiempo, te apuesto que a todas les decías que las amabas- Nabiki sabia como sacarlo de quicio

El chico de la trenza miraba con rabia a Nabiki- cállate bruja yo sé que detrás de todo esto desde estar tú, no sé por qué usted no quiere que akane y yo seamos felices,

-También es culpa mí que tú te hayas aprovechado de mi pobre amiga Ukyo ella te ama mucho y por ti está dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad con tal de que tú seas feliz al lado de akane

-Yo nunca le di falsas esperanzas ella sabía que yo amaba akane, y yo no sé por qué dices que Ukyo y tu son amigas, tú no eres amiga de nadie solo te importa el dinero, tu eres fría como el hielo y por esa razón te vas a quedar muy sola

-¡Cállate! insolente tu nunca vas a ser feliz con mi hermana akane, a si tu no lo quieras tendrás que casarte con Ukyo

-No me pueden obligar a casarme con una mujer a la que yo no amo

-Por desgracia es cierto te tienes que casar con Ukyo- el rostro en el rostro de Nodoka se reflejaba mucha tristeza, ya que ella sabía que a quien su hijo amaba era akane

El señor kuonji el paso una copia del documento que había escrito Nabiki, el chico de la trenza no podía creer lo que estaba escrito, allí, debía ser una mentira, una cruel jugada del destino ya que cuando todo marcha bien con su amada akane, tenía que pasar esto, poco a poco se fue desplomando hasta que termino tirado en el suelo, Nabiki estaba muy feliz ya que al fin sus planes se iba a concretar

-Ranmaaaa gritaron al unísono Nodoka y kasumi

-Yo estoy bien madre y kasumi solo un poco fatigado, por favor me pueden llevar hasta mi cuarto es que quiero estar solo

-No te olvides ranma que tú tienes un compromiso que cumplir con mi hija y yo hare los preparativos para que dentro de una semana se realice la boda

-Que una semana- dijeron Soun, Genma, Nodoka y kasumi muy sorprendidos

-Si una semana y si tú te tratas de escapar no me quedara más remedio que sacar de esta casa a tu familia y a los Tendo

-Si ranma por primera vez en tu vida tienes que hacer lo correcto, o piensas dejarnos sin casa por cumplir tus caprichos con mi hermana akane

Ranma en ese momento quería darle una buena cachetada a Nabiki pero, tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza, - no se preocupen le no voy a escapar- por primera vez en su vida se sentía impotente sin esperanzas

Nodoka y kasumi llevaron a ranma hasta su cuarto al llegar hasta allí acostaron al chico de la trenza en el futon

- mama ¿dónde esta akane?, necesito platicar con ella

Nodoka y kasumi sintieron mucha pena por el- no sabemos hijo ella salió antes de que tu bajaras

-Por favor cuando ella llegue díganle que necesito hablar con ella

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane caminaba por las calles de Nerima sin rumbo fijo, quería estar lo más lejos posible de su casa, ya que ella sabía que a ranma no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar el compromiso con Ukyo

-Akane, que te pasa porque estas tan triste- le dijo shampoo mientras iba se acercaba a ella-acaso ranma está muy mal

-No él está bien, solo se encuentra un poco mal herido pero se va a recuperar, tanta era la tristeza que tenia que no pudo contener sus lágrimas

-¿Qué te pasa akane? si ranma está bien porque estas llorando

-Lo que pasa es que ranma se tiene que casar con Ukyo

¿Qué?- exclamo shampoo con mucha sorpresa- no te preocupes akane yo se que ranma solo te ama a ti, hasta estuvo a punto de perder su vida con tal de romper el compromiso que él y yo teníamos

-Si yo sé que ranma me ama, pero si no se casa con Ukyo yo y mi familia nos quedaremos sin casa

-Pero si Ukyo estaba resignada a que tú y ranma estuvieran juntos, ella no quiso luchar por el amor de Ranma ya que le importaba más que el fuera feliz a tu lado, entonces no entiendo por qué ella cambio de decisión

-Ella y yo platicamos hace ya hace algunos días, y me dijo que su padre estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir el compromiso que él y el padre de ranma habían hecho hace ya diez años atrás, también me dijo que mi hermana Nabiki estada detrás de todo esto ya que le lleno la cabeza de mentiras a su padre

-Si ella está muy desquiciada, me propuso que sedujera a ranma para que él y tú discutieran, tu hermana está muy loca y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que tú y ranma no sean felices, pero descuida yo sé que Ukyo no aceptara casarse con Ranma, lucha por tu amor como ranma lo hizo ante Mousse

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El señor kuonji había llegado de nuevo hasta la casa de su hija, espero por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin su hija llego

-Hola papa no pensé que vendrías tan pronto a visitarme

-Tú sabes a que se debe mi visita dentro de una semana tú y ranma estarán casados

Continuara

Este capítulo es muy corto yo sé es que quiero a largar un poco más esta historia, bueno en el próximo capitulo sabremos que hará akane va a luchar por su amor o se dará por vencida que hará Ukyo será que ella acepta casarse con Ranma sabiendo que él no la ama, será que Nabiki se sale con la suya

**Znta si Nabiki es una bruja ella es muy mal pero ya vas a ver que tarde o temprano va a tener su castigo, por que el que hace malas cosas termina mal**

**Akarly hola amiga sip Nabiki es solo maldad , si Nabiki es muy rencorosa y no sabe perdonar, al pobre ranma no le queda otra que casarse con Ukyo pero quien sabe a lo mejor la decisión la tome después de hablar con Akane, el próximo capitulo será muy romántico ya lo veras**

**Jrosass hola este chico es muy feliz de ser tu amigo, sabes me gusta ser un ladrón de sonrisas ya tengo muchas que te he robado, bueno la última vez que tú y yo platicamos por face tú me dijiste que yo no era capaz de escribir un beso entre ranma y akane, ya verás lo que va a pasar en el próximo capitulo te voy a sorprender a ti y a todos mis lectores, gracias a ti volví a sonreír , tu eres muy especial para mí, mi gato poeta también te envía muchas saludes, yo te quiero mucho, mucho, te envió muchos abrazos y muchos besos**

Recibo todas sus quejas o sugerencias pero por favor que sean de una manera respetuosa, Gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

hikarus


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**No te vayas quédate a mi lado**

**Capítulo 13**

Desilusión

-¿!Que!? una semana pero si Ranma y yo solo somos amigos, el no me ama, papá dime tu no quieres que yo sea feliz

- Dime la verdad tú ¿que sientes por ranma?

-Bueno yo, yo- Ukyo se quedó sin palabras ya que ella en lo más profundo de su corazón ama Ranma, siempre soñaba con ser su esposa, pero ello era solo un sueño ya que sabía que su amigo Rancha la veía como una amiga- Papá yo lo amo pero el a mí no él ya se decidió por Akane y no hay nada que yo puede hacer por evitarlo

-Como que no, tu estas esperando un hijo de Ranma

-Que es mentiras yo nunca he estado con nadie, te apuesto que es te lo dijo la bruja de Nabiki, ella es malvada y quiere se parar a Ranma de su hermana

-Ella me dijo que tú lo ibas a negar por que estabas dispuesta a sacrificar todo porque amas mucho a Ranma y prefieres que él sea feliz a costa de tu felicidad

-Papá tú le crees más a una desconocida que a tu propia hija

-Si ella es la única sensata en esa familia y aprecio mucho la ayuda me haya informado todo lo que había pasado aquí

-Papá de todas maneras tú nunca podrás obligar a que Ranma se case conmigo

El padre de Ukyo le mostró el documento en el cual decía que si ranma no se casaba con su hija la familia Tendo perdería su casa, la chica de la espátula al ver ese papel lo rompió en mil pedazos ya que para ella era un truco sucio

-Ahora tu no podrás obligar a Rancha a casarse conmigo

-Yo sabía que tu ibas hacer eso, aquel papel era una copia el original lo tiene muy bien guardado tu amiga Nabiki

-Papá tu no serias capaz de hacer, seguir con esta locura, por favor reconsidera tu decisión, tú me dijiste que yo podía escoger con quien me iba casar, si Rancha me quisiera de verdad seria la mujer más feliz del mundo y aceptar casarme con el

-El amor llega después yo sé que Ranma con el tiempo te empezara amar, además no voy a permitir que el honor de nuestra familia quede por el piso, ya es una que decisión que he tomado y nadie ni nada me va hacer cambiar de opinión y por tu bien espero que la aceptes o sino, a mi pesar tendré que quitarte todo mi apoyo

Ukyo sabía que su padre hablaba enserio, por una parte estaba muy feliz, pero por otro lado se sentía muy triste ya que akane y ranma sufrirán , no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar el matrimonio con Ranma, y esperar que sucediera algo extraño que interfiriera con su matrimonio

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane después de haber platicado con shampoo estaba un poco más tranquila pero seguía algo intranquila ya que sentía que su mundo se desboronaba ella amaba con todo su corazón al chico de la trenza y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, camino por varios minutos hasta que llego al restaurante de Ukyo, pero antes de entra fue detenida por el padre de Ukyo

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? no eres bienvenida en la casa de mi hija

-Solo quiero hablar con su hija por unos minutos después me iré a mi casa

el padre de Ukyo no quería que su hija y Akane platicaran, él no estaba dispuesto a que aquella chica interfiriera en la boda de Ranma y de Ukyo- ella no se encuentra y no sé cuánto tiempo demorara en llegar se fue aprobarse un vestido para su boda mi hija está muy feliz ya que en unos días será la señora saotome

akane se sintió muy mal al saber que Ukyo no la iba ayudar, la pobre chica salió de allí muy triste ya que no podía hacer nada para evitar aquel matrimonio, no podía creer que la amiga de Ranma estuviera de acuerdo con esa locura

Al poco tiempo salió Ukyo- ¿con quien estabas hablando papá?

No con nadie- él no quería que su hija se enterara de que akane había venido ya que el sabia que aquella chica podía hacer que su hija cambiara de idea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya habían pasado algunas hora y Akane todavía no había llegado a su casa, Ranma la estaba esperando en el comedor al ver que su novia no había llegado todavía se desesperó mucho, si por el fuera saldría a buscarla pero después de aquella terrible batalla con Mousse no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, lo único que podía hacer era esperarla

-Mamá estoy muy preocupado por Akane mira qué hora es y ella un no ha llegado será que algo malo le habrá pasado

-No lo creo hijo las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar, ella debe estar muy triste al saber que tú y Ukyo se tiene que casar

-Si mama lo sé, pero yo no pienso casarme con Ukyo yo solo la quiero como amiga o como una hermana

-Si ranma no puedes sacrificar tu felicidad y la de nuestra hermana-dijo Kasumi

-Como siempre tan irresponsable Ranma, tu solo piensas en ti, tu eres un desagradecido si no hubiera sido por mi padre, que te recibió con los brazos abiertos tú y tu familia estuvieran en la calle muriéndose de hambre

-No te permito que hables a si de mi familia, de qué lado estas Nabiki, yo pensé que tu querías que Akane fuera feliz- Nodoka estaba muy molesta al ver que Nabiki solo le interesada la casa

-Del lado de la razón, si no fuera tu Ranma me casaría con Ukyo ella es muy linda y además cocina muy bien, el amor es lo de menos con el tiempo ella se ganara tu corazon y olvidaras a mi hermana

-Cállate todo esto es culpa tuya, no sé por qué estas interesada en que Akane y yo no seamos felices

Estaba a punto de armarse una gran discusión cuando de repente akane llego, miro a Ranma y sin decir ni una palabra subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella

Al ver lo mal que había llegado su hija Soun se sintió muy mal ya que él sabía que su pequeña Akane no estaba pasando por un buen momento y aquello le partía el corazón, reunió a todos en el dojo acepto su hija menor

-Bueno ranma yo sé que tú y mi hija necesitan tiempo para hablar y arreglar esta situación por eso e decidido y mis hijas y yo pasáramos esta noche en la casa de tus padres que opina de esta idea Saotome

-Por mi está bien Tendo su familia es bienvivida en mi casa- digo Genma

Si papá has tenido una gran idea voy a preparar todo lo necesario para irnos a la casa de la ti Nodoka, -dijo kasumi con una gran sonrisa

Yo te ayudo kasumi- dijo Nodoka mientras salía en compañía de kasumi

Nabiki estaba muy disgustada ella no podía permitir que Ranma y Akane estuvieran solos- papa lo siento pero yo no puedo ir y no pienso ir a estaré muy incómoda en la casa del señor Genma

Es una orden y espero que la cumplas o si no voy a pesar que lo que dijo Ranma es enserio y que estas de parte del padre de Ukyo

Nabiki en ese momento no lo convenía que su familia se enterara de que ella y el padre de Ukyo estaban aliados, así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar las ordenes de su padre, después se encargaría de hacer que Ranma y Akane se disgustaran

Después de unos cuantos minutos de que Soun, sus hijas y los padres de Ranma, el chico de la trenza subió las escaleras y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de akane

-Por favor Akane ábreme la puerta tú y yo necesitamos hablar

-Déjame sola, no quiero platicar contigo

-No me a ir de aquí hasta que tú no me abras la puerta y me digas que no me amas

Akane no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta- Ranma no hagas esto más difícil para mí, tú no sabes lo que yo estoy sufriendo en este momento

-Akane, no quiero casarme con Ukyo yo a ella la amo, solo te amo a ti y no estoy dispuesto a perderte, no otra vez- el chico de la trenza miraba con mucha ternura a su novia, por el amor de ella estuvo dispuesto arriesgar su vida con tal de que Shampoo los dejara en paz

-Ranma no tiene caso seguir con esto, es como si el destino quiciera que tú y yo estuviéremos separados-la tristeza de Akane era grande, porque a pesar de todo el resultaba muy difícil olvidar lo que sentía por el chico de la trenza, ella no quería que por su culpa su familia perdiera su casa

-Akane mira me a los ojos y dime que no me amas y me iré de aquí y nunca más te voy a molestar

Por más que akane quería negar lo que sentía por Ranma no lo podía hacer, el chico de la trenza muy suavemente acaricio la cara de su novia y lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de Akane, al principio fue un tierno beso, pero aquel beso se convirtió en un apasionado beso, muy lentamente se fueron separando

-Yo te amo ranma, pero no hay nada que tu yo podamos hacer trate de hablar con Ukyo pero su padre no me dejo verla

-Akane no te quiero perder yo te amo y tenemos que luchar por nuestro amor no podemos dejar que otras personas decidan nuestro futuro después de todo lo que tú y yo pasamos merecemos ser felices, yo por ti estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida

-Esto es una locura entiende que lo nuestro no puede ser por más que tu yo tratemos de ser felices siempre habrá algo que nos lo impida

-Yo pensaba que tú me amabas y que estabas dispuesta a luchar por nuestro amor pero veo que no es así, hasta luego akane no voy para que te puedas olvidar de mi- el chico de la trenza estaba muy triste ya que no estaba dispuesta a luchar por su amor

-Por favor Ranma no te vayas quiero que pases la noche conmigo yo te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, tú tienes toda la razón, pero quiero que esta noche pensemos solo en ti y en mí y olvidémonos del resto del mundo

-Akane no lo sé no quiero que nuestro amor sea pasajero sino que sea un amor que perdure para siempre

Akane tomo de la mano a su novio y muy lentamente lo entro hasta su cuarto, lo empezó a besar con mucha pasión sus besos eran tan apasionados y a la vez tan tiernos, que despertaban en Ranma un mar de sensaciones nuevas

El pobre chico no podía creer que aquella marimacho fuera tan tierna y a la vez tan apasionada muy lentamente sus labios se fueron separando por falta de aire

- Aka... Akane, no quiero que esto ocurra asi de esta manera, yo quiero que nuestra primera vez sea muy especial no sea producto de la desesperacion

- Akane muy lentamente le fue quitando la camisa a ranma- yo se que tu también quieres no te resista

-No Akane esto no está bien será mejor que yo me vaya a dormir a mi cuarto mañana terminamos platicar

Perdóname Ranma no sé qué fue lo que me paso, si tienes toda la razón estoy tan confundida que casi hasta mañana Ranma

El chico de la trenza se dirigió a su cuarto, aún tenía en sus labios el dulce aroma de Akane no podía cree lo que había hecho había dejado ir la oportunidad de estar con su amada akane, pero él sabía que ese no era el momento indicado primero tenían que solucionar el problema de la boda con Ukyo

Akane tomo una hoja y un lápiz y empezó a escribir una nota para Ranma, porque en la muy temprano en la mañana se iría de la casa de su padre, su mente era un mar de dudas, el rechazo de Ranma la habia hecho pensar que el no la amaba de verdad y dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad con tal que su familia no perdiera su casa

Continuara

Disculpen la demora es que han pasado muchas cosas y no tenía muchos ánimos de escribir pero no puedo dejar esta historia sin terminar se lo debo a todos mis lectores y todos los que me apoyan con sus comentarios de verdad les agradezco mucho por su apoyo

Yo sé que dirán que ces es muy malo porque Nabiki está ganando en este fic pero al final los voy a sorprender hace mucho tiempo Maxhika y yo platicamos sobre este fic y ella me dio muchas ideas para el final de esta historia de verdad que Nabiki va a tener su merecido solo téngame un poco de paciencia

**Znta bueno como viste el padre de Ukyo es muy obstinado y no dejo que ukyo le explicara lo que sucedió pero al parecer ranma se tendrá que casar con ukyo esperemos que algo extraño suceda y la boda no se lleve acabo**

**Akarly hola amiga espero que estés muy bien, como leíste las cosas entre ranma y akane no quedaron muy bien, el pobre ranma va a sufrir mucho al ver que akane no está, gracias por tu comentario para mí es muy importante desde Colombia recibí de abrazo gracias**

**Jrosass por más que le dije a Lorca que akane debía estar con ranma el muy malo quiere que tu sufras un poquito, akane es muy noble y está dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad con tal que su familia no se quede en la calle, despúlpame por no seguir tu consejo ´pero todo tu sufrimiento al final será recompensado ya lo veras este chico en todos sus fics siempre ranma y akane termina juntos, al igual que kora y mako, bueno este chico se despide de ti deseándote que tengas un día no muy difícil en tus estudios, te quiero mil muchos besos y abrazos**

Recibo todas sus quejas o sugerencias pero por favor que sean de una manera respetuosa, Gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

hikarus


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**No te vayas quédate a mi lado**

**Capítulo 14**

**Adiós Ranma**

Ranma se estaba recostado sobre su futón , no podía dormir ya que tenía un mal presentimiento algo muy dentro en su interior le decía que no podía descuidar akane, el ,la conocía muy bien y sabia de ella con tal que su familia estuviera bien era capaz de renunciar a su felicidad

" baka mentiroso, tu no me amas debes pensar que soy muy fea , yo sé que no soy nada femenina y que soy una mala cocinera, pero si fuera necesario por ti daría mi vida ya que te amo con todo mi corazón" de los ojos de akane salía muchas lágrimas su dolor era tan grande que ni la botella de sake que había tomado de la cocina y de la cual ya había tomado varios copas le hacía olvidar lo que sentía por ranma, como pudo termino de escribir la carta, el sueño lentamente la fue venciendo

Ya había llegado un nuevo día a Nerima , en la casa de los Tendo akane todavía no se había desesperado el alcohol hizo efecto de somnífero en la hija menor de Soun, el sol entro por la venta del cuarto de ranma el chico se despertó muy afanado, él ya se encontraba un poco mejor de las heridas que le había propinado mousse, se dirigió al cuarto de su prometida ya que el tenía un mal presentimiento al abrir la puerta se encontró akane dormido en el piso a su lado había una botella de sake, el chico de la trenza se tranquilizó muy lentamente se dirigió hasta donde estaba su prometida , sobre la mesa vio una hoja de papel sintió mucha curiosidad por lo que estaba escrito allí y empezó a leerla

**Esto decía la carta que akane escribió para ranma**

No sé qué más me dolió, saber que te tienes que casar con Ukyo o el rechazó que pase a noche, yo quería que estar contigo y entregarte a ti y sólo a ti mi bien más preciado, a lo mejor te parezco muy poca cosa, tal vez no soy digna de tu amor

Tu eres un MENTIROSO me dijiste que me amabas y que siempre estarías conmigo, sabes este amor es un amor qué lástima, por más que tú y yo tratemos de estar juntos siempre habrá algo que nos separe

me siento tan impotente por más que trate de hablar con Ukyo, no puede hacerlo estaba dispuesta a arrodillarme ante ella y suplicarle que dejará esa idea tan estúpida de casarte contigo, pero me lleve una amarga sorpresa al saber que ella estaba escogiendo el vestido de novia y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos

Yo sé que con el tiempo tú serás muy feliz con Ukyo, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que te olvides de mí

No puedo ser egoísta con mi familia ellos no puede quedarse en la calle, prefiero ser yo la que tenga que sacrificarse, aunque para ello tenga que dejar lo más importante en mi vida

Nunca olvides te amo y siempre te amaré, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, de allí nadie te podrá sacar

Cuando leas esta carta estaré muy lejos de aquí, no me odies por no haberme despido de ti, adiós para siempre mi amado Ranma

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma se llenó de mucha rabia al por lo que había leído en aquella carta pero respiro por fundamente y al poco tiempo se calmó, ya no era el mismo muchacho que actuaba sin pensar las consecuencias de sus actos ya que el amor de akane lo había cambiado por completo

El chico de la trenza alzo muy suave mente a akane y la puso entre sus brazos, la iba a dejar sobre su cama pero la chica se despertó antes, ella se sorprendió mucho al ver a su novio en su cuarto

-Ranma que haces en mi cuarto, será mejor que te vayas de aquí, tu anoche me dejaste muy claro que no te importo

-Como dices esa cosas, si no me importaras yo no habría peleado a muerte con mousse, ni estaría aquí contigo, tu eres parte de mi vida y sin ti yo me moriría, no quiero volver a perderte , esa vez que creí que habías muerto en yusenkyo mi vida se llenó de mucha oscuridad y tristeza, -los ojos del chico de la trenza se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

-Ranma perdóname por ser una tonta y haber dudado de tu amor, pero no hay nada que tu yo podamos hacer es como si el destino no quisiera que tú y yo seamos felices, para la muestra un botón mira te tienes que casar con Ukyo

-Tiene que haber algo que tú y yo podamos hacer, no podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente, tu qué piensas

-Ranma me puedes dejar en la cama y traerme una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza,

-Eso te pasa por tomar sake solo a ti se te ocurre a ser esas cosas-el chico de la trenza dejo muy suavemente a su prometida en la cama- te lo voy a traer pero si tú me prometes que no te vas a ir a ninguna parte

-Te lo prometo ranma- akane tenía entre cruzado sus dedos, era una promesa que no podía cumplir

"perdóname ranma pero no puedo cumplirte esa promesa, no quiero sufrir al ver casado con Ukyo, esta será la última vez que tú y yo nos veamos yo sé que con el pasar del tiempo te olvidaras de mí y volverás hacer feliz de nuevo- akane como pudo lleno su maleta con mucha ropa y salió de la casa sin hacer mucho ruido

Ranma mientras tanto estaba en la cocina llenado un vaso con agua, subió las escaleras y llego hasta al cuarto de akane al ver que ella no se encontraba allí soltó el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, sus más profundos temores se habían hecho realidad, Ranma se sintió muy triste al ver que akane no estaba dispuesta a luchar su amor, se sentía muy cansado, muy débil como para ir a buscarla, ella ya había tomado una decisión y a su pesar tendría que aceptarla, no le quedaba más que seguir con su vida, una vida sin akane, aun recordaba los besos que le dio la noche anterior, ese recuerdo lo atormentaba y no lo deja un minuto en paz, todos sus sueños se habían roto en aquel momento, ese instante era muy sombrío era una pesadilla de la cual él quería despertar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el restaurante de Ukyo la chica de la espátula estaba por salir ya que tenía que hablar con Akane respecto a que iban hacer, después de un tiempo y para su sorpresa vio a lo lejos a la hija menor de Soun

-Akane, espera tu yo tenemos que hablar

-Hablar de que, yo pensé que tú eras mi amiga y amiga de Ranma pero contigo me equivoque solo fingíais serlo, para estar a su lado , yo sé que tú lo amas pero esta no es la forma de hacer las cosas, pero bueno ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer tu ganaste, prefiero ser yo la que en este momento este sufriendo en vez que mi familia se quede sin nuestra casa, tu resultaste ser peor que shampoo, bueno me voy para que tú puedas ser feliz a lado ranma, solo te quiero pedir una cosa hazlo muy feliz ya que yo no pude hacerlo, adiós te deseo lo mejor

Ukyo se puso delante de Akane- espera no sé por qué dices esas cosas, yo amo a Ranma con toda mi alma y sería muy feliz de ser su esposa pero, el no sería feliz a mi lado porque el solo te ama a ti, no te acuerdas que cuando te ibas a ir él te escogió a ti

-Si pero tú no lo aceptaste su decisión, sino dime porque cuando fui a tu casa tu padre me dijo que te estaba probando el vestido para tu boda

-Eso es mentira yo estaba en mi casa, con razón mi padre estaba muy nervioso cunado le pregunte con quien estaba platicando- que te parece si hablamos en el café gato y allí le pedimos un consejo a la bisabuela de Shampoo

-¿De verdad? está dispuesta ayudarme

-Si Akane no quiero que ranma sea infeliz a mi lado y tampoco podemos permitir que Nabiki se salga con la suya témenos que idear un buen plan para desenmascararla delante de toda tu familia

Akane le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ukyo- perdóname por haber desconfiado de ti, y ahora sé que eres mi amiga y estas de nuestra parte

-No te preocupes yo habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar, solo quiero que rancha sea feliz y para mi dolor el solo lo seria a tu lado- ambas chicas se dirigieron rumbo al café gato

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo la familia Tendo y Genma y Nodoka había llegado ya hasta la casa de Soun

Nabiki estaba muy preocupada por lo que Ranma y Akane se habían quedado solo por una noche y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder todo el esfuerzo que le había ocasionado separar a esos dos, así que subió al cuarto de Akane se sorprendió mucho al verlo vacío, del piso recogió la nota que había escrito akane, la leyó muy detenidamente, se alegró mucho al saber lo que decía, ahora solo era cuestión de encargarse de Ranma

"Hermanita por fin hiciste algo muy bien, me facilitaste mucho las cosas ahora me va a quedar más fácil que ranma te odie, de eso me voy a encargar yo"-en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola, ella bajo las escaleras ya que tenía que darles al resto de la familia aquella noticia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el café gato después de mucho platicar akane, Ukyo, shampoo y Cologne ya habían llegado a un acuerdo

-Bueno akane en eso quedamos, será mejor que ranma no se entere de nada sobre nuestro plan ya que él no sabe mentir y Nabiki con lo sagaz que es se daría cuenta de nuestro plan

-Tienes toda la razón Ukyo, pero el pobre va a sufrir mucho, no sé si el algún día me pobra perdonar por lo que vamos hacer- decía Akane muy preocupada

-Si pero no nos queda de otra, ella tiene que pensar que la boda sigue en camino, si quieres tú te puedes quedar aquí conmigo y mi bisabuela, nos serias de mucha ayuda

-Si sera lo mejor, esperemos que las cosas salgan bien

Tranquila akane Ranma te ama y por ti estaría dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa, solo ten fe y veras que las cosas se van a solucionar- dijo Cologne

Continuara

Bueno todas dirán que ces es muy malo como es capaz de separar akane y a ranma, en este momento mi vida es un drama y solo puedo escribir drama, pero descuiden yo no soy tan malo ya verán que al final siempre gana el amor, por fortuna este es un fics y no es la vida real, y en el pueden suceder cualquier tipo de cosas

Bueno como leyeron no todo es malo pues Ukyo y akane esta juntas para darle una muy buena lección a Nabiki, no les puedo contar de lo que se trata ya que les dañaría la sorpresa del final de este fic, por desgracia al pobre de ranma le toca sufrir durante los próximos capítulos, pero al final su dolor será recompensado

**Akarly hola amiga este chico solo te hace sufrir con esta historia, yo se que a ti te gustan mucho los fics románticos y este no lo es mucho, es todo lo contrario a en mis sueños, pero bueno ya verás que al final las cosas se soluciona no soy tan malo como para dejar a ranma sin akane, gracias por tus comentarios**

**Guest gracias por tu comentario el final por el momento si lo es , esperemos que algo extraño suceda y que la boda no se lleve a cabo, gracias tu comentario**

**Jrosass hola por desgracia en la vida todo no es felicidad, hay cosas que nos llenan de mucha tristeza, y hay cosas que por más que tú quieras nunca se van arreglar pero esto es un fic y al final ellos siempre terminaran junto, si tienes toda la razón no era el momento para que ranma y akane consumaran su amor, espero que este bien amiga jessi**

**Znta en la vida lo último que se pierden son las esperanza, siempre habrá alguna cosa que se pueda hacer aunque todo parezca que no es así, ryioga esta muy lejos y shampoo ya no tiene ningún derecho sobre ranma pues ella ahora se tiene que casar con mousse y al final te vas a sorprender con lo que va a pasar, gracias por tu comentario gracias por tu apoyo  
**

Recibo todas sus quejas o sugerencias pero por favor que sean de una manera respetuosa, Gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

hikarus


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

No te vayas quédate a mi lado

Capítulo 15

El dolor de tu partida

Akane estaba aún indecisa con la propuesta de quedarse en el café gato, pero no tenía donde más quedarse ya que sus amigas no se encontraban en Nerima, no le quedaba aceptar la propuesta de shampoo y de Cologne

-Shampoo acepto quedarme aquí pero tenemos un problema que vamos hacer para que ranma o mi hermana Nabiki no se enteren que yo estoy aquí

-Tienes razón no podemos cometer ningún error, en este momento, ya que todo el plan que hemos elaborado se vendría abajo- decía Ukyo algo preocupada

-Yo tengo la solución akane, que te parece si te ponemos una película y unos lentes de contacto para cambiar el color de tus ojos, así ranma no sabrá que tu está aquí en el restaura de mi bisabuela

-Has teniendo una muy buena idea shampoo, aburría mucho estando encerrada en un cuarto esperando que los días pasen además no quiero ser una carga para ti y tu bisabuela

-Si Akane nos serias de gran ayuda pero en la cocina ya que tendrías muchas demandas por envenenar a nuestros clientes- lo dijo shampoo con mucha ironía

Akane estaba un poco molesta por las palabras de shampoo, pero ella sabía muy bien que la Chinita tenía toda la razón, no le quedó más que calmarse, al final todas las chicas terminaron riéndosen

-Bueno akane nos serias de mucha ayuda como mesera, ya que a veces mi bisnieta yo no damos abastos con tantos clientes, pero no te podemos llamar akane porque si no correría el rumor que tu estas aquí

-Si abuela tiene toda la razón, pero no sé qué nombre ponerme tiene te ser un nombre que sea chino, para que yo pasa por desapercibida

-Qué te parece la Laika- dijo en tono burlesco shampoo

-Ese nombre no me gusta suena a nombre de perro, si me vas ayudar shampoo ponte sería y no te burles de mi

-Ya lo tengo te llamaremos Mei que te parece Akane- dijo Cologne mientras fumaba su pipa

Me gusta mucho ese nombre, de a hora en adelante me llamaré Mei

-Bueno chicas me tengo que ir o mi padre va a empezar a sospechar, no te preocupes por ranma yo me encargaré de consolarlo y de darle todo mi cariño

-Espero que no te sobre actúes recuerda que ranma es mi novio y solamente es mío- akane estaba muy celosa ya que la idea de que otra chica estuviera a su lado y fuera cariñosa con él le afecta mucho

-No te preocupes akane recuerda que es parte del plan tenemos que Nabiki crea que estoy profundamente enamorada de Ranma así no tendrá sospechas que algo extraño ocurre

-Tienes toda la razón no me gusta mucho la idea, no quiero que beses a Ranma en la boca, sus besos son sólo míos

-Akane que tiene de malo yo bese muchas a ex airen, deja que la pobre Ukyo tenga un ratico de felicidad, además creo que ella no es capaz de besar a Ranma, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ella no ha besado a nadie

Ukyo estaba muy molesta y algo incomoda por las palabras de Shampoo, pero eran muy ciertas ella nunca había besado a nadie, porque quería que su primer beso fuera con ranma- la chica de la espátula se despidió de akane, Shampoo y Cologne, se dirigió rumbo a su casa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la casa de la familia Tendo

Nabiki bajo las escaleras en sus manos traía la carta que Akane había escrito para Ranma, puso una cara de tristeza, papá tengo una mala noticia quedarte la mediana de las hijas de Soun hizo una gran pausa dejando a todos los que estaban allí muy preocupados

-Le pasó algo a mi hijo- dijo Nodoka

-Si hermana dinos que es lo que está pasando no nos dejes así

-No se preocupe Tendo a lo mejor mi hijo ya demostró que es todo un hombre, y dentro de poco tendremos un heredero, usted ya sabe cómo son los jóvenes cuando están enamorados

Todos miraban muy mal al pobre Genma ya que sólo habría su boca para decir tonterías

-No creo sea eso Saotome, debe ser algo más grave, ya dinos que es lo que está pasando, no nos dejes con esta intriga

Nabiki tenía que hacerle cree a su familia que le dolía mucho la partida de su hermana akane, así que se puso muy triste- mi pequeña hermana se fue de la casa decidió sacrificarse por nosotros

Tiene que ser mentira ella no se iría así, ella no lo haría no es ninguna cobarde desde muy pequeña yo le enseñe que tiene que luchar por lo que más quiere-

Nabiki la paso la carta que ranma había escrito para ranma Soun la empezó a leer muy detenidamente de los ojos del padre de akane salió un mar de lágrimas- mi pequeñita porque te tenías que irte, ahora yo que le voy a decir a tu madre ella antes de morir me hizo prometerle que iba a cuidar muy bien de ti y de tus hermanas, todo esto es culpa SUYA saotome usted me las va a pagar

Genma al ver lo furioso que estaba su amigo sintió mucho miedo así que decidió huir del dojo para su mala fortuna callo en el estanque convirtiéndose en un panda, el pobre animal al ver lo disgustado que estaba su amigo uso la técnica del tigre caído- el panda saco de su espalda muchos carteles los cuales decían- perdóneme, perdóneme, no era mi intención nunca pensé que las cosas iba a llegar hasta estos extremos

Ya vasta dejen de jugar tenemos que buscar akane y a ranma ellos dos deben estar pasando por un mal momento

El panda saco de su espalda un cartel el cual decía- yo no quiero ir estoy muy cansado solo quiero dormir un poco ya que anoche no dormí muy bien

Nodoka miraba a Genma con cara de pocos amigos- es una orden y por tu bien espero que la cumplas, o si no te va a ir muy mal

De la cabeza del panda salía una gota de sudor estilo anime, el pobre animal estaba muy asustado de su espalda saco un cartel- si querida como tu mandes tus deseos son ordenes

Los dos hombre y Nabiki salieron a la calle en búsqueda de ranma y akane, mientras tanto en la casa Nodoka y kasumi se quedaron en la casa por si acaso ranma llegaba, la madre del chico de la trenza tenía una corazonada o a lo mejor era su intuición de madre la que le decía que ranma se encontraba en su cuarto así que decidió subir a ver si estaba en lo cierto la hija mayor de Soun también subió a acompañar a Nodoka

Nodoka golpeo la puerta del cuarto de ranma, golpeo y golpeo al no tener ninguna respuesta decidió abrir la puerta, allí estaba ranma en un rincón de su cuarto con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo- dinos hijo ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué akane se fue?, ella no obtuvo respuesta parecía que el chico de la trenza no estuviera allí

Por favor ranma no te puedes hacer más daño tienes que sacar todo el dolor que tienes dentro de tu corazón, a mi hermana no le gustaría verte así

Las palabras de kasumi hicieron que ranma reaccionara- tu hermana es una cobarde y una mentirosa a ella no le importo lo que yo sentía, prefirió irse muy lejos de aquí en vez de luchar conmigo por nuestro amor

Para ella tampoco es fácil ella también sufre con esta situación, o tú crees que ella sería feliz al ver como el hombre que ama se tiene que casar con otra, lo que akane hizo fue muy noble decidió sacrificar su felicidad para que su familia no quedara en la calle

Si ranma mi hermana no lo hizo con la intención de lastimarte, yo sé que ella te ama como tú no tienes idea

Es mentira si ella me amara como tú dices no se hubiera ido, hubiera luchado conmigo por este amor, como yo lo hice para que shampoo nos dejara en paz, pero eso ya quedo atrás ya entendí su mensaje, tengo que sacármela de mi corazón ella nunca va a volver y yo no tengo ganas de buscarla

Ranma hijo no me gusta oírte hablar así te desconozco tú no eres mi hijo él no se quedaría aquí sentado en el piso, el iría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de estar junto akane

Si ranma tú no eres así siempre que mi hermana está en peligro a ti no te importaba arriesgar tu vida por ella

Ya no puedo, ya no quiero qué caso tiene luchar por alguien que no quiere estar contigo ella me lo dejo muy claro que era un adiós para siempre mi corazón se fue con ella yo estaba dispuesto a todo por estar a su lado, por favor déjenme solo

Nodoka y kasumi comprendieron el dolor que ranma estaba sufriendo en ese momento así que decidieron dejarlo solo por un momento, en ese instante de los ojos de ranma se llenaran de muchas lágrimas, muy lenta mente salían de ellos unas pequeñas gotas para luego convertirse en un gran hilo de lagrimas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ukyo hace poco que había llegado a su casa se sorprendió mucho al ver que Nabiki estaba allí

Hola hija ¿porque tardaste tanto? Me tenías muy preocupada

Papá lo que paso es que casi no encuentro lo que necesitaba para preparar el pan especial, que hace esta mujer aquí, tu sabes que ella no es bienvenida en mi casa

Hola amiga porque me tratas así, yo solo vine a traerte muy buenas noticias- dijo le dijo Nabiki

Tú no eres amiga mía, ni amiga de nadie y no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, por mi te puedes ir muy lejos de aquí

Bueno entonces me iré a donde shampoo a lo mejor ella si valore la información que tengo para darle

En ese momento no podía dejar que Nabiki se fuera al café gato ya que se daría de cuenta que akane estaba allí

Bueno si estas tan interesada no te importara pagarme 5 mil yenes por lo que tengo que decirte

Que no tengo ese dinero conmigo en este momento si quieres te los puedo pagar después

No te preocupes hija yo los pagare, no creía que tu amiga fuera así de codiciosa, pero bueno con tal que sea algo muy importante, no me importa pagar esa cantidad de dinero

No se van a arrepentir, bueno mi hermana decidió irse de nuestra casa, yo de ti aprovecharía esta oportunidad para consolarlo y así lograr que se enamore de ti, si yo estuviera en tu lugar haría eso

Si hija tu amiga nos trajo una muy buena noticia, tomo te lo has ganado, el padre de Ukyo le pago el dinero que le pidió Nabiki, espero que esto quede entre nosotros, no me quiero enterar que fuiste a ver a la otra chica

No se preocupe señor kuonji, usted sabe que solo quiero la felicidad de mi amiga Ukyo

Te puedo pedir un favor Nabiki ya no necesitamos más ese documento con tu hermana legos de aquí y rancha tan dolido me será muy fácil que él se case conmigo

No hija ese es nuestra carta ganadora no te la podemos dar hasta que tú y Ranma estén casados, no es que yo no confié en ti es que quiero estar muy seguro de que nada extraño va a suceder

Te estaré esperando en mi casa yo te voy ayudar con ranma el pobre va a odiar mucho más a mi hermana después de que yo hable con el voy hacer muy buena contigo y no te voy a cobrar ni un solo yen por ese favor

Nabiki salió de allí muy feliz ya no tenía ninguna necesidad de ir al café gato porque sabía que Ukyo estaba muy enamorada de ranma y que sin akane ya no habría nadie que se interpusiera en su camino para conquistar el amor de ranma

Papa necesito salir un momento tengo muchas cosas que pensar, Ukyo en ese momento se sentía muy confundida no sabía si era capaz de seguir con el plan que shampoo, akane y ella habían ideado ya que ella amaba a ranma y la idea que Nabiki le había dado en ese momento no le parecía muy descabellada, su sueño era ser la señora saotome y tener muchos hijos con ranma, era la oportunidad que ella estaba esperando por mucho tiempo, pero su la razón le decía que no era correcto que le debía ayudar a su amiga akane

Continuara

Que pasara Ukyo se deja llevar por lo que siente en su corazón y decide conquistar el amor de ranma o por el contrario va ayudar a su amiga akane a desenmascarar a la malvada Nabiki, no quisiera ser Ukyo la pobre tiene una decisión muy difícil que tomar

¿Qué hará? la malvada de Nabiki para envenenar más a ranma en contra de akane, ¿será que? el chico de la trenza se podrá recuperar de su despecho, ¿qué pasaría? si él y Mei se encontraran ranma reconocería akane, muchas preguntas algunas se responderán el siguiente capitulo

Como vieron en este capítulo todo no es drama también puse algo de humor espero que les haya gustado

**Akarly gracias amiga por tu apoyo, valoro mucho tus comentarios, bueno como ya leíste pasaron muchas cosas, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, este chico te gusta hacerte sufrir, sip son muy malo contigo pero al final siempre vence el amor ya lo veras**

**Jrosass hola amiga jessi este chico esta mejor lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte jajaja, gracias por tu amistad y por no dejar a este chico loco solo, ya no tengo palabras para darte las gracias te quiero mil**

**Me gusta mucho saber que te gusta esta historia, gracias a este fic fue que tú y yo nos conocimos, amiga al pobre de ranma le toca sufrir mucho en este fic, sip soy muy malo con el pero como dice él dijo no hay gloria sin dolor, espero que te encuentres muy bien, espero que tu día se muy lindo, te envió un grandote abrazo y muchos besos cuídate lokita jessi**

Junior Alejandro gracias por tu comentario la respuesta a tu pregunta es en el último capítulo, pero ranma no va a sufrir tanto de a pocos va a salir de su dolor

Recibo todas sus quejas o sugerencias pero por favor que sean de una manera respetuosa, Gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

hikarus


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

No te vayas quédate a mi lado

Capítulo 16

**Dudas en mi corazón**

Ranma estaba en su habitación sumido en una gran tristeza, para el en ese momento su vida no tenía mucho sentido ya que la única razón de toda su felicidad era akane a pesar que siempre trataba de negarlo el, la amaba con todo su corazón, amaba su linda sonrisa, de la cual se enamoró la primera vez que la vio, su mente guardaba aquel recuerdo

"te veías linda cuando sonríes, maldición akane te metiste muy dentro de mi corazón por más que tú me digas que te debo olvidarte no puedo hacer, para mí no es fácil olvidar tantos instante que pasamos juntos, buenos y malos momentos, yo creí que tu sentías algo por mí, pero veo que no es así, no fui más que uno más de los chicos que conociste en tu vida, quisiera que esto fuera una pesadilla, solo eso nada más, de la cual despertará pronto para tener de nuevo a mi lado, para Seguir molestándote con mis impertinencias, a pensar que te fuiste hace algunas horas me hace mucha falta mirar tus lindos ojos, para que tú me dieras tu cariño a punta golpes, a pesar de ser así conmigo aun te amo mi marimacho

-Porque te tenías y dejarme sólo aquí, sumido en este gran dolor, con tu partida se fueron mis sueños y mis esperanzas, debería odiarte con todo mi corazón, pero lo puedo hacer

ranma sacó del cajón de la mesa de noche una foto de akane- soy un tonto conservado esta foto tuya, pero es mi más valioso tesoro, yo sé que con esto sólo me estoy haciendo daño, pero antes de concerté me encontrar muy solo ya que el insensible de mi viejo me separó de mi mamá, siempre de un lado mi mente la mantenía ocupada en el duro entrenamiento, y luego con la búsqueda de la cura para mi maldición, pero todo cambio el día en que te conocí te soy sincero al principio te deteste no podía creer que el viejo me hubiera comprometido con una chica como tú, que no era nada femenina, pero cuando te empezaste a preocuparte por mí las cosas cambiaron por completo- ranma beso la foto y la puso sobre su pecho como si quiera Guardar allí

Nabiki estaba mirando a Ranma desde la puerta del cuarto del chico de la trenza, ella estaba muy feliz al ver como ranma sufría por la ausencia de akane, ya que le sería más que el chico odiara a su hermana menor

-Ranma tu sí que eres un tonto, mira que sufrir por akane, ella nunca te quiso sólo jugó contigo y con tus sentimientos

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITA BRUJA! todo esto es culpa tuya, no sé porque no haces esto a tu hermana y a mi

-Alcanzó yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que está pasando, Ranma yo sé que tu yo nunca nos llevamos bien pero me duele mucho verte así de mal

-No te creo ni una palabra, tu eres una mentirosas y manipuladora, con tal de cumplir tus metas no te importa lastimar a los demás, vete de aquí quiero estar sólo

-No voy a ir hasta que me escuches, mi hermana no es la tan inocente como tú y los demás creen ella debe estar muy feliz al lado de Ryoga o shinosuke, burlándose de ti, mientras tu como un tonto estas llorar por que está a tu lado

-Cállate es mentira, no es cierto, todo es mentiras tuyas

-Si fuera mentiras entonces porque ella no está a tu lado, yo de ti le daría una oportunidad a Ukyo y ella te ama y será una muy buena esposa, te dejó esta botella de sake tú la necesitas en este momento, ella te ayudará a que olvidar a la tonta de mi hermana sea más fácil, piensa lo que te dije y verás que yo tengo la razón, akane no vale ni una de las lágrimas que tu estas derramando por ella

-Vete por favor Nabiki quiero estar sólo

Bueno haya tu, si quieres seguir sufriendo es tu problema de todas maneras quieras o no te tendrás que casar con Ukyo, ni akane, ni nadie lo podrá evitar yo de ti trataría de olvidarla- Nabiki había dejado muchas dudas en el chico de la trenza

"Debe ser mentiras akane no es así, pero que se fue de esa manera por que no se quedó a mi lado y luchó por este amor, por desgracia Nabiki tiene la razón yo no puedo escapar de mis responsabilidades y dejar a la familia de akane sin hogar, será mejor que tratarte de olvidarte olvidar que algún día te conocí, pero como olvidarte, como olvidar que algún día te amé"

-Pero por otro lado tú me dejaste sólo, no te importo el dolor que me causó tu partida- ranma abrió la botella de sake y empezó a beber, él quería ahogar su tristeza y su dolor en alcohol

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**En el café gato**

Akane muy distraída la chica sólo podía pensar en ranma, ella quería estar al lado del chico de la trenza peor también sabía por el bien dos, que después de éstos difíciles días de estar separados, pero si el plan que Ukyo y ella había ideado salía bien dentro poco ellos estaría juntos para siempre

-¿Qué te pasa akane? hoy estuviste muy distraída- le decía colágeno

-Bisabuela la pobre debe extrañar mucho a ranma, ella a pesar de todo lo ama, es que ex Airen es un chico muy apuesto todavía no olvido los besos que él y yo nos dábamos, yo de ti no confiaría mucho en Ukyo, ella también esta enamora de ranma y se podría aprovechar de que está muy sólo para conquistarlo

-Si fueras tu shampoo en vez de Ukyo estaría muy intranquila, yo sé que ella no sería capaz de traicionarme, además ella sabe que a quien ranma es a mí y a nadie más

-Akane en cuestión de hombres no se puede confiar a demás tu dejaste muy mal al pobre ranma, prácticamente se lo dejaste servido en bandeja de plata, Ukyo no va a perder esta gran oportunidad para consolarlo y ganar su corazón

-Ranma me ama y no sería capaz de engañarme, yo confía mucho en el

-Pues yo de ti no estaría muy segura un hombre despechado es capaz de hacer muchas locuras

-No sigas más shampoo no sé qué pretendes con esto en vez de ayudarme en este momentos, sólo haces que me preocupe más

-Solo soy sincera contigo

Akane estaba muy molesta con la actitud que había tomado shampoo, ella tenía que llamar a su casa no podía permitir que pasará nada entre ranma y Ukyo- bisabuela me puede prestar el teléfono necesito hablar con mi hermana kasumi para decirle que estoy bien y que no se preocupen por mi

-Si claro akane el teléfono akane el teléfono esta abajo

Akane bajo las escaleras,

-Qué mala eres bisnieta, no debiste decirle esas a la pobre akane mira que la hiciste preocuparse más

-Ella está haciendo sufrir al pobre ranma, y se, que yo la trate así

-¿Tú todavía sientes algo por ranma?, quiero que seas sincero conmigo y me respondas con la verdad

Cologne miró fijamente a los ojos a su bisnieta ella sabía que de esa manera no le podía mentir

-Yo no sé, tengo tanta con función en mi interior yo siento un gran cariño por ranma pero yo sé que él me ve sólo como una amiga, además no tengo ningún derecho sobre él ya que tú sabes nuestro compromiso quedó anulado cuando Mousse le ganó y con el tiempo seremos muy felices y tendremos una gran familia

-Ya veo bisnieta, has cambiado mucho, por eso creo que debes pedirle disculpas akane, en este momento debemos ayudarla

Si tienes la razón

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El teléfono sonó en el casa de los Tendo contesto kasumi ya que Nabiki estaba en su cuarto disfrutando que sus planes estaban marchan sobre ruedas

-Alo, casa de la familia Tendo, ¿con quién hablo?

-Soy akane, ¿cómo están las cosas por allá?

-¿Dónde estás akane?, nuestro padre y el señor Tendo te están buscando como locos, yo sé que esto no es fácil para ti y estoy dispuesta ayudarte soy tu hermana y siempre quiero lo mejor para ti

-Gracias kasumi estoy en casa de unos amigos, voy a pasar algunos días aquí después no sé qué voy hacer solo necesito algunos días para pensar que voy hacer mi vida, solo quiero pedirte un favor cuida muy bien a ranma en este momento no es bueno que este solo

-No lo vamos a dejar solo, pero él te necesita, el pobre está muy mal

-No sé qué va a pasar con ranma y conmigo solo el tiempo lo dirá, adiós kasumi ya tengo que colgar no te puedo decir mas

-Cuídate hermanita te deseo mucha suerte adiós

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el café gato akane había quedado muy mal después de haber platicado con su hermana Nabiki, ella estaba dispuesta a ir se a su casa, pero fue detenida por shampoo

-Akane espera un momento no te vayas quiero disculparme contigo por lo que te dije antes, yo sé que no estás pasando por un muy buen momento, yo quiero que tú y yo seamos amigas, ya no hay caso para que tú y yo sigamos siendo rivales

-¿Te sientes bien shampoo?, ¿está enferma?- akane no podía cree la actitud que tenía shampoo ya que hace muy poco tiempo era su mayor rival

Si estoy bien me di de cuenta de muchas cosas cunado ranma y Mousse pelearon, él estuvo dispuesto a perder su vida con tal de que nuestro compromiso quedara anulado

Akane abrazo muy fuerte a la chinita-gracias ahora más que nunca necesito toda la ayuda posible para poder desenmascarar a mi hermana Nabiki,- si quiero ser tu amiga

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ukyo había llegado a la casa de los Tendo tenía mucha urgencia por platicar con ranma, ella sabía que ranma en este momento necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse, alguien quien escuchara sus penas un hombrón en el cual llorar

Estaba por entrar en la casa de akane pero fue detenida por Nodoka

-¡Tú no eres bien venida en esta casa!, por tu culpa Akane y mi hijo son infelices

-Señora no es mi culpa ya que yo no tome esta decisión, el compromiso lo hicieron su esposo y mi padre, se lo pido por favor déjeme ver a ranma aunque se por unos pocos minutos, él es mi amigo

-Si ti Nodoka Ranma se va alegrar mucho al verla déjala que platique con Ranma yo sé que le va hacer muy bien- dijo kasumi

-Si tía así tú no quieras ella y tu dentro de muy pocos días serán familiares pues ella será la esposa de Ranma, yo de ti trataría de llevarme muy bien con mi futura nuera

-Tú sabes que la única a quien yo vería como la esposa de mi hija es a tu hermana akane, ella es la única que mi hijo amaba

-Soñar no cuesta nada tía, pero los sueños, sueños son y si akane hubiera querido a ranma se hubiera quedado aquí a su lado y no hubiera huido como una cobarde

-Cállate Nabiki, tu sabes por qué akane tomo esa decisión – Nodoka estaba muy disgustada pero antes de seguir discutiendo con la hija mediana de Soun decidió irse de allí, necesitaba salir de la casa de los Tendo

-Ukyo pasa yo te voy acompañar a donde esta ranma- le decía Nabiki con una falsa sonrisa, las dos chicas subieron hasta el cuarto de ranma

-Bueno te dejo a solas con ranma, ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas por platicar

Ukyo abrió la puerta del cuarto de ranma le dio mucha tristeza al verlo allí sentado en una esquina de su cuarto con la mirada perdida así el cielo parecía que estuviera asunte, era como su alma se hubiera ido con la partida de akane, la chica de la espátula se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, ella lo miro a los ojos, pero su mirada carecía del el mismo brillo que tenía antes

-Ran-cha por favor reacciona no me gusta verte así, yo sé que te hace mucha falta akane, pero ella ya tomo su decisión y sé que las cosas entre ella y tú al final se van a solucionar

El chico al poco tiempo volvió en si- uchan dime tú me que sientes por mi tú me amas de verdad o tu amor es igual de falso al de akane

-Yo, yo- Ukyo se había quedado sin palabras, porque ella en lo más profundo de su corazón lo amaba pero sabía que no podía pasar nada entre ellos dos

-No me había dado cuenta antes pero eres muy linda-, muy lentamente ranma fue acercando sus labios a los de Ukyo

Continuara

Les pido disculpas pero últimamente he estado muy ocupado, a veces sin aminos para escribir, pero cuando me pongo a escribir las ideas surgen

Bueno como leyeron el pobre ranma está muy despechado el alcohol hizo que perdiera la cabeza será que habrá un beso entre ranma y Ukyo, eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo

**Junior Alejandro gracias amigo por tus comentarios de verdad aprecio mucho el tiempo que te tomas al leer esta loca historia, bueno tus preguntas todavía están sin respuestas te prometo que en el próximo capítulo abra un recuentro entre ranma y akane va haber muchos celos, espero que te encuentres muy bien y discúlpame por mi tardanza **

**Akarly hola amiga mira otra vez yo dando lata por aquí, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar sip soy malo contigo mira que dejar este capítulo así donde ranma llevado por su despecho está a punto de hacer una locura, gracias por tu comentario y por seguir mis locas historias, desde este lejana ciudad donde últimamente llueve mucho te deseo que te encuentres muy bien, amiga espero que tengas un lindo día**

**Jrosass hola mi lokita amiga mía jajaja espero que estés muy bien y te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes, no sabía que te gustaban tanto los caramelos jajaja ya te imagino como una pequeña niña a la cual le gustan mucho los dulces, como te lo prometí hoy decidí actualizar mis fics yo sé que este fic te gusta mucho**

**Bueno con respecto a tu comentario este chico es muy malo el ces malo saco las garras y se puso a escribir en lugar de perdido de Lorca jajaja, bueno la pobre de akane tiene muchas dudas con respecto a la relación que puedan tener ranma y Ukyo te debí dejar muy mal con este final del capítulo 16 tienes que esperar otra semana para esperar a ver que va a pasar jajaja , bueno mi princesa espero que hoy tengas un lindo día sin tanto estrés cuídate mucho y gracias por tu apoyo te quiero mil, espero que hoy tengas un lindo día**

Recibo todas sus quejas o sugerencias pero por favor que sean de una manera respetuosa, Gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

hikarus


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

No te vayas quédate a mi lado

Capítulo 17

Momentos de desesperación

Ukyo se quedó inmóvil por más quería evitar aquella situación no lo podía hacer, era como si hubiera caído en un trance al ver los lindos ojos azules de su Ranma, ella podía sentir el aliento de su prometido como aquella suave brisa acariciaba su cara, era un sueño que se iba a convertir en realidad por fin sentiría los labios de ranna rozando los suyos, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y disfrutar ese instante

Por alguna extraña razón ranma no pudo continuar, empezó a recordar la primera vez que le había dicho akane que la amaba

(Ranma tú en verdad me amas

-si Akane desde esa aquella vez que yo te dije que te veías linda cuando sonreias

- yo también te amo baka y siempre estaré contigo)

"mentirosa eres una mentirosa akane y yo como un tonto caí en tus engaños, trate de ahogar mis penas en con esta botella de sake pero, ni eso pude hacer ya que solo tome un pequeño trajo, y al sentir que me quemaba las entrañas no quise saber más de ese veneno"

Aquel recuerdo lo atormentaba y no lo dejaba en paz, era como si su corazón le dijera a su tonta cabeza que no comentiera aquella locura que sus labios ya tenían dueña que le pertenecían únicamente a su amada marimacho

Ukyo se sentía algo culpable, ya que estuvo a punto de defraudar la confianza que akane había depositado en ella, al ver como se encontraba Ranma en ese momento despertó en ella un sentimiento que ella creía que estaba oculto

-Perdóname u-chan no se en que estaba pensando, casi cometo una locura, no quierio que por mi inmadurez y por el dolor que siento en este momento se convierta en tu aflicción y al final terminé lastimandote

-Ranma quiero que me respondas a la pregunta que te voy hacer con la verdad, ¿tú que estarías dispuesto hacer para estar con Akane?

-Yo por esa tonta marimacho nada, por mi que haga con su vida lo que quieria, a ella no le importó sólo jugo con mis sentimientos y no le importo que yo estuve a punto de perder mi vida en aquella pelea con Mouse, tonta por mi que nunca regresé voy a estar mejor sin ella

Ukyo le dio una fuerte cachetada la cual le dejó su mano marcada en su cara,- tu eres un mentirosos, yo se que aún la amas y apesar de todo me dijiste que yo era linda y me ibas a besar, yo se que no soy akane y que nunca la voy a poder remplazar ni sacar de tu corazón, ojala algun dia la puedas olvidar

Ranma le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga ukyo, la chica de la espátula se sonrojo, -gracias Ukyo por ser mi amiga, por haber venido, por estar conmigo en este momento tan difícil para mi

-no tienes nada que agradecerme yo te quiero y voy a respetar y aceptar cualquiera que se tu decisión

Muy lentamente Ranma dejó de abrazar a su amiga se sintió muy confundido por las palabras de la chica de la espátula- ukyo yo,yo

-No digas nada, yo se que para ti esta situación no es nada fácil, por una parte si te casas conmigo no seras feliz y tu tendrás que olvidarte de Akane para siempre, pero si no lo haces los tendo se quedarán si hogar

-Es una decisión muy difícil y el tiempo es mi peor enemigos, el destino me esta jugando una cruel broma, no es justo, pero la vida es así aveces tienes que olvidar y seguir adelante con tu vida

-No me gusta verte así de triste, esperamos que el tiempo cure tus heridas, te dejo ya es muy tarde y mi padre debe estar muy preocupado por mi

-Adiós u-chan

Ukyo salió de la habitación de ranma pero antes le dio un beso en la mejilla, el chico de la trenza quedó muy sorprendido ya que no se esperaba aquella muestra de afectó por de su amiga

-Yo sabía que tu amabas a ranma y sin mi hermana te sera más fácil, conquistar su corazón, deberías hacer que el tonto de mi excuñado se case contigo

-No digas tonterías, rancha es mi amigo, el nunca me vería de otra manera, yo no sería capaz de traicionar su amistad, para conseguír su amor

-Tu puedes engañar a todo el mundo con esas palabras, pero no te puedes engañar a ti misma, yo de ti aprovecharia esta oportunidad y lo conquistaria, una oportunidad con esta no se presenta dos veces en la vida

-No voy hacer nada para forzar a rancha, y no sé qué ganas tu queriendo que ranma se case conmigo, yo de ti haría todo lo posible para que mi amigo y tu hermana se reconciliaran

-No seas tonta mi hermana tuvo Su oportunidad y no la supo aprovechar, me da igual con quien ranma al final se quede sea contigo o con shampoo, se me hace muy raro que la chinita no haya venido ella nunca dejaba de acosar a mi excuñado

-Yo no me preocupo por shampoo, ella ya nunca más va a volver a molestar a Ranma ya que no tiene ningún derecho sobre el ya no es mas una prometida de Rancha

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Nabiki pues ya no tenía forma de darles celos a Ukyo, tendría que idear otra forma para manipular las cosas, no quería perder todo lo que había logrado, pero antes tenía que cerciorarse de que su hermana akane no estuviera en Nerima

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había pasado una hora desde que akane había llamado a su casa, Soun y Genma regresaron cabizbajos ya que no habían podido encontrar a la chica de cabellos azules

-Todo esto es su culpa Saotome, si algo le pasa a mi pequeña hija lo despegare vivo, estoy hablando en serio

Al pobre panda le escurría un gota de sudor estilo anime

-Se vería muy bien como tape en mi cuarto- decía Nabiki en un tono de burla

Genma estaba por esparce pero fue detenido por, Nodoka,-¡tú te quedas aquí! ya has causado muchos problemas, es una orden y espero que la obedezcas

El panda saco unos cuantos carteles de su espalda,- pero yo no quiero quedarme aquí, no quiero convertirme en un tape, o tú quieres quedar viuda, tan joven

Nodoka mojo a su esposo con agua caliente- ya déjate de tonterías debemos pensar en la forma de ayudar a ranma y akane, está de por medio su felicidad

Lo que me interesa en este momento es saber dónde está mi hija mi pequeñita indefensa- el pobre de Soun no dejaba de llorar

-Papa no te preocupes akane llamo hace muy poco y dijo que estaba muy bien que no nos preocupáramos por ella que solo unos días para pensar

-¿Pero que mas dijo?- pregunto Nabiki quería saber mas acerca de su hermana akane ya que ella podría tirar al traste todos sus planes

No me dijo nada más

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el café gato

Akane se encontraba algo distante no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dijo shampoo, muchas, a pesar de que Ukyo le dijo que le iba ayudar, no se sentía muy bien con la idea de que ranma estuviera cerca de ella, el solo hecho de pensarlo le causaba muchos celos

-¿Qué te pasa hija?

-No es nada abuela

-Tu no me puedes engañar yo se que extrañas a ranma, el te hace mucha falta, si quieres puedes regresar a tu casa y estar a su lado

-Yo no extraño a ese baka insensible, además el muy tonto me rechazo

-Ya es muy tarde será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir mañana es tu primer día de trabajo

Cologne y akane subieron hasta el segundo piso, la hija menor de Soun abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados y se recostó en esa pequeña cama, por más que ella quería dormir no podía, sus pensamientos no la dejaban descansar, luego de algún tiempo cayo dormida por el cansancio

**Sueño de Akane**

Akane se encontraba en la calle a lo lejos vio a ranma y a Ukyo tomados de las manos, parecía que fueran novios, los dos chicos iban platicando muy ajustó, poco a poco se acercaron a donde estaba akane

-Rancha cariño estoy muy feliz dentro de unos días tu yo nos vamos a casar, yo te hare muy feliz siempre te preparare los ricos panes japonés que tanto te gustan

-Si amor mío, yo no sé cómo no me pude fijar antes en ti, tú eres tan hermosa, yo no sé qué le veía a esa marimacho de Akane, siempre me estaba golpeando y su comida me envenenaba- el chico de la trenza sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-¡Oye que te pasa¡ por que golpeaz a mi novio, él es solo mio

-Baka, baka te odio ranma y ti también Ukyo yo pensaba que tu eras mi amiga, pero veo que tu solo me engañaste para quedarte con Ranma, Shampoo tenia la razón, nunca debí de confiar en ti

-De que te quejas Akane tú me dejaste con el corazón hecho mil pedazos, no te importo mi dolor y hora vienes como si nada hubiera pasado, yo te olvide y en ese instante la chica del cabello azul veía como Ukyo y Ranma se daban un apasionado beso, los ojos de la hija menor se llenaron de muchas lagrimas

-Ahora espero que tu me olvides, se feliz con otro chico, a lo lejos veía como Ranma poco a poco se iba a dejando, por mas que ella trataba de alcanzarlo no podía lograrlo, corría y corría que al final termino cayendo al suelo

-Ranma no te vayas perdóname, yo te amoo, ranmaaaa no me dejes aquí sola

De la nada apareció su hermana Nabiki la cual se burlaba de ella

-Asi como yo te quería ver, tirada en el suelo y con el corazón hecho en mil pedazos, nunca pero nunca serás feliz, tomo esto es para ti, no sabes lo feliz que soy yo al ver así

Akane abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que había en ese sobre ya que se trataba de la invitación de la boda de Ranma y Ukyo

No,noooo- Akane despertó muy agitada por fortuna había sido solo un sueño pero fue muy real seria alcanzo una premonición o solo su inconsciente que le había jugado una broma

-¿Qué te pasa Akane?- dijeron shampoo y colagneo al oir éste terrible gritó

-No es nada solo fue un mal sueño, todo te lo debe a ti Shampoo, tu y absurdas ideas

-¿Akane tu no confías en ranma y en Ukyo?

-Si yo sé que ranma me ama, pero también se que en el estado en que se encuentra y podría alguna

-No te preocupes akane, solo fue un mal sueño ya verás que cuando todo esto se acabe tu y ex airen van hacer muy felices y todo volverá a la normalidad

-Si espero que Ranma me pueda perdonar por el dolor que le he causado- Akane sintió mucha tristeza no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero era una decision que ella ya había tomado y no se podía hecharla para atrás

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el restaurante de Ukyo se encontraba muy preocupado el señor koulli ya que eran muy tarde y su hija aún no había regresado, estaba a punto de salir a buscarla pero en ese monmento ella habia llegado

¿Dónde estabas?, mira la hora que es

-Tranquilo papá yo no tenía pensado escaparme, sólo estaba en la casa de los tendo, visitando al pobre de mi amigo Rancha

-Ya veo hasta que por fin entendiste y cambiaste de opion, ya verás que tu y ese chico van hacer muy felices

-No lo creo el no me quiere, como ama Akane, si tu me quisieras no me obligarias a casarme, te suplicó no sigas con esta locura, que al final sólo traerá tristeza y mucho dolor

¿Tú que sientes por Ranma?

-Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, es por ello que no quiero que este atado a mi, no es gusto lo que tu pretendes hacernos, yo sólo quiero que Rancha sea muy feliz, de los ojos de ukyo salian muchas lágrimas

-No llores hija mía. Tú sabes que no me gusta verte así, yo se que ranma no te quiere pero con el tiempo te amara ya lo verás, no es justo que tu sacrifiques tu felicidad por la demás

-Eso no es amor, el amor es sacrificarse por la persona que amas darlo todo sin esperar nada a cambio, pero yo no voy a tomar esa decisión Rancha es le único que tendrá la última palabra y yo aceptaré cualquiera que se su desicion

ukyo se dirigio a su cuarto sin escuchar más los reclamós de su padre acerca del honor de su familia

" rancha no se que va a pasar, no debi de haber aceptado ayudar akane, no se si pueda controlarme, por fortuna ranma se detuvo y no me besó de lo contrario yo no se que hubiera pasado, espero que esta situación se solucione, que ranma tome la desicion correcta, puedo ilusionar porque al fianal saldré muy lástimada. no sabes lo que yo daría porque tu me maras como amas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Ya varios días habían pasado, en la casa de la familia tendo estaban muy preocupados ya que ranma desde que se había marchado akane no había bajado de su cuarto, encerrado sin querer saber nada del mundo

-¿Qué vamos hacer Saotome?, ya nos queda mucho tiempo para que el padre de Ukyo, nos saque a mi familia y a mi de esta casa, pero lo más extraño es que aparezca mi firma en ese documento

-No se preocupe Tendo yo se que mi hijo, se casará con ukyo y asunto solucionado, no nos tendremos que preocupar más por esta situación

-No diga eso ni en broma, usted tiene un compromiso y espero que lo cumpla, todo esto culpa suya si no hubiera comprometido de nuevo a su hijo, con aquella chica no estaríamos pasando por esta situación,

Entonces usted y su familia se pueden ir a vivir a mi casa, es pequeña pero alli todos estaremos en familia

No, no pienso irme de esta casas, aquí he vivido muy buenos momentos, esperaba que akane y ranma se hicieran acargo de ella y del dojo, mi más grande sueño era ver al fin unidas las dos escuelas de combate libre y cuando por fin esos dos dejaron su orgullo y decidieron aceptar su compromiso ocurre este problema

Los dos hombres estaban discutiendo lo hacía a diario desde que akane se había marchado, aquella disputa fue interrumpida al ver que ranma había salido de su cuarto, el chico se encontraba demacrado y algo delgado

Voy a tomar un poco de aire, así que saldré un momento a dar una vuelta tengo una cosa que solucionar con el padre que Ukyo, antes de tomar una decisión

-Hijo espera, tu padre te puede acompañar

-Yo no quiero estoy muy bien acá además tengo un fuerte dolor en una pierna

-Al ver que Genma se negaba Nodoka desenfundo su catana- que dijiste querido

-Si ya voy, ya me siento mejor el dolor ya se me paso

No quiero ir solo, es te problema lo tengo que solucionar yo, en esto estoy solo akane me lo dejo muy claro

Ranma salió rumbo al restaurante de su amiga Ukyo

Continuara

Les pido disculpas nuevamente por demorar en actualizar esta historia ya que he tenido una fuerte gripe por tal motivo la musa de la inspiración se fue por miedo a contagiarse, últimamente me cuesta más trabajo escribir

Los que pensaron que algo iba a pasar entre ranma y Ukyo se equivocaron ya que este chico no lo podía hacer, akane nunca lo hubiera perdonado, pero bueno solo fue un susto, la pobre Ukyo ama a ranma, no sé qué va a pasar

Cual será lo que va hacer ranma en el restaurante de Ukyo será que aceptara la propuesta del el padre de su amiga, que la desesperación lo hará aceptar que hará akane

**Akarly hola amiga, como leíste yo no soy tan malo como tú crees, si tengo un ces malo jajaja pero esta vez no salió, solo fue una falsa alarma ranma está muy dolido pero muy en el fondo de su corazón ama akane , bueno vamos a ver qué sucede, gracias por tus comentarios**

**Yo soy de la ciudad de Bogotá, y yo ya sabía que tú eras de Santiago lo leí en un comentario que le dejaste a maxhika, este chico tiene la mala costumbre de leer los comentarios que le dejan a los demás, espero que estés bien, mil gracias por el tiempo que le dedicas a leer esta loca historia**

**Znta gracias por tu comentario pues casarse con Ukyo no se a lo mejor si ya que va a pesar la a usencia de akane pero todo depende de lo que hable con el padre de Ukyo. Gracias por tu comentario**

**Dartnmc gracias por leer esta historia si lo acepto soy culpable por demorarme tanto en actualizar mis fics es que no e tenido muchas ideas y la semana pasada me la pase viendo animes y jugando wow**

**Jro xD cap 15 hola amiga espero que estés bien no soy muy bueno adivinando, pera déjame pensar de donde te conozco, ummmm al caso tu serás amiga de jessi, estudias con ella, despálmame por haberte dejado intrigado tanto para que no te puedas concentrar en tus estudios, tú eres una ladroncilla de caramelos jajaja, por eso es que eres tan dulce, mándele muchos saludes de mi parte a jessi dile que la quiero mil**

**Jrosass holis jessi espero que estés bien lokita tú me haces reír, mi estoy actualizando mis fics tienes que esperarme un pokito con los otros mañana mismo empiezo a escribir la actualización de otro de mis fics coste que yo te avise te envié mp**

Bueno no soy malo te tkm cuídate mucho mi querida amiga

Recibo todas sus quejas o sugerencias pero por favor que sean de una manera respetuosa, Gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

hikarus


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

No te vayas quédate a mi lado

Capítulo 18

Un secreto al descubierto

Ranma estaba saliendo de la casa de los Tendo cuando fue de tenido por Nabiki, ella se puso en frente del chico de la trenza y no lo dejaba pasar

-Ranma tu sí que eres un tonto, yo sé que vas a buscar a mi hermana Akane, yo de ti dejaría las cosas así como estan, a ella le importó causarte mucho dolor, mi hermana sólo jugo contigo y con tus sentimientos, tu sabes que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad

-¿Desde cuándo? te preocupas por mí, ¿qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué quieres?, tú no te interesas por nadie sólo por ti- Ranma sintió mucha rabia al ver la forma tan hipócrita en la que se comportaba Nabiki

-Tonto tú sabes que si no te casas con Ukyo nos vamos quedar en la calle, pero eso no te debe importar, tú y tu padre son unos desagradecidos, unos mantenidos que han vivido por más de dos años a costa de mi padre

-Yo no tengo la culpa del compromiso que hizo el señor Tendo con el viejo, así que no vengas a reclame nada y lo de que yo tenía con Akane era sólo mío como para que tú te vengas a meter, para tu información no tengo ninguna intención de buscarla y además el compromiso entre ella y yo quedo anulado con la partida de Akane

-Ya veo así que vas a salir corriendo de aquí como un cobarde, que más se puede esperar de ti siempre fuiste un miedoso no tuviste los pantalones para casarte con mi hermana, y cuando ella te pregunto lo sí, lo que había escuchado en yusenkyo era verdad tú lo negaste- Nabiki era muy astuta y muy sagaz sabía muy bien cómo sacar de sus casillas al chico de la trenza

-Cállate, todo fue tu culpa y agradece que no tengo mucho tiempo como para perderlo contigo o si no

-O si no que, ¿me vas a golpear?

Ranma respiro profundamente cerro los ojos y se calmó, luego de un tiempo los volvió abrir no -yo nunca golpearía a una chica aunque seas una bruja desalmada como tú, que al final se va a quedar sola ya que solo te importa el dinero y ningún chico se fijaría en una chica tan fría y estéril como tú, una mujer que en vez de corazón tiene pedazo piedra

Por primera vez en su vida Nabiki había perdido el control de sus emociones las palabras que le había dicho Ranma le habían afectado mucho, estaba a punto de darle una fuerte cachetada pero antes de que su mano tocara la cara del chico de la trenza fue interceptada por el hijo de Genma

-¡Suéltame me estas lastimando!- Nabiki tuvo mucho miedo al ver la forma como Ranma la miraba, si las miradas mataran ella estaría muerta en ese momento

Después de unos segundos Ranma el soltó la mano de Nabiki - tu hermana ella ya tomó su decisión ahora soy yo quien debe tomar la suya, voy hablar muy seriamente con el padre de U-chan después de la que tengo que mostrarle estoy seguro que va a cambiar de opinión, ya no tengo nada que perder

Nabiki sintió algo de miedo al ver lo seguro que estaba, estaba muy intriga que por lo que iba a hacer el chico de la trenza, por nada de este mundo podía permitir que sus planes se viniera al suelo no ahora que faltaba tan poco para que se cumpliera la plazo para que Ranma se casara con Ukyo

Bueno a dios, tengo mucha prisa mi tiempo es muy valioso como para perderlo contigo- Ranma salió muy apurado de allí, saltando por los tejados Nerima

"Akane espero que después de lo que tengo que mostrarle al padre de U-chan el cambie de opinión y de por terminado, la absurda idea de yo que me case con Ukyo de lo contrario no sé qué voy hacer, te extraño a pesar de que tu decidiste irte de mi lado yo te quiero"- Ranma suspiro por la ausencia de Akane

* * *

En el café gato, se escuchó fuerte ruido, proveniente de la cocina

-¿Qué te pasa Akane? ya es el tercer plato que rompes hoy, si sigues así nos vamos a quedar sin platos- dijo Shampoo en tomo burlesco

-Tú tienes la culpa, de lo que me está pasando

¡Yo!- dijo Shampoo dijo muy sorprendida

-Si porque tú me metiste la idea de que Ukyo se va a quedar con mi Ranma, anoche no pude dormir muy bien tuve una pesadilla, fue un sueño tan real-akane suspiro que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello

No te preocupes tu sabes que ella, no sacaría provecho de esta situación, ella sabe que ranma te solo a ti, si no fuera así Ukyo no estaría dispuesta ayudarte- Cologne quería tranquilizar Akane, ella sabía que la hija menor de Soun no estaba pasando por un muy buen momento y que necesitaba todo el apoyo posible para que cometiera una locura y se dejara llevar por sus impulsos

-Lo sé, pero también sé que ella ama a mi novio, no sé si tome la decisión correcta no quisiera perder a Ranma, por una mal decisión, lo extraño mucho, me hace mucha falta, después de tanto tiempo junto a él, ese tonto baka que se supo robar mi corazón y pensar que al principio no lo podía ver no soportaba a ese pervertido que mi padre y mis hermanas me impusieron como prometido- de los ojos de Akane empezó a salir unas pequeñas lagrimas

-¿Qué te parece? si tú y Shampoo van a comprar unas cosas que necesito para preparar un plato especial

-Pero bisabuela no nos hace falt…. No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Cologne le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón- shampoo comprendió al instante el mensaje que le querida dar su bisabuela

-Si ya que me acuerdo nos hacen falta unas especies, si quieres me puedes acompañar a comprarlas y de paso te distraes un poco y dejas de pensar cosas que no son

-Si tienes toda la razón, si sigo aquí me voy a volver loca, de tanto pensar en lo que soñé anoche, necesito distraerme un poco o sino voy a terminar cometiendo una locura, pero pensando lo muy bien no creo que sea muy buena idea

-¿Por qué cambiaste de idea?, ¿qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinó?

-No quiero que Ranma o mi hermana me vean, y que se den de cuenta que yo todavía estoy en Nerima ya no podríamos seguir con el plan para desenmascarar a mi hermana Nabiki

-No te preocupes, ya había pensado en eso- Cologne le dio un gran sombrero chino akane- mira ponte este sombreo que te cubre el rostro y con el vestido chino que llevas nadie se dará de cuenta que eres tu

Akane respiro más aliviada, se colocó ese sombrero sobre su cabeza y en compañía de shampoo salieron de restaurante gato

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de 20 minutos Ranma había llegado hasta el restaurante de su amiga Ukyo, cruzo la puerta en búsqueda del señor Kuonji, para su fortuna a esa hora no había ni un solo cliente en el local

-En que te puedo ayudar hijo- le dijo el padre de Ukyo a Ranma en un tono conciliador

-Bueno yo- Ranma se encontraba muy indeciso, pero ya no se podía echarse para atrás, sentía muchos nervios pues lo que iba hacer no le resultaba fácil, pero no le quedaba ya más opciones y era la única plan que se le había ocurrido para hacer desistir al padre de su amiga que cambiara la decisión de continuar con la boda

-Te tengo que mostrarle algo pero necesito un poco de agua fría

-¿Agua fría? y para que necesitas agua fría- dijo el padre de Ukyo el cual estaba muy intrigado por la inusual petición de Ranma

-Solo tráigamela y todas sus dudas y quedaran resueltas

El padre de Ukyo, no tuvo más opción ante la insistencia de Ranma, que hacer lo que el chico de la trenza le había pedido a sí que se dirigió así la cocina por un vaso el cual con agua fría del grifo, una vez lleno el vaso se desplazó a donde se encontraba el hijo de Genma

-Debes tener mucha sed, toma

Sin decir ni una palabra Ranma cogió el vaso y derramo el agua sobre su cabeza, convirtiéndose al instante en una pequeña chica peli roja, los ojos de señor Kuonji, el padre de Ukyo no podía creer lo que estaban viendo. No era posible que el prometido de su hija se hubiera convertido en chica

-Pero, pero ¿qué te paso?

-Es una larga historia la cual no tengo tiempo ahora de contarle, quiere que su hija se case con un fenómeno como yo, no sería gusto con ella es por eso que quiero que usted anule nuestra boda

El padre de Ukyo se había quedado muy pensativo,- mi hija sabe sobre tu enfermedad

-Si ella lo sabe y no es ninguna enfermedad, es una maldición de la cual no hay cura, entonces cuál es su respuesta

- está bien tú….

-¡Alto! no tome ninguna decisión sin antes escucharme a mi primero- era Nabiki quien interrumpió al padre de Ukyo

-Esa maldición tiene cura y Ranma no le ha dicho toda la verdad el recobra su forma original al contacto con el agua caliente, y por lo que se si hay una cura si quiere saber cuál es solamente tiene que pagarme 5.000 yenes por la información

Ranko estaba muy molesta ya que estuvo muy cerca de que el padre de su amiga Ukyo cambiara su decisión- cállate no le crea ni una palabra ella solo se quiere aprovechar de usted

Nabiki saco de su bolso una botella con agua caliente, y la hecho sobre la cabeza del chica de la trenza, -si mentiras mías

Ranma recobro su forma original, estaba muy disgustado, ¿porque? Nabiki ¿qué ganas tú en esta situación?, tu deberías estar de parte mí y no en mi contra, tú eres el peor ser humano que yo conozco, pues ahora no me voy a casar con Ukyo no me importa lo que le pasea a tu familia por mí que se queden en la calle

Yo solo quería que tu fueras feliz y que encontraras la cura para tu maldición, pero ya veo que tú eres un insensible a pesar de que tú me trataste muy mal esta mañana, no te guardo ningún rencor y no es mi culpa que tu padre y el señor Kuonji hayan acordado el compromiso entre Ukyo y tu- Nabiki fingió llorar

El padre de Ukyo miro muy mal a ranma como si fuera un el peor ser del mundo- ya tome mi decisión y por tratar de engañarme voy a adelantar los preparativos para la boda dentro de dos días te tendrás que casar con mi hija, si te ocurre escaparte no habrá un rincón del mundo donde te puedas esconder

-Haga lo que quiera, de todas maneras ya nada me importa- ranma estaba por salir

-Espera el padre de Ukyo te puede dar como de regalo de bodas la cura para tu maldición yo sé que es lo que tu más has querido desde que llegaste a -nuestra casa no has hecho nada más que hablar sobre ir a yusenkyo

-Si ranma yo te prometo que si te casas con mi hija yo haré todo lo posible para que tú seas normal nuevamente

Mi hermana jugo contigo y se fue muy lejos, así que solo tienes que pensar en ti o caso te piensas quedar así por el resto de tu vida, mira que oportunidades como estas no se presentan dos veces en la vida, yo de ti aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces

Ranma salió de allí muy confundido, por su mente pasaba muchas cosas, por un lado no había podido olvidar aun lo que sentía por akane, pero otra parte no podía dejar a los Tendo sin un hogar no después de que ellos fueron tan atentos con su padre y con él, con el pasar del tiempo Soun y sus hijas se habían convertido en parte de su familia y para completar la idea de que por fin se libraría de su maldición no lo dejabas en paz, con el tiempo había perdido el interés por buscar su cura, ya que las únicas personas que realmente le importaban lo había aceptado así

- qué te pasa Ran-chan porque estas tan pensativo- Ukyo le dijo

-Qué te parece si e cuento lo que paso cuando fui a platicar con tu padre, tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no sé qué debo hacer, esta situación es muy abrumadora, ranma en ese momento empiezo a sentirse muy triste ya que la única solución que veía era aceptar la propuesta de señor kuonji

-Si quieres podemos tomar un café y entré los dos podremos tomar una decisión, yo te quiero mucho y no me gusta verte así de triste

-Gracias uchan- el chico de la trenza le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga Ukyo

Al otro lado de la acera se por casas del destino se encontraba shampoo y akane, la hija de Soun la ver como ranma abrazaba a Ukyo dejo caer al piso la bolsa de las compras, era como si su pesadilla se hubiera convertido en realidad, apretó muy fuerte sus puños

Continuara

Hola les pido disculpas por la tardanza pero por motivos personales, no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

Wooo las cosas están que arden que hará akane será que se dejara llevar por sus celos, será que ranma sigue el consejo de Ukyo , ranma descubrirá akane

**Akarly hola amiga espero que te encuentres bien, sip yo soy muy malos, como ya abras leído las cosas se van a complicar más, no sé qué hará al ver a ranma abrazando muy cariñosamente a Ukyo no te puedo contar mucho ya que no te quiero dañar la sorpresa del próximo capítulo, cuídate mucho y espero que te encuentres muy bien, gracias por tus comentarios**

**Junior Alejandro gracias amigo tender en cuenta tu consejo, si a veces es muy difícil escribir ya que las ideas no llegan, gracias por seguir está loca historia no te puedo prometer nada, pero lo único que se es que tendremos un final feliz valoro mucho tu opinión**

**DarthMc no soy tan malo como para que ranma engañe akane, gracias por tu comentario**

**Jrosass hola jessi espero que te encuentre bien, mira que son las tres de la mañana estoy muy cansado y tengo mucho sueño, como te lo prometí anoche tenía que actualizar este capítulo estaba en deuda contigo, bueno cuídate mucho nos leemos pronto no sé si vaya no a escribir el próximo capítulo de uno de mis fics de la leyenda de korra, espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu desfile, gracias por tus comentarios los aprecio mucho  
**

**tkm mi estima amiga para tú eres una persona muy importante y este chico siempre quieres que estés bien y muy feliz y siempre buscara la forma de hacerte reir  
**

Recibo todas sus quejas o sugerencias pero por favor que sean de una manera respetuosa, Gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

hikarus


End file.
